Special X
by V-Up
Summary: "Special X is not a joke. Remember all of you must take everything seriously here, the ten of you represent the school, so failure is not an option." The owner of the school looks at the ten of us with an intensive stare. "YES SIR!" We all shout at the same time in unison. "Have a great last year..." He trails off and wave us all out of the room. (No romance, so no pairing)
1. Prologue

_This_ = The author

"This" = Character's talking

'This' = Character's thinking

 _This one I am inspired by my school. My school has like an organization that looks at students problem. One of my classmates said that it looks like a secret organization but it's not a secret. Everyone knows the organization but no one knows the information in this organization due to Principle's restriction. That is what so secret about it, also members of this organization are mostly grade 11 and 12. The oldest kids in school. I am inspired by that so I am going to write about a secret organization for PowerPuff Girls. YAY! Original pairing! Also, my summer vacation has started! YAY! SUMMER! (^_^)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any PowerPuff Girls characters._

Prologue

No One's POV

"Ssssh! Be quiet! You don't want us to get caught do you?" A boy whispers to his friends.

"Of course not!" His friends quickly reply quietly.

"Good… Now move faster! We need to give it to the BB before he gives us a beat of hell." The boy runs faster down the school dark hallway.

They both stop when they see a shadowy figure in front of them. A huge boy about 180 cm tall, leaning against a dark corner. The two boys quickly hid in a dark corner where no one can see them. This is during after school activity so the area is clear.

"Did you bring it?" The husky voice came out from the huge boy.

"Yeah BB, here you go." The boy throws the container at the huge boy quickly. The huge boy grin when he see the container in his hands.

"Nice… Here is your reward." The huge boy tosses back an envelope and one of the boys quickly catch it. The two boys smile when they look inside the packet.

"Nice doing business with you sir…" One of the boys spoke out.

"Now remember this is a secret between us. I will contact you both later." The huge boy nodded and he disappears into the dark corner.

"Score!" The two boys high-five each other as they walk away from the dark hallway. The envelope is hidden inside one of the boy's shirt which is not visible to naked eyes. They both go toward their friends and pretend like nothing happens. Little did they know that someone is watching their every move.

"Number 1, I found something interesting." A mysterious person whispers into a phone while wearing a white mask that covers their whole face, and a black cloak covering from head to toe.

"Report to the room." Number 1 response from the phone.

The mysterious person stands up walking down the hallway to receive many scared looks and some whispers.

"Look isn't that one of the members of Special X."

"Yeah! They are so mysterious, all of the members would wear a black cloak and white mask."

"Not to mention we don't know who is the member of the club. They cover up themselves too good."

"They help our schools a lot even the student council have to be at their mercy."

"Yeah…Since our school does have lots of problems."

"I wonder who is under that mask."

'You will never know… this is my last year anyway…' The mysterious person thought to himself as he answers the last questions.

 _This is the end of the prologue! This story is going to do some thinking for you readers._

 _First, I won't reveal the number of each character until the end of the story (Which I don't know how long it would be)._

 _Second, I will use 'he' for every mysterious person so some of them may be a girl._

 _Third, you don't need to do this if you don't want to._

 _Lastly, some of this I may be over exaggerating because I have no experience with getting in trouble with the school. So… some events are really… unrealistic. Enjoy the story after this!_

 _Oh, I almost forgot! Check my profile page to see the time for the next chapter updates._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV

"AAAAAHHH!" I stretch very loudly since morning classes have finally finished.

"That sure is some very loud stretching," Mitch comments while smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much lately?" I look at Mitch who seems to look very fresh and happy.

"What are you talking about?" Mitch looks at me confuse but still smiling. That smile sure is starting to get annoying.

"You know what I mean. You have been smiling like a girl who just have her crush return her feeling." It's my turn to comment Mitch.

"Hmmm? Do I really look that happy?" Mitch asked and continue to smile.

"Look at the mirror and you will know how happy you are." I point at the window so that Mitch could try to look at his reflection. Mitch did what I say, and looks at the reflection to see himself.

"I look great!" Mitch comments himself as his big ego starts to take over.

"Hey, Buttercup!…Mitch?" Suddenly a female voice came to greet us.

"Hey Robin!" I smile when I see her. Mitch quickly turns around and say a greeting to Robin. I can see a tiny tint of pink on his cheek. I grin at his reaction. I have always knew that Mitch has a crush on Robin which is funny. Because Mitch really reacts different when Robin is around. I am not close to Robin but she is cool.

Robin was going to say something when suddenly something caught her eyes. Robin quickly hides behind Mitch which made Mitch to smile again. I follow Robin's gaze to see three black cloak and white mask walking down the hallway.

'Ahhh… the Special X team. I wonder what is today's mission. I will know it when it is after school anyway.' I think to myself.

"Are you really scared of them Robin?" I asked.

"Yeah… they are kind of intimidating." Robin sheepishly answers.

"I heard that those Special X members are in the top of the class. The best of the best students are in those group. I think Dexter is one of them." Mitch rub his chin to look like he is thinking deeply.

'You have no idea how wrong you are Mitch. I am one of them and I am not in the top of the class.' I think to myself and remain silent.

"They are really high tech as well. Whenever I speak with them, all their voice are the same. I guess they have to hide their voices as well." Robin still behind Mitch and looking at the three figures.

'Of course we have to hide our identity, our voice can give away as well. And apparently one of our member happens to like to talk a lot too.' I comment in my head.

"Maybe if we capture one of them, and remove their mask. We would know their identity and we can let them spill the others identity." Mitch starts to feel excited.

'You can't even win a fight with me. You can never tear of the others mask. If you are lucky, you won't know the others identity since I don't even know who is under the mask. We were not told of who is our team member.' I start to ponder.

"We should try that out." Robin seems to agree.

"Wait… hold on. Are you guys crazy! Those guys are tougher than me and Mitch you can't even beat me." I quickly jump in so that those two won't do anything crazy.

"Really? How did you know that they are tougher than you?" Mitch asked, "One of them could be a weak but smart girl." Mitch tries to persuade me.

'All of them are strong, I have been sparring with them all the time. I am around the middle in strength but if I remember correctly. The weakest is even stronger than Mitch. I was holding back my strength when sparring with Mitch sometimes.' I really want to say that to Mitch but it will blow my cover so I pretend to be thinking for a long time instead.

"That is less likely to happen. Like you said, it is the best of the best student in class so they would want both strong and smart girl to be in the team. I doubt that there is anyone weak in the team." I keep on persuading them out.

"I guess so…" Robin nodded in understanding. Mitch just sighs a defeat. "But Buttercup, have you ever wonder who is inside that cloak?"

'I never did because I am one of them.' I really want to say that.

"I never did, because as long as they keep our school safe, I don't have the rights to interfere." I said even though this is really a lie.

"Why do I feel like Buttercup sounds more mature? It is like she is hiding something from us." Mitch and Robin starts to stare at me intensively. During the training in the Special X, I have been train to lie in different ways and hiding my lies through my facial expression. I have been doing it for years now.

"Her face doesn't show any sign of lying." Robin finally stops looking at me.

"Oh well, I guess we won't be knowing the truth anytime soon." Mitch shrugs.

'You will never know.' I think to myself.

*RING!*

Mitch and Robin stops talking and said their goodbyes, they both then head to the next class. I look at my schedule to see the most boring class that I have to face. History… I walk to my class and prepared to sleep as I do not have any interest in listening in History class anyway.

But History class always reminded me of how I join the Special X.

Six Years Ago…

"Buttercup! Buttercup!"

*SMACK*

"OW!" I scream in pain.

"Stop sleeping in classes, young lady." My history teacher scolds me.

"Sorry ma'am… It's just that I have been researching about this topic last night and I overdo it." I give her a sorry looks even though I don't feel sorry at all, but it seems like my history teacher bought it.

"Fine… at least I can see I have a dedicated student." My history teacher smiles, "But also listen to my class too, this may provide you with more information to your interest too."

'She bought it! That is so funny! I stayed up late to play games not to look up some boring documentary.' I smirk at the thought.

"Attention Please… Attention Please… Buttercup please come to the principal office… Buttercup please come to the principal office…" The speaker announce really loudly which cause me to gain a lot of attention from my classmate.

"Oh! You are so in trouble!" Some students shout.

"I guess the Special X must have caught her in doing something wrong?" Another student comments.

"Here is your excuse letter then Buttercup." My history teacher handed a paper to me.

"Good Luck Buttercup!" Mitch cheers for me.

I just sigh and walk out of the classroom to the principal office.

'Stupid Special X! I did nothing wrong.' I grumble and curse at the Special X group. 'I bet these group are those goody-two-shoes kids since they have been telling on other students a lot. Those students just have to poke their nose into other's business. Well,… they poke wrong! I didn't even do anything.'

I finally reach the principal office and just open the door. I don't care about knocking the door since I think that it is just a waste of time. The principal Mojo and the owner of the school, HIM, is in front of me and I just casually sit down without caring if they let me sit or not.

"So what do you want me for?" I went straight to the point.

The assistant quickly closed the door to give us more privacy.

"We would like you to join the Special X group." The owner of the school, HIM, answers.

"What! Those people are just goody-two-shoes why would I join them." I spat at them. They both don't seem to be fazed.

"Actually Special X group aren't good-two-shoe, they never rat out any student. All of the information that is gain in the Special X group is kept privately. Students in the school wouldn't know. People that are rat out just use the Special X group's name as an excuse." HIM explains.

"You also have the capability to join in." Principal Mojo answers.

"I am not smart you know." I quickly say that so that I can avoid joining.

"We have already seen your scores and everything. Your scores are only fifty but for some reason you can answers some hard questions. And make mistake on easy questions. Since easy question give you little points while the hard question gives you more points. I wonder… I guess you like to go the easy way since gaining all fifty point from only ten questions are better than answering twenty question for fifty point. Am I correct?" HIM got me on the spots.

I remain silents as HIM already knows my strategies on scoring a passing grade.

"It's all right. We hope that you would start scoring better next time by answering easy questions as well. Also, we can hide your grade if you want." Mojo said trying to make me work harder.

"Working hard is not for me especially joining the Special X thing. That is way too much work." I comment and ready to get out but HIM said something that caught my attention.

"Special X gives you a privilege in school, you can even skip classes and not going to detention. You don't even have to come to school. In exchange, you help us find our enemies in this school, and clean up some of the student's mess." HIM spokes up.

"Enemies? So… Special X is just to get rid of the enemies in the school." I sit back down and listen as I am interested in the enemies part.

"Our school is big and successful but we do have enemies from other school. Other schools have been trying to corrupt our students. We have many students who crave for more which that is our weakness. We can't control the student desire to cheat, do drugs and sexual. But we can do is find the cause of these so that it wouldn't spread any further. And clean up some messes around the school. That is the purpose of Special X." Mojo helps HIM explains.

"I see… that means that I can fight with other students if we are in a tight situation right?" I grin.

Both HIM and Mojo nodded without hesitation. I guess many Special X students have been fighting a lot.

"Currently our Special X team is going to graduate in a year or two. So we need to train new ones, which is you and the rest of the other nine. All of you will be train separately since we don't want any of you to know each other identity. Also sometimes you would need to go on a solo mission too. You will start training starting tomorrow. When the senior Special X graduate we will called you for the real mission. Be prepare to work with the other straight at the spot." Mojo explains which I am tired of it since Mojo always have a long boring speech.

"Yeah… I get it. So do I have to wear a black cloak and white mask too?" I asked since I saw some Special X walking down the hallway before.

"Yes." Him answers simply.

"I see… Then I guess I am going to join. I want to see these enemies of yours, but I do not enjoy cleaning up messes." I smile in excitement.

"You won't be cleaning up the messes alone. Now when you leave this room, just say that you got in trouble for sleeping in class for too many times." HIM reminded me, "This is a secret. If others school knows that you are part of the Special X, they won't show their true color in front of you and you will be in grave danger."

I nodded and walk out of the room. I can feel excitement burning inside of me as I walk back down the hallway to my class. Then I put up a fake angry look in before entering the classroom. I sit back down and just frown for the entire class even though I am smiling in my mind.

Flashback End…

'It's so funny when I used to think that Special X are just goody-two-shoes. It isn't close. We have to solve the problem ourselves too.' I think to myself.

*RING*

I quickly got up and walk out of the hallway.

'Still…I actually wanted to know who will be replacing me.' I look around the hallway for young students but I can't figure out.

*CRASH*

"Watch it!" A husky voice shouts at me.

"You should watch it! I was looking around so I am aware of where I am walking." I retort back.

"Your head isn't looking at the front, you were looking sideway. You were the one at fault." A black hair and forest green eye boy shout back.

"You were daydreaming a minute ago, so you are at fault. I am actually concentrated when I am walking." I am not backing down. Also I did see his eyes seems to be looking out at a distance, since when going Special X we have to be aware of our surrounding too.

"I am not daydreaming, women! Oh, shoot!" He just growls at me and then quickly run away.

'That boy got some serious problem.' I just continue to walk down the hallway and see anyone acting like a Special X newbie out of boredom. But not long my boredom is gone and I am dragged into the world of irritation.

Butch's POV

'Darn it! Darn it! I almost had her, if it wasn't for that black hair and lime green eye girl.' I sigh in frustration.

I am currently trying to get a girl's contact because of a friend's favor but that lime green eye girl just have to ruin my plan. I turn around again to see that she is looking around for someone which gave me an idea. Girls should know each other contact anyway. I quickly run back to catch up to her and then grab her shoulder to stop.

She turns around and when she sees me, she gave me a very annoyed look.

"What do you want? More argument?" She brushes my hand out of my shoulder and starts to walk away which I stop her.

"Well… you made me loose my chance to get a very pretty girl's phone number, so… you need to help me." I answer simply with some lies into it.

"That is just stupid. I don't play matchmaker." Her voice is filled with annoyance and she really wants me to go away. But I am not backing down.

"The best you can do is tell me this girls contact and I will not be involved with you." I continue to talk.

"Erg… Fine… Tell me her name and grade." She sighs in annoyance.

"Er… Morbuck Grade 12." I answer, which earn a digest look from her.

"Which one? There are two of them are in grade 12." She looks at me in surprise.

"Er…" I completely forgot which one, I didn't listen to Elmer carefully since the mention of Morbuck made me feel sour. Duchess maybe right… or is it Princess. Duchess sounds better. "Duchess Morbuck."

"The arrogant bossy one." She looks at me like I am nuts.

"So what? I just want to have her contact you don't have to care who I choose or are you just jealous." I said while wiggling my eyebrows even though I already know that Duchess Morbuck is arrogant and heartless. I didn't even want her phone number but I am helping a friend here.

"I don't have to her contact, but I can just tell you which class she will be. She is in the same class as me." She sighs in frustration.

"Wait… We are in the same grade?" I asked to dumbfound.

"We are? So you are in grade 12 too? The school sure is big. I have never seen you before." She looks at me like I am new.

"Well then, since we are classmate but for some strange reason never seen each other for the past years. We should introduce each other then. My name is Butch and your name is?" I introduce myself.

"Buttercup and you are very annoying Butch." Buttercup glared at me.

"I will be out of your life sooner or later. Just shows me where is Duchess Morbuck and we both would be out of each other lives again." I just sigh seeing how hard Buttercup is cooperating.

"Fine…" Buttercup reluctantly walks toward the next class and then points at Duchess Morbuck. "There! Now get out of my life."

Buttercup walks toward her sit, for some reason, I like her spicy personality. It sure reminds me one of the members in Special X. I confidently walk to Duchess Morbuck since I know that she doesn't despise my looks.

"Are you Duchess Morbuck?" I asked to make her turn around.

"Yes, I am." Her tone is annoyed but then when she sees me, she quickly smiles at me. While fluttering her eyes to show her pretty face. I decide to lean closer and play some tricks on this Morbuck.

"I see… you really are pretty, judging by the class that you are in, I guess you are really smart too. That is why people recommend me to you when I need help with my assignment." I compliment her, then see if she is actually willing to help with my assignment.

"Of course, I can help you with your assignment, I will give you my contact number so that I help you anytime." Duchess Morbuck flirts back, then hand me her phone number. I was just hoping for a Facebook, Line, or other social media but phone number would do.

"Well then, I will be calling you tonight then." I extend my hand and caress her cheek, and left a bug to crawl out of my hand to her neck. I silently cheer when the bug hide nicely at the back of her neck where her hair block the bug. I slowly walk out the room and hide in a corner to prepare to hear a scream.

"3…2…1…and…"

"EEEKKKK!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"GET IT OFF ME!"

I laugh really hard and walk away to meet with Elmer and give Duchess Morbuck phone number.

"Er… Butch… I said Princess Morbuck. Not Duchess Morbuck." Elmer looks at me confuse.

"What…" My mouth gape open when I heard that. "Does that mean that I have to go in again…"

"Yeah… you do owe me you know." Elmer nodded and eager for me to get Princess Morbuck contact.

"Fine…" I sigh, "I still can't believe that you like the Morbuck." I walk out of the door and search for Princess Morbuck. And this time, I already who to find to know the other Morbuck.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossom's POV

'I think I am going to get 98 for this test.' I think to myself as I look through my math test paper. I glance at Dexter paper to see that he is also going to get a 98. 'Darn it! I have to make more mistake on my test paper.' I look at my paper and start to erase some answer out and put in the wrong answer.

'Now I am going to get 95, that's good enough.' I sigh to myself. 'Sometimes I wish that Dexter would get a full score so that I can at least get a full score also.'

I wait and wait for Dexter to hand in his test since I can't let myself attract too much attention for finishing really fast. To be honest I have already finish this paper in ten minutes even though they gave us an hour to do it. Dexter took about thirty minutes to finish but he was just checking. I groan a little seeing how slow Dexter can be.

When Dexter finally got up and hand his test. I wait for about five minutes and then hand my test paper. I sigh a relief when I finally sit back down on my seat and look around the classroom.

As I am looking around I can see one student is sleeping soundlessly and still haven't even touched their test paper. I look at the clock to see fifteen minutes left. I closely look at the feature of that sleeping students.

He wore a red cap backwards, and have his long auburn hair that reaches his shoulder. Then tied it into a low ponytail. He is wearing the school uniforms very neatly. I still can't believe that he is one of the top students. I think he is the treasurer of the student council if I remember correctly, while I am just the vice president and Dexter is the head of the student council president.

'Brick…' I finally remember the name.

It's funny how I join the student council even though I actually have more power than that, as in joining the Special X. To be honest joining both groups give me an upper hand since I am able to get the information from both clubs, which result with me knowing about the in and out of the school more than everyone. I even know more than the member in the Special X.

'Unless… they do the same as me.' I quickly erase that thought out of my head.

Suddenly Brick has already woken up and start to do his test paper. I look at the clock to see only ten minutes left.

'I guess he is those type of guys who just aim for a pass.' I sigh, and still can't believe that he is in the student council.

As I am staring at the clock I can feel someone staring at me. I quickly look to see it was Dexter, he must have caught my eyes and quickly look away from me. I sigh again, knowing that Dexter has a crush on me but… Special X just doesn't give the opportunity to go on a date.

'How did I even join Special X?' I question and look back.

Six Years Ago…

"Excuse me sir but… did I do something wrong?" I timidly asked as I enter the principle's office.

"Nothing at all young lady, in fact, we would like to congratulate you on scoring more than 90 percent on your test." Principle MoJo claps.

"Not only that it would be a great honor for you to join the Special X," HIM smiles.

"What!" I said in surprise. "Does it count as extra credit?"

"Of course!" HIM didn't hesitate to answer, "So… is that a yes?"

"Yes, sir!" I quickly agree.

Flashback End…

'I am so gullible but now Special X has trained me to not be gullible anymore.' I chuckle at my younger self.

*RING*

I quickly got up from my seat and walk out the room. Dexter quickly caught up with me and tried to make a conversation with me.

"So Blossom what do you think should we do about the food for the school coming welcome ball?" Dexter asked.

"How about some beef? Since some students in our school are allergic to seafood." I answer to make the conversation going.

Dexter nodded and think careful. We both talk for a while until I pass one corner to feel a strange presence.

"Er… Dexter I need to go to the toilet I will continue to talk with you about it later." I quickly run out without hearing what Dexter have to say. Turning into a dark corner, I changed into my black cloak and white mask. I swiftly walk down the hallway and head toward that strange corner. Without hesitation, I immediately punch toward the wall.

Instead of colliding with wall, I actually punch someone who is wearing an invisible cloak. And my aim was a device of the invisible cloak, which the invisible cloak reveal a boy that is younger than me. Laying on the floor in pain, he isn't from our school which I can tell from his school uniform.

I took out a thicker cloak and then drape it around me and the boy. So that no one would see the boy.

"You won't be going home anytime soon." I said, causing the boy's eye to grow wide. I pick him up and carry him over my shoulder. Since I have already where a thick black cloak, from the outside people would think it's only one person but the reality is that there are two people inside.

As I walk down the corridor, everyone looks at me in fear and quickly make way for me. I pass by Dexter and he also quickly makes way for me. I felt so much power when wearing this cloak for some reason and I bet everyone in my group feels the same.

'Now I need to write more report… being a Special X isn't always the best…' I think to myself as the boy over my shoulder is shivering from my presence.

No One's POV

"ERG! When will that stupid guy appear again?" Number 6 complaint.

"He should be here soon, Number 3 has been researching and calculating for weeks already. I think his information should be accurate." Number 9 is trying to make Number 6 to stop complaining.

"I hope so if not then I would go and complain to Number 3." Number 4 mumble softly.

Three dark cloak and white mask stand guard in the dark hallway.

"I heard that this BB stands for Big Boss. Maybe we finally found the leader that cause students to cheats and get caught in many case. This situation surely brings a lot of shame to our school." Number 9 sound worried for the school.

"Other schools also cheats, but our school just have a lot of enemies. So our enemies always keep an eye on us and store some evidence of cheating records. You should notice by now that most cheating cases are caught due to other school investigating." Number 4 said.

"Yes! The boss is finally here!" Number 6 is as excite as always and want to have Number 4 and 9 to stop talking about something boring.

"That does sound cool. The Boss! Yeah! We are finally finishing up this case." Number 4 cheers.

Then footsteps can be heard from afar causing all three dark figures to remain quiet.

The footsteps slowly start to reveal itself when it walks past the dimly light of the hallway but then disappear again.

The three dark figure immediately knew that their target is an 185 cm tall boy. They all have prepared to fight when another footstep appears. Two students from the same school as three cloak cautiously walks up to the huge boy.

"I see you both are still ready to cooperate." The huge figure smiles.

"As long as we get the easy way out, I don't really care." One of the students answers.

"Well then here you go." The huge figure hand an envelope but out of nowhere a fire arrow caught the envelope and quickly burn the paper in ashes.

"Oh no!" One of the students cries in horror.

"RUN!" The other one shouted trying to escape but Number 4 has already blocked their path.

"Nice to meet you BB or should I say Big Boss." Number 6 greets the huge boy, which result with blocking his path.

"I have never felt so honored to talk to one of the Special X. You guys don't sound likes the rumors. You are more friendly than I have anticipated." Big Boss doesn't feel scared at all at the presence of a Special X member.

"Thank you for the compliment, so I guess you are surrendering yourself to us right? Since I want this to get over it. This case has been laying around on the Special X desk for too long you know. Like around 5 to 6 days. We should just shake hands and you turn your back and let me kick you back to your original school. Doesn't that sound good?" Number 6 asked, even though he knew that answer very well.

"Of course not!" Then Big Boss release out a smoke bomb, immediately the sprinkler starts to pour down.

"What?" Big Boss is confused to what is happening since he thought that the fire arrow didn't make the sprinkler activate then smoke shouldn't make the sprinkler activate as well.

"We can control the sprinkler too you know. You can't escape now since it's only this area that is wet. If you escape we will catch you anyway since you are one of the three people that are soaking wet. You really have underestimate us. I have a more tougher enemies to deal with you know." Number 4 said casually.

"I guess I have no choice but to use it." Big Boss reach out a gun but Number 6 was faster. Number 6 quickly punch Big Boss, but to hear a crack. Causing the Big Boss to pause.

"Wait… Number 6." Number 4 spoke out as he finishes tying the two students. The two students have a face of horror as they knew that Special X are not people to joke around with.

"I guess we think the same." Number 6 looks at Big Boss. He took the gun away and then tear off Big Boss clothe to reveal a robot.

"Those school really has gone high tech." Number 6 comments while whistling at the robot.

"Not without the help of the government, this robot wouldn't be here. I guess our school really do have a lot of enemies. Enemies that are a lot tougher too." Number 4 examine the robot.

"That does explain why the action seems to look unnatural and isn't good at escaping." Number 6 just looks at the robot plainly.

"Let's take this to the group." Number 9 finally appears after turning off the sprinkler.

"And also these two students, they both need some extra lessons now." Number 4 starts to pull the rope which drags the two blindfold students down the hallway through a secret path.

…

"Report."

"Number 4, 6, 9 is in the operation today. There are two male students that are the transportation of the answer to the test, they are both in Grade 11 from Class E and G. One of them carried a container which contains money. The receiver is known as Big Boss in short BB. BB is actually a robot that is control by the actual Big Boss. The robot is able to walk, talk and using weapons just like a human and is waterproof. We three thinks that it is the help of the government. Currently the two students will be taking extra lesson to get the grade that they earn themselves. Not only that they will be kept watch along with their friends. End of Report."

The rest of the members listen to the report carefully, some are taking notes while other are thinking about the situation.

"Number 8 can you think of the reason for this situation attack." Number 2 asked.

"From my theory, using robot to handle is much more efficient so that they won't do the dirty work. Judging by the robot this school has the owner of a politician. There are two schools that is currently in suspicion. School A we do not have any ties while the school B we have a strong tie. Even though we have strong ties with the other but we must no let our guard down. Because maybe they are the one behind this." Number 8 looks at his theory closely.

"The robot is prototype A21, so this is only a test. The real deal should come out soon since they see the success of A21. So the next one would not falter from just one punch." Number 8 looks at number 6 then go back to the theory. "The next robot would be Version 1, from my view the robot would blend more and maybe disguise as one of the students by now."

"I see…" Number 1 thinks carefully.

"Why would a politician school wants to make our school look bad? It would make more sense when two schools have different curriculum and insult the other school system." Number 9 asked.

"Because one of the student that is hold suspect is the son of a politician." Number 3 answers after collecting more information about the two students. "Student A is the son of the politician who is not in good turn with both the school politician. While Student B is the son of a businessman who is in good term with only school A but neutral with school B. I still cannot tell which school is the suspect." Number 3 conclude.

"Wow… politician sure is complicated. This case sure involves with powerful people. I prefer to protect the son of a politician from bombs than fighting a politician." Number 5 comments.

"We already protect the son of a politician from bomb so you just feel comfortable about it." Number 4 point out.

"It's easier anyway since we already know how to handle. We were also successful too. We even earn the gratitude from the politician." Number 5 just shrugs.

"Let's move on to the next case then." Number 10 interject in as he knows that Number 4 and 5 likes to talk off topic. "We still have a lot more to go over."

"Yes, for this case we would keep it in the file to watch out. As we all know the school big welcome party is in one days. Number 2 has detect some bomb being plant on school ground five hours ago. Not just one but ten bombs already, it is locate under the school ground. You are all required to attend the school welcome party whether you like it or not. You are not require to wear the black cloak or white mask. But you must be cautious and find all the bombs as soon as possible." Number 1 ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See you all in the welcome party then, have a good time but still be cautious of your surrounding." Number 1 dismisses everyone.

One day before the Welcome Party…

Out at the school building, three black cloak and white mask are wondering around the school looking for any more bombs.

"I can't find anymore bomb Number 2." Number 5 take a seat since he is tired.

"We have only been here for two hours Number 5." Number 3 continues to search thoroughly, "Anyway I bet that they have more up their sleeves than just bombs. I bet that they will throw the bomb right into the window the moment HIM enters."

"Man… I wonder why would people keep on targeting HIM." Number 5 whines.

"HIM is a powerful business man and many people want to kill him so that they don't have to compete with HIM. I heard that HIM at least have to dodge 2 assassin in one week. Also school is HIM greatest weakness right now so it isn't weird to see HIM being more cautious around school." Number 2 answers while looking around for any more bombs.

"HIM sure have a tough life. A politician is even involved in the situation. We always have to carry a case of politician or businessmen which are all powerful. This is so hard." Number 5 got up and continue to looks for bombs.

"Find any more bombs?" Number 3 asked.

"I think we're clear." Number 2 answer, which Number 5 cheers. They all starts to walk out of the campsite when they see some strange figure jumping down from school wall.

"I think we have a problem. And it has to be when I am finally getting a break." Number 5 quickly hides with Number 2 and 3.

"Come on, there is no point in hiding." Number 2 dash out and runs toward the figure with Number 3 and 5 follows behind. As they approach the figure closer, they can make out that the figure is a dog.

"A dog?" Number 3 looks confused.

"I guess they really don't want to do their own dirty work now." Number 2 sigh.

Number 2 shoots out a net to capture the dog nicely.

"Are we going to have another meeting?" Number 5 whines.

"Yep. We don't have a choice. Everyone in the member must know every single information." Number 3 answers sternly.

"At least we stop from having more bomb since they only have one dog to do all the work." Number 2 observe the bag of remote bombs.

"I still can't believe that they would use animals in this situation." Number 3 looks at the dogs in sympathy.

"I don't think these dogs are ordinary dogs." Number 2 comments as he removes some of the dog's fur easily.

"More robot!" Number 5 whines.

"Technology sure have advanced very fast. I don't think Number 1 can catch up now." Number 3 comments.

"Not to mention we will be getting a lot of work from Number 1 too." Number 2 sighs.

"Let's go back then…and do the report." Number 5 gulp and sigh because he feels very tired right now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bubble's POV

'Sigh… This would have been more fun if I wasn't here for work.' I think to myself. 'Not only that I don't have any date because it would get in my way too. Now boys wouldn't stop asking me to dance with.'

Currently, I am dancing with another boy that I don't know. All I know is that he is a younger classmate since this is my last year of school already. No on can be older than me anyway. As I am dancing around, I need to keep a keen eye on any danger coming. This is so stressful…

The song finally ends and my partner bows to me and walks away. I sigh in relief but then another just have to come and ask me for a dance.

"Would you like to dance with me?" A purple eye and brown hair boy asked me. I look at him closely at this eyes, because his eyes aren't like all of the boys that I have danced with. Most boys that I have danced with would have heart eyes but this boy he seems more desperate for help.

"Sure…" I answer hesitantly. Then we continue to dance. While I am dancing I can see a girl glaring at me. The girl has puff ball brown hair and brown eyes. I think deeply and figure out that her name is Princess Morbuck. One of the most annoying person that I have ever met.

"Are you trying to run away from Princess Morbuck?" I asked as I look at him.

"Yes… I guess everyone see me as Princess Morbuck's boyfriend now don't they?" He sighs.

"I'm sorry to be rude but… what is your name? I have never seen you before." I asked politely.

"Now that you mention it… I have never seen you also…Well then, my name is Bandit and this is my last year of school." Bandit introduces himself first.

"My name is Bubble and this is also my last year. I hope we can get along, it's a shame that we didn't know each other sooner." I smile.

"I still can't believe that we are in the same year but didn't get to see each other." Bandit chuckles a little.

"I guess this year is going to be full of surprises," I smile.

We both became silent and my mind starts to drift off on the days that I have to join the Special X team.

Six Years ago…

"Bye Bye Ashely!" I wave goodbye to my friend as lunch break is over and we both have to get to our class.

I skip down the hallway to suddenly see something strange in the corner of my eyes. I slowly walk behind and then press my body against the wall when they turn around. I cautiously follow the weird figure until it disappears into thin air.

I blink about two times since I could have sworn that that person was there a moment ago. I look to my right and left and then shrug a little. I was going to head back when suddenly…

*Tap* *Tap*

I feel like someone is poking at the floor below which I immediately starts to touch each tile of the floor until one of the tile that is under a trash can sink a little. The tiles reveal a hole which I fall down into it.

"Ow…" I groan in pain since landing on my butt isn't that good.

When I look up I see many figures that are wearing a cloak.

'The Special X!' I quickly recognize the uniform even though they don't have any badge. Since everyone in the school knows about the Special X, even the transfer student has to know about it on their first day. I can feel my whole body is shaking in fear and the Special X members just look at me.

"I'm…I'm… SORRY!" I quickly shouted and got up so that I can get away from this place, but one of the members stop me.

"Wait!" His electronic voice shouts at me.

"Y-Yes?" I start to stutter from fear.

"I think you will be suitable for the Special X team." The black cloak said.

"What?" I look confused.

"Since no one has ever actually followed us to this point, I think that you are suitable. You will be perfect. I will recommend you to HIM." The black cloak walks up to me and gently pat my head.

"But… you're already a team." I said.

"We are going to retire soon and I think you will be suitable for our spots. We believe in you." He answered, "So… Are you in?"

I nodded since his words really warm my heart. For the first time, I feel like I have more confident in myself than before.

Flashback End…

I smile at the nice memory that I have and continue to dance with Bandit.

As I am dancing, HIM finally showed up with Mojo by his side. Both me and Bandit quickly break apart but we did bow to each other for the dance. We both immediately walk in a different direction just like the other students.

HIM was up the stage and prepare to make his speech, I look around to see someone outside the window. I walk closer to the window and prepare to wear my black cloak and white mask since we have to be prepared.

"Welcome to our school students. We hope you all will have a great and wonderful year this year…" HIM didn't talk long before that man fires a bullet. I quickly change into my black cloak and white mask, which it can shield the bullet nicely. I look around to see another person wearing a black cloak just like me. I was glad that no one saw me changing since everyone was too absorb in HIM's speeches.

No one's POV

The five black cloak starts to move around the ballroom causing the student to panic a little, but HIM assures the student that the five black cloak just want to join at the ball. The students then relax a little bit and some are still uneasy.

One of the black cloaks turns on their transmitter of their white mask to communicate with their friend more privately.

"Everyone this is Number 1 speaking, tell me who is currently wearing the black cloak." Number 1 speaks through the speaker of the white mask.

"Number 9 is here. I am at the East wing."

"Number 5 is here. I am near HIM, ready to stand guard."

"Number 10 is here. I am so glad that we can change, I hate this fancy dress code."

"Number 4 is here. I am at the West wing, which is also close to HIM as well."

"Where are the other? I only see five including me." Number 1 asked.

"We have no clue." Number 5 respond.

"I bet that they are here, but they weren't able to change into their uniform like us." Number 9 explains.

"I guess so…" Number 1 thinks it's reasonable since a lot of students start to wonder around a lot and changing in the toilet would blow their cover by gender.

"We just have to go with five people for now." Number 10 said.

"All right Number 10 be at the front entrance and prepare for some more spies to come in." Number 1 order.

"Roger that!" Number 10 quickly sprint down the hallway to get to stand guard of the door.

Number 1 scans around the room to see that some students are feeling tense while other just looks at him, feeling very intimidated.

'When will those people appear?' Number 1 thought to himself as he continues to look around the room again. 'Show yourself already.'

"ARG!"

Number 1 quickly turns around to the source of the sound. To see a black hair boy that is wearing a sun glass has already fallen down to the floor.

"Number 1, this is number 8 speaking, I have just knocked out at a guy called Ace. I think you should already see him fall down." Number 8 said through the transmitter.

Number 1 looks again to see Number 8 is waving at him and carry Ace up.

"Why did you hurt Ace?" Number 10 question.

"He was going to shoot HIM a minute ago." Number 8 respond.

"Wait… how were you able to change while knocking him out." Number 5 questions through the transmitter.

"I change behind one of the school pillars which is close to Ace." Number 8 answered while still carrying Ace, "I doubt he is alone, he isn't even from this school, I look at his ID card."

"I see… He has a gang. Number 8, you should keep an eye on him for now." Number 1 order, to see Number 8 nodded in his direction.

'I guess the others will be coming soon like Number 8.' Number 1 looks around again. 'This should end faster than I have anticipated.'

BOOOM!

Many students start to quickly run out of the hallway, with the help of the Special X to guide them to the safest path.

'I spoke too soon.' Number 1 turns around to face a huge boy with orange hair that covers his face.

"BIG BILLY IS HERE!" The boy shouts and starts walking toward Ace and Number 8. Number 8 prepare a fighting stance.

Big Billy charges toward Number 8 but he was able to dodge while carrying Ace. Since many students have already left, there are more area to fight in so it wasn't much of a problem. Number 1 run behind and then kick Big Billy on the back. Big Billy doesn't seems to be in pain for anything which cause Number 1 to panic a little. Big Billy just turns around and look at Number 1 and grab one of the chair and starts to swing around. Number 1 quickly dodge every attack to stall sometimes when the other has come to help.

Number 10 jumps up and land on Big Billy's should and then pull his hair. Causing Big Billy to roar in pain. Number 9 quickly run to help Number 8 to carry Ace away and lock him up but Big Billy notice and starts to run for Ace.

Big Billy pulled onto Number 9's cloak to stop him from moving any further which works. Number 9 then took the chance to knock out Big Billy but it didn't work. Big Billy keeps on his pursue to get Ace. Number 8 has already run ahead so Big Billy throws Number 9 at Number 8 direction.

"DUCK!" Number 9 shouts which Number 8 quickly obey.

Number 9 just barely flew over Number 8 and he quickly did a flip to landed nicely. But due to Number 8 ducking from the attack, this cause Big Billy to appear behind Number 8. Then Big Bill grabs onto Ace and Number 8 wasn't willing to let go. It ends up as a tug of war.

Until bullets start to fire breaking through glass. Everyone in the Special X team was surprised by the attack. But Big Billy seems to be prepared as he took the chance and pulled Ace out of Number 8's grip. Number 5 and Number 4 pull their black cloak to protect HIM and themselves. Number 6 has appeared out of nowhere and help Number 1 to stop Big Billy from escaping since the black cloak is bullet proof.

"This is meaningless." Suddenly Number 3 appears and said in the transmitter, "The building is going to get more damage with those bullet firing. Let go of the intruder for now, and hide a tracking device instead. Number 8, you should take note of the school that the intruders come from as well."

Everyone looks up to see Number 3 is on the balcony having the bird's eyes view.

"Got it." All of the members nodded. Number 10 is still on Big Billy's shoulder so he took the chance and put the tracking device on Big Billy messy hair. Big Billy smashes onto the floor causing Number 1 and 6 to move back. Number 10 just jump down from Big Billy so that he can move out with Ace.

Seeing how no one is attacking Big Billy anymore, he just took the chance and run away. Along the way, Big Billy smashes the wall again to make his escape. HIM sigh seeing his now destroyed ball.

"Is everyone all right?" Number 2 and Number 7 arrived when the scene has already died down.

"Yep, everything is fine. You sure took you time." Number 6 comments.

"You don't have as much to say as them." Number 10 point out.

"Why are you two so late?" Number 9 asked.

"Let's just say… our dance partner wouldn't leave us." Number 7 answer and Number 2 nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Number 3 and Number 6." Number 1 asked.

"I was in the crowd so I can't change. That's why I took the opportunity to go upstair and get a bird's eyes view." Number 3 explains.

"For me,… I was in the bathroom doing my business and when I came out, all of you were fighting a giant guy. I really miss the chance big time." Number 6 sighs.

Everyone nodded in understanding since everyone knows that Number 6 loves to see some actions and he doesn't like to miss it.

"Let's wrap up for today everyone." Number 1 clasp and the rest spread out into the crowd.

Everyone walks out the ballroom saying a goodbye to each other.

Brick's POV

"Argg…" I groan to myself due to fatigue from the Special X and ….Dexter…

"So Brick I think blah blah blah." I shout down from what Dexter is talking about. I called out my name once or twice and I just nodded pretending that I am listening. This is a student council meeting after all. I really wish I would have run the President last year but the leader of Special X has told me not to do so. And since the Vice President was also taken, I was stuck with treasurer. I only join the student council just to get the upper hand.

'This upper hand is a pain! I can already predict what Dexter would say next.' I groan to myself again but silently so that no one would notice.

'He is so going to say we need to security for the next event.' I think to myself.

"We should increase the security for the next event," Dexter said and I grin a little.

'That is because of the last accident from the welcome ball thing.' I look at Dexter to see his next action.

"We need to increase security because we don't want it to happen like the last incident of the Welcome Ball event," Dexter said.

I decided to join in some fun to see how much I can predict Dexter.

"So how are we going to increase the security. Since you know, some security can't be trust." I said out while pretending to look really serious and dedicated. In reality, I couldn't care less about what Dexter wanted to do.

'I bet he is going to use some connection to get the security from one of his rich family member or another student in school.' I look at Dexter intensively ready for him to say what is in my mind.

"We will ask the Special X for help," Dexter answered. I was a little bit surprise but I remain calm to not show it.

"What? Are you serious? Those guys wouldn't just work for the student council that easily. They only come to the rescue when they are needed." I look at Dexter like he just became stupid. I didn't expect Dexter to actually ask the Special X for help.

"They will help since they are not as powerful as HIM. And I have already asked HIM and he actually agrees to have the Special X to help." Dexter smiles back showing that he won.

"Well, that is good." I nodded and continue pretending to be happy about it.

"Is anyone against the idea." Blossom suddenly spoke up after being quiet for so long.

Everyone in the room remains quiet and didn't say anything.

"I guess everyone agrees." Dexter smiles, "Then it should work out nicely, for the school Halloween party next month."

Everyone quickly got up and say their goodbyes to the members. I walked out the door with some of my friends who are in the student council member. We are walking behind Blossom and Dexter to see those two are just flirting happily. The strange this is that those two aren't dating. I feel so sorry for Dexter sometimes since Blossom doesn't even show a sign of interest in him that much, and it is pretty obvious that Dexter has a huge crush on her.

I took a left turn to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" A very small voice shout out an apology. I look around until I met a pair of white eyes. This surprises me a little since I could have sworn that there was no one.

"It's all right." I wave to show that everything is fine.

The girl with white hair and white eyes walk away and I look at her closely. I blink for a moment and she is gone. The rub my eyes again and there really wasn't anyone. I remember the girl and felt like there is something wrong with that girl.

'She is in the same grade as me.' I open my eyes again after recalling her face and continue to walk down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bell's POV

'I wonder why no one notices me.' I think to myself. I am the invisible girl at school and I don't know if everyone did it on purpose or not but… no one seems to notice me. Is it because of my white hair and white eyes? Or maybe because I just stay quiet all the time. I will go with the second reason since it seems more reasonable. Even my teachers sometimes forget me as well, even though my academic is very good, but still… no one seems to notice me. No one notices me but I notice everyone. That is one strange thing.

'That brown hair boy has a crush on a brown hair girl.' I look to my right to see three students around my age talking to each other about school work. 'I bet that raven hair girl also knew that.'

I continue to walk down the hallway to bump into one of the most popular boys in school, and known as the flower boy, Boomer.

"Sorry," I whisper and continue walking, I knew that he didn't notice me so I didn't really care much. The only person who actually notice me in this school would be Principal MoJo and HIM. I have no idea how but they notice me. That is actually how I got into the whole Special X business.

Six Years Ago…

I am sitting by myself again, under the tree where the cool breeze greets me. I eat my lunchbox calmly and students pass by me without a glance toward my direction. I have already gotten used to it anyway.

"Why is a cute little girl sitting alone here for?" A strange guy approach. I look to my left and right to see if he is talking to someone else that isn't me.

"Me?" I question and looks at him strangely.

"Yes, I didn't know that our school would have a student that stay quiet by themselves like this." He continues to smile.

"Your school?" I keep on asking questions, and it's not my fault. Anyway, he starts asking me first anyway.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly then. I am the owner of this school, and my name is HIM. It is a pleasure to meet you." HIM smiles warmly.

"I see…" I only answer that and gone back to silence.

"I think you should join a club." HIM trying to make a conversation that I know will end sooner or later.

"(-_-?)" I just give HIM a questions mark look.

"I know a club! You should join Special X!" HIM continue to be as excited as possible.

"…" I didn't say anything since I don't want to talk with HIM anymore, he is starting to be annoying.

"I will help you sign up so be ready to train. I will send you a message of the location later." HIM said and walks away happily.

I just shrug and continue my lunch without know that HIM wasn't actually joking around about wanting me to join. That was the first time that I actually made friends with the member and I like it.

Flashback End…

'Thank you HIM.' I smile whenever I think of Special X. They are groups of weird people in it but that what made everyone unique. We all help each other and we are actually really close. Even though we never knew each other true identity, I think it is best to keep it that way.

*RING*

'The good thing about being invisible is that no one will notice you being late to class. That means you won't get detention as well.' I chuckle softly at the thought and continue to slowly walk into class.

Boomer's POV

'I could have sworn that someone bumps into me.' I look to my left and right to see no one, so the best way to solve this is that to let it go. I walk into my chemistry class to see that a white hair and light gray eyes boy is my neighbor seating for today. 'I guess this is one of those rare moments where I didn't sit next to a girl.'

I walk down the aisle of students to see some girls are waving me a greeting. I actually know almost all the girls in my grade. They are also my friends too but I don't usually talk to guys. The only guys that I think I talk to are Special X members. Maybe all of them are girls and I am the only guy in that team but I highly doubt it since some of them are way too strong to be a girl. The title of school flower boy doesn't do me any favor since I wasn't able to talk to many guys. They would only greet me but they never consider me as friends.

I sit down next to this boy without thinking much, but as classes start, I start to become a little bit curious since I have never seen him in school before. 'Maybe he is a transfer student.'

I was trying to hide my curiosity but the white hair boy caught me.

"Just ask, I know that you are curious." White hair boy said quietly while still looking at the whiteboard.

"Does my face make it that obvious?" I chuckle quietly and keep on looking at the whiteboard as well.

"No, you just keep on shaking your leg, that's all." White hair boy answers simply.

"So what is your name? Are you new here?" I asked politely.

"Blaine and I actually stay here for ten years already," Blaine answers which surprise me. "Are you new here?" Now it's his turn to question.

"Actually no… I only stay here longer than you one year." I answer sheepishly, "Also my name is Boomer by the way."

We both became silent since we couldn't believe that we have never seen each other's face until today. Now that is weird. I guess the school is very big.

"Funny how we just met each other today. You're not the first one that I have just met." Blaine chuckles.

"Who is it that is before me?" I asked since I start to feel comfortable around him for some reason. It's like we have already known each other before.

"A brown hair and purple eye girl. Her name is Bunny." Blaine turns to look at me to see my expression.

"Who?" I look at Blaine like he is just saying some random name.

"I guess you have never met her before either." Blaine chuckles again.

"Our school sure is very big," I comment.

"I think you will notice her soon, it's funny how she also stayed in this school for a long time too." Blaine went back to looking at the whiteboard.

"Is she in this class?" I look around for brown hair and purple eye girl.

"No, but she does stand out a lot. I can't believe that I didn't notice it until a week ago." Blaine starts to take down some notes.

"I guess the last years of school surprises us." I start to doodle around my notebook since I have already written down the note on the whiteboard.

"I don't know why but I feel like I have known you for ages, I think I am not going to change my seat. How about you?" Blaine asked.

"Me too, it's like you are my long lost friend or something." I laugh quietly. "Let's sit together until the year of our school year."

"Good." Blaine nodded in acknowledgment and we both went back to taking notes while exchange some small talk.

'For the first time in years, I actually have a friend that is a guy and not a girl.' I think to myself, as I answer back Blaine's question.

No One's POV

"Can you tell me again why can't we play football?" Number 6 questions into the communicator in the mask.

"Because we are to patrol the stadium in case of the opponent team going to attack or do any funny business." Number 2 groan and explain to Number 6 through the communicator since they are at the different side of the field.

"You know life is so not fair, we can just represent the school and play football since we are way better than any player on the field." Number 6 complaint.

"I also want to play too." Number 4 joins into the conversation via the communicator.

"We are here because of our 'club duty' we are not here to have fun. Got it?" Number 2 talks into the communicator harshly.

"Number 2 is so uptight." Number 4 point outs.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Number 2 talks back.

"Hmmmm…." Number 4 thinks.

"Oh! I Know!" Suddenly Number 9 join in. "Number 4, do you know who will win today's football game. Our school's team or the opponent's team."

"Wow! That is a good question." Number 4 said happily while Number 6 claps really hard for everyone to hear.

"This group is full of weird people." Number 2 groan again.

"You are a part of this group so you are saying that you are weird too you know." Number 8 joins in.

"Why is everyone targeting me today!" Number 2 complaint.

"Because you answer Number 6's annoying questions." Number 10 also join in.

"Yay! So many people are participating in this conversation now." Number 6 cheers, "I was so bored standing alone behind this pole."

"I am leaving now." Number 10 said after hearing Number 6 just said.

"Wait! No! My friends!" Number 6 said dramatically.

"It's a good thing that no one can see your face, or else we all would have figure out who you are. And I bet it will look really funny." Number 4 comments.

"That is true." Number 8 said in an agreement.

The game starts and all the ten black cloaks have already been at their station for 20 minutes, that is why everyone is so bored and starts talking.

"I am loving my hiding spot right now." Number 5 pop out of nowhere in the conversation.

"Wow, for the first time Number 5 joins in really slow." Number 2 said in an amazement.

"Aww… Did you miss me Number 2?~" Number 5 saying sweetly to Number 2, and he starts to burst into laughter.

"That gave me goosebumps." Number 2 comment.

"Even though it's not directly for me but I also feel creep out." Number 6 comment.

"I guess I am too sweet for you two." Number 5 ego starts to grow bigger.

"Why do you like your spot anyway?" Number 10 start to change the topic.

"I am under the bleacher which means…" Number 5 wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Number 6.

"LUCKY!" Number 6 shouts a little bit too loud into the microphone causing everyone's ears to hurt a little bit.

"Number 6 be quieter." Number 1 also joins in the conversation now.

"I never expect Number 1 to join in." Number 9 said in amazement.

"Everyone stay still at your hiding spot." Number 3 said through the communicator.

"Number 3 is also talking now!" Number 4 cheers.

"This is one those stupid happy moment." Number 2 grumble.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it is one of the best moment to be in." Number 8 said sweetly.

"Number 8 don't turn into Number 5." Number 10 quickly say.

"HEY! What is wrong being me?" Number 5 questions. "I am fun you know."

"Yeah, yeah" Number 10 just brush away Number 5.

"Guys!" Number 3 said into the microphone angrily. "Get back to station properly, the game is starting and we don't want anyone seeing us."

"I think you should be the most careful Number 3 since you are in the riskiest spot." Number 9 said in concern.

"Thanks for the worries but I have everything under control." Number 3 said it in somewhat devious tone.

"That tone is really creepy but it always helps our duty to be easier all the time." Number 7 comment who was quiet for a long time and now finally talks.

"You came a little bit too slow Number 7, I don't think anyone is going to talk now." Number 6 said.

"I don't really mind since I am going to focus on the duty at hand." Number 7 said and gone back quiet.

Now everyone is focusing on the game as the school vs the opponent team is playing football like they are fighting for their life. The opponent team is known for being the school's rival/competitor. That is why the Special X team are told to keep an eye on the situation. The game continues smoothly without a doubt, until the end. The Special X members complain about why would they have to come even though there is nothing going on, but in the end they were quiet and went back to their usual routine after that.

Bandit's POV

"Hello…" I said in a little bit of hesitation as I am sitting next to a black hair and green eye girl.

"What do you want?" She said to me coldly.

"Er… Nothing…" I said, feeling a little bit timid by her appearance.

"That is also what I thought." She answers and continues to ignore my existent.

I turn to my left to see I am sitting next to a guy with red hair and red eyes.

"Err…" I was going to say something when.

"Don't say something stupid." He said to me, which made me quiet.

'Why is everyone near me so rude? I can't believe that I am sitting with two strangers that I have never known until today that they have been staying in this school as long as I do.' I think to myself.

'I miss sitting with my friends, it's a shame that they aren't in the same class as I do.' I think to myself again, 'I also miss the Special X members too, they are a really fun group. Hmm… this made me want to go back to thinking about the say that I join Special X.'

Six Years Ago…

"Bandit! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" My PE teacher yelled at me.

I wasn't such a good kid, I was really rebellious too. I like to defy my teacher's order.

"But didn't you say that you want me to exercise? Isn't climbing tree also part of the exercise? But you know, climbing tree is much better than your stupid exercise course." I yelled back while laying down on one of the tree branches.

"THAT IS DANGEROUS!" My PE teachers continue to yell at me.

"This tree is as strong as a steel. It won't break anytime soon." I said back while my PE teacher continues to yell at me. The other students just stare at me in awe at my skill to be able to do some acrobat around trees. I didn't listen to my PE teacher and swing around some branches and do some flips at made the other student go woo and aaa.

I was only able to enjoy this moment for about a good ten minutes before the school Principal came to greet me.

"Hello, Bandit. It is I, Principal Mojo. I demand to know if you would listen to my request." Principal Mojo approaches me while I continue to swing around the trees.

"Not interested!" I quickly answer back since Principal's request is never fun.

"Then I will make a bet with you, and then win that bet. So that I can force you into giving in my request and start listening to your PE teacher." Principal Mojo looks at me.

"Hmmm… That does sound interesting, so if I win you would leave me alone right?" I sit down on one of the branches and look at Principal Mojo.

"Of course." Principal Mojo smiles strangely.

"Then what challenge are you going to give me," I smile brightly and ready to face Principal Mojo.

"Let's have a nice simple race of speed." Principal Mojo said while taking out his suit and necktie. I laugh at his comment because I am so going to win, who knows how old Principal Mojo is. Not to brag but I am one of the fastest runners in school.

"Really are you sure?" I asked while continue to laugh.

"Of course." Principal Mojo looks at me with that strange smiles.

We both stand on a line that was drawn by our feet.

"Ready?" My PE teacher asked, we both nodded in response, "3…2…1…GO!"

I quickly sprint and I could see that I am winning, so I turn around to look back. But I didn't see anyone. I turn back to the front again to see Principal Mojo is already waiting for me at the end of the finished line. I was really shocked and stop when I finally cross the finished line.

"You took one minutes and twenty seconds on 100-meter run, while I took fifty-nine seconds on this 100-meter run." Principal Mojo smirks.

"So what is the deal." I sigh at my defeat.

"I would like you to join Special X and keep this a secret, come to my office later for more information." Principal Mojo whispers quietly to my ears and then look at me again, "I would like you to start paying attention to class."

Then Principal Mojo looks at me again and leave.

"PE teacher!" I turn to look at my PE teacher, "I am very sorry for causing so much trouble to you for the past months. I bowed down and no one suspects a thing about what Principal Mojo just said. I bet everyone just thought that Principal Mojo told me to apologize to my PE teacher so that is why no one asked me the reason why Principal Mojo whispers into my ears.

'This is going to be fun, Special X looks like a great place to continue climbing trees now.' I grin happily and start doing the old PE session.

Flashback End…

I went back to listening in class but… I feel like the ground is shaking.

*RUMBLE RUMBLE*

"Does anyone feel like the ground is shaking?" The black hair and green eye girl asked.

"I do too," I answer back.

The ground continues to shake harder and the teacher stops teaching.

"EARTHQUAKE!" One of the student screams and everyone starts to panic.

"The last thing that I want is someone causing a commotion like shouting earthquake." The red hair and red eye boy sigh.

"RUN!" The teacher quickly shouts and everyone runs out the door. We weren't the only class as all the other students start to run around.

The ground starts to shake even harder and well… to be honest I think it's not natural at all. I was one of the few students at choose to just stay under the table since that is the best solution. Running is never a good idea during an earthquake. I look around to see the same people who are sitting beside be also choose to stay under the table.

*RUMBLE RUMBLE*

I look out the window and my eyes grow wide. Then I turn around to see the reaction of the people who sits beside me.

'This is bad…' I think to myself as I look outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossom's POV

I look outside the window to see a giant robot appears, it is slowly walking toward the school. The robot leaves a destruction along its path. This is new and our school has never faced such a big robot before. I am starting to think that the enemies really want to kill HIM. Poor HIM… I wonder what he did to make to have so much enemy.

"That is so cool…" I turn around to see a girl with white hair and white eyes girl looks at the robot in awe.

"How is that cool? That is trouble?" I look at the girl. She was taken back a little bit at my sudden reply. This made me think that I may have sound rude.

"I am sorry for being rude." I quickly apologize thinking that she thinks my question is rude.

"No! No! No…" She frantically answers, then she became silent again. I look at her since I am waiting for her to answer.

*RUMBLE*

The ground shake and I look outside to see the giant robot has taken another step closer to school.

"I think we should get out of the building and let the Special X handled the situation." I quickly suggest so that I could run and go change. The white hair and white eye girl nodded and we both runs to a different direction.

As I was running I look out the window to see a tree at the bottom. I smile a little bit and jump out the window while landing on top of the tree. I didn't even hesitate to change into a black cloak and wear my white mask.

I take out my binocular and hide nicely inside the tree while getting a good view of the robot.

"Is anyone ready to fight that robot?" I asked.

"I'm already fighting the robot Number…"

No One's POV

"That is one expensive looking robot." Number 5 comments with a whistle.

"It's a shame that we will have to crush it." Number 10 said sarcastically and starts cracking his knuckle.

"They spent way too much money on useless things." Number 4 comments.

The three of them starts running toward the robot while talking about how stupid the enemies are and boasting about how they are going to beat it in five minutes.

"Concentrate! You shouldn't underestimate anyone." Number 3 warn.

"We got it Number 3." Number 10 sighs.

"You guys! Wait for me!" Number 7 shouts as he starts sprinting to his friends.

The other three members did not wait because they knew that Number 7 is one of the fastest runners. So they just continue to run faster, which Number 7 still catch up no problem.

"So… what's the plan?" Number 7 asked since they almost reach the robot.

"Just smash it as hard as you can!" Number 6 shouted out of nowhere.

The four members look ahead to see that Number 6 and Number 8 has already started slowing down the robot.

"Those two sure are fast." Number 4 looks at those two impress.

"Took you all long enough." Number 6 comments and continue to punch the robot which leaves some dent mark.

"This one looks tough." Number 8 continue to observe.

"Let's go up then Number 5." Number 4 looks at Number 5 in a challenging way.

"Okay then, the first one to find its main core wins!" Number 5 quickly shout and they both start climbing up the robot.

"Isn't it dangerous to climb up that high?" Number 9 has arrived in time to see Number 4 and 5 starts climbing up the robot.

"It's them we are talking about. No matter where they go, they will always try to do some stunt." Number 1 appears alongside with Number 3 trailing behind.

"Where is Number 2? His the only one left." Number 8 asked while finish tying the rope around both robot's leg.

"WATCH OUT NUMBER 4 AND 5!" Number 9 shout out as the robot starts to fall down due to tripping around the rope that Number 8 has done.

Number 4 and 5 quickly jump down to land on the ground nicely and quickly run before the robot could crush them.

"I found the main core of the robot!" Number 4 shouts in victory while still running.

The robot collapses onto the ground which Number 2 appears on time with a big laser gun with him.

"This should destroy the robot." Number 2 said and hand it to Number 4.

Number 4 cheers for a minute and quickly aim at the robot's main core circuit. The laser shot a color of red and perfectly hit the center of the circuit. The robot immediately shut down and everyone cheers.

"It's a good thing that it's only one. Since this gun needs to recharge every 30 minutes. Also, it's a good thing that Number 4 has good aiming too." Number 2 sighs a relief.

"Let's quickly clean this up." Number 3 orders.

"Man… I don't like cleaning up." Number 6 complaint.

"You complain as much as a bratty girl." Number 10 said while slapping Number's 6 arms in the process.

"Ow! I am not you're punching bag, you know that Number 10." Number 6 rubs his arm and finally starts cleaning up the mess.

"But for some reason, we finish it faster than expected." Number 8 thinks carefully.

"Well, that is thanks to Number 2's new weapon design." Number 7 points out.

"I agree with what Number 8 is thinking, I think they want us to reveal one of our secret weapons." Number 3 starts to think.

"I guess I shouldn't have brought out this weapon." Number 2 sighs depressingly.

"It's all right, I think you made the right choice in bringing out this weapon." Number 1 pat Number 2's pat, "Not to mention, it would have taken us a longer time if we do with only our fist. We just need to continue to develop better technology to be able to beat them."

"I am glad that this is my last year of school since I won't be thinking a new weapon anymore." Number 4 said with a sigh of happiness.

"I thought it is Number 2 and 3 who is doing that area with Number 8 too." Number 9 asked confusedly.

"I also join too!" Number 4 said while swinging his arms up and down.

"Enough talking already, let's just quickly finish this." Number 1 command and everyone just continues to clean the mess until nothing was left behind.

Bunny's POV

"SPREAD THE FUN! WHOOO!" I cheered loudly as today is school spirit day.

I step up on one of the cafeteria tables and did a back flip landing nicely. Then I jump down from the table and did a cartwheel.

"YAY!" I continue to shout out happily as I finish the cartwheel, ending strongly which earns many applause. I kick the door open to end my performance dramatically but…

"OW!"

I freeze for a moment hoping that it wasn't someone that would start a drama. I slowly turn around to see a red hair boy looking at me with a stoic expression. Next to the red hair boy is a black hair boy who is laying down on the ground. I guess I kick the door at his face.

"Butch, you could have dodged that." The red hair boy points out.

"And you could have warned me too, you know that Brick." The black hair boy Butch, look up at the red hair boy known as Brick.

Brick just shrug in response and help Butch get up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize since it is the right thing to do.

"Are you the school head cheerleader?" Brick asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah… Why?" I question him since he looks like he knows a lot of things.

"I'm not surprised to see you shouting really loud in the cafeteria," Brick said and just walk into the cafeteria.

"Oh! Your name is Bobby!" Butch just spoke out nowhere like he just remembers my name even though it's wrong.

"No, it's actually Bunny." I correct Butch.

"Close enough." Butch waves his hand and just walk into the cafeteria.

'People like him sure doesn't have any school spirit. Anyway! How can he not remember my name properly when I have to shout out my name to the entire school in order to join the cheerleader team?' I thought to myself and just walk into school since I have early lunch.

I sit nicely at one corner of the room and look under the desk to see some scribble. But one scribble caught my attention.

'Indigo, Violet is part of Purple family…Who wrote that weird message?' I thought to myself with a grin plaster on my face.

'One of that message did get me into Special X too.' I close my eyes and starts to think back the events that happen six years ago.

Six Year Ago…

"Bunny, you should some doodling on desk already." My math teacher scolds me.

"Yes ma'am, I will try to stop doodling on a desk," I said politely and wait for the moment when my math teacher to turn around. I immediately went back doodling, this time under the desk instead. I am not an artist but… MATH CLASS IS BORING!

I look at the whiteboard and picture what I may be able to draw under the desk. It is like drawing blindly under the desk.

When class ends, I check under the desk to be able to see my masterpiece, which turns out better than last time. I have successfully drawn a bunny! I applaud myself in my head but there is another drawing under the desk too.

'School map?' I erase my drawing and look at the weird draw out school map. 'Which part of school is this?'

I take a snapshot of it and then erase the school map since I want to keep this to myself. I am a greedy person too (^-^).

Looking at the strange school map, walking up and down, turning left and right as if it's adventure to finding a mummy in a pyramid. Facing many traps such as other students are blocking the path, teachers are trying to take your phone and acting like you are walking to your next class even though I'm actually going to ditch next class.

Until I was in front of the school fountain. I look closely at it since the drawing didn't say anything more than just mark the spot of the fountain.

'Time for some fun!' I think to myself excitedly, I turn around to see a sign saying, 'Do not step into the fountain.'

I didn't care about the sign, I took off my shoes and jump into the fountain with no hesitation while creating a big splash. I walk closer to the center, then dive down to see a blurry letter that I can make out.

'X' I smile brightly thinking that I have found gold.

I step on the X mark with no hesitation to reveal instead a hole which I drop down. I landed on a nice comfy sofa and looking up to see that the ceiling is nicely closed. The room is very cold since I just happen to swim in the fountain and now I am soaking wet.

"I didn't call you all here —"

I look up to see the school Principal MoJo stunned face.

"Hello!" I greet him since I'm not scared of the school Principal MoJo.

"I see… I guess you will become part of the team…" Principal MoJo looks at me as if evaluating my status.

"What team?" I question.

"Special X team, the team that helps protect/defend the school. The team that also brings fame and fortune to the school. The team that also help clean up the school nicely. The team that —"

"Yeah… yeah… Special X, I understand already." I quickly cut Principal MoJo's going to be a long speech, "I'm going to join if I can eat all these candies." I point at a bowl of candy at the corner of the room.

"So you are going to be joining the team." Principal MoJo declares.

"Yep!" I said while my mouth is full of candy.

"That was easy…" Principal MoJo mumbles to himself which I heard that since I have a very good sense of hearing.

End of Flashback…

"Candy~" I said quietly to myself while starts to daydreaming about candy land.

"Bunny!"

I snapped out of my daydream and turn around to see Bubble coming toward me.

"Bubble!" I went up to hug her since she is part of the cheerleader team, she is the co-captain.

"Did you happen to have daydreamed about candy again?" Bubble question while teasing me a little.

"Candy never fails to come into my mind." I gave her a cheeky grin.

'The candy just save me…' I thought to myself as Bubble continues to talk with me casually.

"What costume are you planning to wear for the Halloween party?" Bubble asked excitedly.

"Hmm… I want to try…" I have no idea why but I want to wear this costume for this last year, since it will be my last time too, "I want to wear they Special X outfit."

Bubble looks at me strangely but then gives me a smile.

"Then let's wear it together! Special X outfits as twins for our last Halloween party. Also, are you going to join this afternoon game?" Bubble holds out my hand.

"What game?" I wasn't told about afternoon game.

"It's called Ice shirt." Bubble answers which I just look at her strangely.

"What is that game?" I just gave her my weird look.

"I also have no idea, they want to have five boys and five girls to represent our grade." Bubble said and look at me.

"I guess you want me to join right?" I give Bubble a knowing look.

"Yep! Join with me!" Bubble said excitedly and shake my hand.

"Okay then, I will join since I am kind of curious to what this 'Ice Shirt' event is." I shake Bubble's hand in agreement.

"Thank you! I will go tell the others." Bubble quickly went out the room to tell everyone the news, which not long the teacher came into the room.

"Sit down, the class is starting." My biology teacher looks at us with her deadly stares.

I sit down and look at the suspicious whiteboard closely.

'Bug…' I think to myself, I casually look out the window like I don't care about the class. I used the window as the mirror and aim at the bug. I start to spin my pencil, pretending that I was playing around. This is no ordinary pencil, inside contain a steel ball that can be launch out like a gun except it's harmless. The most that it can hurt you is just like a mosquito bite, that doesn't leave you itching.

I took my time to aim, and the moment the teacher was targeting a student from the other side of the room. I shoot the bag to hit the buy nicely, but for some reason the biology teacher flinch.

'Did she notice? That's impossible!' I think to myself but just act casual like nothing happens. She also did the same too, I think her name was Ms. Medusa. She is sure one suspicious teacher, she is going to be my next target.

'Report… *sighs* I hate writing.' I groan a little.

Then Ms. Medusa targets me in answering her question which I answer nicely with no hesitation. Ms. Medusa seems to not be suspicious of me anymore but I am still suspicious of her.

'Teacher… so much works.' I continue to look at Ms. Medusa as if I'm listening to her but I'm actually analyzing all her of actions.

No One's POV

"Welcome to Ice Shirt game! The 9-12 grade will send out their representatives and compete against each grade level. The game is simple, melt the ice block in order to get the shirt and let one of the representatives wears it. _(A/N: My school actually play this game and it's really hard. Only my grade was able to succeed in melting the ice and wear the very dirty clothe. :P)_ " The announcer shouts out as students cheer. Everyone has gathered at the school playground area.

"So this is our school representative?" Bunny questions, "I barely knew everyone in here."

"The school is big, I guess. I will just introduce. My name is Boomer." Boomer introduces politely.

"Buttercup." Buttercup just looks at everyone and end with a glare at Butch.

"Hello! Name's Butch." Butch waves and grin looking at Buttercup.

"Blossom, I think you all know my name since I am the vice president," Blossom said in a monotone voice.

"Brick." Brick also have a short introduction of himself, which everyone starts to follow along.

"Bandit!" Bandit looks at Blaine.

"Blaine…" Blaine looks like he doesn't even want to be here.

"Bubble!" Bubble smiles brightly.

"Bunny~" Bunny said while thinking something.

"Wait… I think we are missing one girl." Blaine points out.

"Yeah, I invite Robin but she was stuck in after school work." Buttercup just shrugs.

"I know someone," Blossom said and walk behind the tree, pulling out a white hair girl with white eyes.

Everyone was surprised for a moment to see that someone is behind a tree.

"Everyone this is Bell. Now we are set." Blossom said like it's an order.

"Everyone let's begin!" The announcer shouts which a student representative hand everyone the ice block, "Remember your can't use trees or any other hard object that may help you to break the ice."

"YYAAAA!" Butch throws the ice really hard on to the ground, which doesn't work as the ice still stay as hard as ever.

"This is one tough ice block." Buttercup comments while kicking the ice block.

"Try rubbing it really hard," Bell suggests even though it is soft but everyone heard it.

Blossom pick up the ice block and starts to rub it really hard with Bubble.

"That is way too slow," Bandit said and took the ice block while continuing to throw the ice block onto the dirty ground really hard.

"The boys should just take turns throwing the ice onto the ground," Bunny suggests and immediately they boys starts to throw it onto the floor as it releasing out their anger.

The pattern has gone like this until Boomer throws it really bad causing the ice block to land on a sandy ground, which finally made a crack.

"There is a crack!" Bubble shouts excitedly.

"Throw it on the sand!" Blossom quickly shouts. Then rest of the guys then throw at the sand which the ice block starts to break.

"Wait!" Buttercup stops and checks the ice to see that part of the cloth sticks out. Buttercup starts to pull the shirt but Bell stops her.

"Wait… the… the… shirt will… rip!" Bell was a little bit intimidate by Buttercup's strength, but Buttercup still listens to Bell.

"So who was it again that is going to wear this shirt?" Buttercup asked.

"Bandit? Why?" Brick answers.

"Bandit take off your shirt." Buttercup orders which made Bandit hesitate but he eventually did, revealing his nice abs.

"Rub this block of ice on Bandit's body. _(A/N: This actually really happens to one of my friends, and it was my idea too. My friend didn't know it. Hehehehe (￣_ _ω￣_ _))_ " Buttercup gave it to Butch, which Butch didn't hesitate to do so.

"What!" Bandit was surprised which Butch has already started to rub around Bandit's body until he was cover in sand.

"This is a bad idea!" Bandit said which made Butch stops.

"Just continue throwing, it's better," Bunny said and the boys went back to throwing on to the ground until half the block of ice was gone.

"We can pull the shirt out now!" Blossom said and pulled the shirt out of the ice, and immediately make Bandit wears it.

*BEEP*

"The Grade 12 students wins!" The announcer declares.

"That was one tough ice block," Buttercup repeats as she was also sweating from throwing the ice block onto the ground.

"Glad to be working with all of you." Bubble said happily and wave everyone goodbye.

Everyone went separates ways, going back to their own world.

Somewhere else…

"I didn't expect them to meet each other in a group this fast." HIM looks down from the window.

"Neither did I! I will have a word with this person who thought of this idea." Principal MoJo looks in displeased.

"It's all right, I guess it is fate to meet each other in a group," HIM said and walk down the hallway aimlessly with Principal MoJo behind thinking about HIM's words about fate.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brick's POV

'For some reason, I feel like I have been noticing those people lately, by those people I mean by the group that I met during the Ice shirt game.' I thought to myself as I look around to see Buttercup around the corner talking to her friends. She also noticed me so I just gave her a nodded and she just nodded back. After walking down passing two classes, I look through one class to see Boomer is talking to group girls. Boomer looks at my way h wave, which I just wave back.

'This is an odd feeling.' I thought carefully.

"BRICK!" Butch suddenly called me, I also have notice that Butch has been sticking close to me as well. I just turn around to see that Butch is catching up to me, so I decide to wait patiently for a moment.

"Thanks for waiting," Butch said as he finally catches up to me and we both starts to walk down the hallway together. For once, I wasn't annoyed to walk with someone, also Butch is as tall as me so it's made me feel like we are equal. Since most of the people that I walk with are shorter than me for some reason. The tallest person that I have walked with other than Butch would be Dexter, but he is still shorter than me.

"Come on Brick! Tell me what's going to happen on Halloween. There are rumors about Special X are going to be at the party as well." Butch said which I feel a little bit taken aback a little bit. I didn't know that Dexter has approved of this, I thought that he was better than that.

"That is weird? I didn't hear anything about this in the student council meeting?" I said as think carefully.

"Really? It thinks they decided when they saw the giant robot." Butch said.

"The school sure is getting busier and busier," I comment just in time the bell ring.

We both part way and I walk down the hallway alone. This made me start to daydream about how I have joined the Special X.

Six Years Ago…

I was alone and by myself. I don't have friends because I am anti-social. Also, most of my classmate sees me as a smarty pant and all they know about me is that I don't listen in class.

'School is boring.' I thought to myself as I am walking around the school playground. It is during class time and most students are already in class but today I decide to ditch. I walk toward a large tree which would provide a nice shade for me to have my nice nap. I don't really care if the teacher found me since none of them are as smart as me anyway.

I let my body flop down on to the nice soft grass as the cool breeze pass by. Slowly my eyelid starts to fall down as I sing a lullaby in my head as my mind starts to doze off but…

*VVVVRRROOOOM*

I open my eyes as I hear the sound of the car has been pulled to a stop. I turn around to see someone got out of a motorcycle wearing a white mask and black cloak. I quickly climb up the tree to hide and I eyed those people suspiciously.

'Are those…Special X?' I question myself as two more motorcycles start to park after the first one.

"Hahaha! I won!" The Motorcycle A said as he cheers happily.

"You cheated!" Motorcycle B groans.

"This is just ridiculous." Motorcycle C just comments.

'They are playing around?' I continue to question since the Special X that I heard off does not do something this ridiculous kind of game.

"I will beat you next time! I can't wait for us to graduate so that I can see all of your faces." Motorcycle B said as he neatly hides the motorcycle around the bushes.

I jump down from the tree as I have too many questions in my head already and decided to just ask them myself.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked and starts to climb over the fences that are a wall between the playground and the parking lot.

The three white masks look at me surprised at my sudden approach.

"Wait… why didn't we see him?" White masked A asked in surprise and looks at his two members.

"Maybe…" White masked C trail off as he is not sure what to say.

"Maybe what?" I asked and look irritate at how slow these people are.

The three just remain quiet and I felt like my respect for Special X has dropped.

"If you guys don't answer me, then I will show you that I can be a better Special X member that you guys," I said causing the three of them to be stunned in surprise.

"So do you think you can a better Special X member that us?" Suddenly a fourth white mask came from behind me.

"Yep!" I didn't hesitate and look at the white mask D.

"Let's have a race, three of us will compete against you. If you can get to the finish line before at least one of us. You can join the Special X and we will respect you." The white mask D said.

"Deal!" I quickly agree since I will show them that I am better than them and will be able to take on all of them.

"Come on guys, let's show this boy what we got." The white mask D commands. The other two nods and everyone take positions. The white mask A just standby, to be the judge.

"Ready… Set… GO!" The white mask A shout and everyone quickly sprint.

I quickly run as fast as possible while observing my opponent. I have to say, all of them are a fast runner but I wouldn't let them beat me that easily. I push myself a little bit and I am already ahead of them. I can feel myself smiling as the finish line is closer.

Then out of nowhere one of the white mask pass by me at ease, which in the end title that person as the winner while I am in second place. I was stunned for a moment since I didn't expect to loose someone that easily. Even though I may beat two of the Special X member but… none of them look tired at all. I am the only one that is actually breathing very hard. Right now I felt like my lung is going to burst at any moment.

"You did good for someone your age, we actually never expect you to win two of our member." The white mask D said as he pats my shoulder.

"I want to join Special X," I said and look at the white mask D.

"The deal is the deal, I will tell HIM about you and expect HIM to come and meet you soon." He said and wave me a goodbye.

That day was the last time that I ditch class and from then on I continue to attend class. Even though it may be boring but I have learned that if I slack off someone would move a step ahead of me without warning.

End of Flashback…

*BUZZ*

My phone vibrate, which is odd to me. This vibrate is only meant that a message from the Special X group. I look to my left and right slowly to check for anyone suspicious then I check my phone.

HIM: It is time

HIM: Meeting this after school

'What?' I think carefully as I sit at my seat.

No One's POV

"Hello Everyone, since I think that this message has made everyone anxious all day. I will make it quick." HIM said as he looks at everyone, "So since you all have been at the school for a month now, I think it is time to decrease your workload. Since all of you are going to go to university soon. Also, I have already train new Special X too."

Everyone nodded at HIM's statement as they understand the situation.

"Also you all know that the duration of time in school for Grade 12 is shorter right?" HIM looks at everyone as they just nodded, "All of you will be graduating in May and this is already October… It's almost the end of October approaching November already. You all will have 6 to 7 months."

Everyone was a little bit confuse about only having half a year left which everyone was a little bit happy and sad at the same time.

"This tradition has been carrying out every time when some or all of the Special X member graduate. So I would like all of you to try to discover each other identity before the end of the school year. You are all not allowed to ask or answer each other when wearing a cloak or not wearing a cloak since this will be your test to be able to graduate from this club. Good luck." HIM ends the statement and got up from his chair and walk out the room.

"Well, that was short." Number 10 sarcastically said.

"I hope to see all of you in person soon." Number 8 said a little bit timid.

"Oh yeah! I almost want you all to try to guess who is which number also, then at the end of the year you all will write a paper to me." HIM suddenly pop up and disappear again.

"…"

"That is one creepy thing to do." Number 6 said to break the silence.

"See you all soon…" Number 1 said to leave the room, which everyone follows only having what left in their mind is about the other identity.

Bubble's POV

'I can't believe that HIM wants us to figure out the each other's identity, by using our skill from the Special X. This is going to be hard.' I sigh as I think carefully as look at the ground.

"Bubble?"

I look up to see Boomer is looking at me, I immediately blush a little since I have been having a tiny crush on him after the Ice shirt game event. And I went back looking at the ground.

"H-Hey Boomer!" I stutter as awkwardly said hello to Boomer, I really hope that he wouldn't notice it.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit next to you would you?" Boomer asked politely.

"No! Not at all!" I spoke up and couldn't help feeling how I sound a little bit weird.

Boomer just smiles and sit down on the ground beside me. I took a quick glance at Boomer to see that he is looking up the sky. Then I quickly look down on the ground again as we both just stay quiet.

Boomer's POV

I look up the sky as I can sometimes feel Bubble looking at my direction which I couldn't help but smile.

'This surely bring back some good memories…' I closed my eyes and starts to wonder off into a flashback.

Six Years Ago…

It was already late afternoon, students are already going home and I happen to be stuck with an unfinished assignment. My assignment was to draw a picture of the tree but it took my quite some time to be able to draw properly.

"Boomer? I think you should rest and come back tomorrow." My art teacher suggests.

I just shake my head and continue drawing, my art teacher could only sigh at my stubbornness.

"Boomer, you have been drawing for three hours already. You won't draw any better without resting." My art teacher continues to try to persuade me.

I just shake my head in respond and ignore her later on. I can hear my art teacher sighs and her footstep starts to fade away. After a moment of silent, I went back to drawing the tree again. For some reason, this tree seems to change everyone single hour. Since I have been drawing for three hours, the tree seems to change three times.

I actually finish during the first hour already but I notice that it changed that is why I decide to stop a draw again. During the end of the second hour, I notice that it changes again so that is why I decided to stay behind. It almost four hours pass so I am prepared to draw the changes.

Funny how every time it changes, the ground would be a little bit hot.

"Are you by chance Boomer?"

I sigh since I can't believe that my art teacher would call the Principal MoJo to come and get me home.

"Yes, yes I am," I answer while ignoring the Principal and look carefully at the watch.

"Hmmm…?" Principal MoJo seems to be interested in my action so he decides to just sit down and look at my drawing.

'5:30pm!' The long hand place nicely in the middle of the watch and I look up to see the tree changes again.

I quickly draw down the changes, it took me about 15 minutes to finish drawing. Then I look up at the Principal MoJo since now I will just wait another 45 minutes for the changes.

"The tree change Principal MoJo, that is why I want to stay," I answer Principal MoJo since I think that was his question.

"The tree changes?" Principal MoJo questions.

"Yep…Hmm…? Weird… Why does the ground feel much hotter than before?" I question as I place my hand on the ground. Principal MoJo's eyes grow wide and quickly take me away from the ground. In about five more minutes a beam of laser shot up from the ground as it flies straight up to the sky.

"I think the tree that you are looking at isn't a tree." Principal MoJo mumbles which I can hear clearly, but still I was speechless since I could have died a minute ago.

"I see you must be scared and confuse. I think the answer to that is joining the Special X. As I can see you have a special talent, in observing thing. I am impressed since even I haven't noticed the tree change." Principal MoJo looks at me proudly.

"Special X?" I question again.

"Yes, I think you should join, it will be fun for you and you will be able to understand why the tree change." Principal MoJo explains excitedly to me.

My eyes grow wide and start to become interested.

"I want to join!" I quickly say and I shake hand with Principal MoJo.

Flashback End…

'I feel like I am so naive…' I open my eyes to see that Bubble is drawing a tree next to me which I just smile brightly while admiring her drawing skill.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blossom's POV

'… I can't believe this!' I thought to myself as I start combing my hair, 'The member of the Special X are all graduating this year which means that they are all the same grades as me.'

I look to the left and right to see anyone worthy of being a Special X member.

'…'

"No one…"

"What is it about no one?"

I jump up from the sudden reply as I was just talking to myself. I turn around to see Dexter looking at me with concern filled his eyes.

"I won't be going with anyone to the Halloween party." I lied smoothly.

"Oh… Er… Blossom… Erm…" Dexter seems to keep on hesitate which I knew what he is going to say.

"Hmm?…" I wait for a little bit then, "Oh sorry Dexter I think I have to go now, ask me when I see you again."

I jump up from my seat and throw out my leftover lunch since I wasn't able to eat well due to Special X.

"Okay… Bye." Dexter waves goodbye to me and I just wave back return.

'Dexter is too easy to read, he is going to ask me to be his date.' I could only sigh at the thought since I couldn't see Dexter as someone who I would actually like be in a relationship.

I walk down the hallway to my locker area. And prepare for my next lesson.

"I see someone is avoiding that four-eyed boy."

I quickly turn my head to meet with a pair of red eyes, that belong to no one other than Brick.

"None of your business," I answer back coldly.

"I was just pointing out, so don't get too work up about it." Brick shrugs.

"Why are you here?" I continue to talk with my cold tone.

"My locker is here." Brick just answer and open his locker to show that he isn't lying.

"Yeah, yeah." I just wave it off and walk off not wanting to bother with Brick. But to my luck we both are going to the same direction.

"…"

We both are quiet but for some reason, we both keep on taking glances at each other. It's not one of those romantic thing but more like… studying someone. Hmm… How can I put it? I can feel a sense of rivalry between both of us.

There has been this tension for six years already, the strange part is how we both don't talk to each other much. Maybe its pride?

'I may not be stronger than him but I am smarter.' I think to myself as I look at the front.

"Your wrong." Brick suddenly spoke out.

I just turn around to Brick, while trying to not make a surprise face.

"Wrong about what?" Giving Brick a stoic face.

"I am smarter than you." Brick answers with a confident grin, "You know, you shouldn't show your expression much since it gives away what you are thinking."

"So? Why do you have to care?" I retorted back. I can see myself being very cold person but I do not want to deal with Brick.

"It involves with me, so I have to care. I can't let you think all high and mighty of being the smartest person in school." Brick steps a little bit ahead of me and then block my path.

"Move aside." I look at Brick coldly.

Brick flick his finger on my forehead which stunned me a little bit.

"Man… you sure like to have a serious face and it's getting annoying now." Brick said and went back to walking.

"What!" I can feel myself getting work up now.

"Don't get too work up, Blossom." Brick said while pretending to make me calm down.

"Grr…." I growl at Brick and Brick just continue to have that smirk plaster his face.

"I think we need to walk faster, since miss perfect attendance doesn't like being late right." Brick said and quickly runs away.

"He surely can make me get work up…" Then something hit me.

'Did he just called my name?' I start to run toward my class as I still can't believe what Brick just did. But along the way I couldn't forget the warmth on my forehead.

Butch's POV

'I wonder if I can have fun outside school.' I curiously thought to myself, since school is over and I am currently at the rooftop of school. I just shrug and decided to climb over the fence of the roof.

"STOOOPPPP!"

I turn around to see Buttercup running toward my direction.

"What?" I look at her confuse.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Buttercup shouts at me.

'What?' I am even more confuse as I sit on the fence now, "What are you talking about?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF! YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT!" Buttercup particularly screams loudly at me.

'Oh… it does look like I am trying to kill myself but I was actually planning to jump to another roof…hmmm… I will just pretend to be trying to kill myself.' I think while trying to hide a smile which expand later on as I fail to hide my emotion.

"What are you smiling for?" Buttercup starts to lower her voice.

"I didn't expect my Butterfly to worried about me," I answer in a cocky voice.

"Of course, I care! You were going to kill yourself!" Buttercup shouts.

"…"

We both became silent for a moment.

"You care?" I question because coming out from Buttercup it is strange.

"Even though you may be annoying but I think of you as an acquaintance," Buttercup replies.

"Oh… I see…" I jump down to see that Buttercup's eyes are full of relief.

"Or maybe you have already seen someone jumping off a roof before and you couldn't help but remember that," I spoke out as Buttercup wouldn't stop me unless she has experienced it before.

Buttercup's eyes look shocked for a moment but then she just looks down.

"Something like that…" Buttercup said looking a little bit depress.

"Don't worry I won't up off a roof again." I said to comfort her which I hope that no one sees this or else my reputation would be ruined.

"Good!" Buttercup for some reason light up too fast, "Well got to go."

Buttercup walks away and I couldn't help but remember someone just like her.

Six Years Ago…

"WOOOO!" I scream in joy, as I skateboard down the hallway.

"STOP THIS INSTANT BUTCH!" One of the counselors shouts at me while trying to catch up.

"TRY AND CATCH ME!" I shouted back while I push the skateboard so that I will go faster, "FREEEEEEEDOOOO— ARG!"

Someone suddenly stops my path by grabbing onto my neck.

"You are being too reckless again Butch."

I can feel an intensive glare behind my back.

"Sorry… Brute." I turn around to see my senior Brute holding onto my collar. She is like a sister to me, but we are not blood related. Not only that Brute is like six years older than me, which means she's going to graduate soon and I will be free from her. To be honest she is one of the few people who can handle my craziness as well.

Brute lift me up swiftly and take my skateboard away from me. Then she slung my whole body over her shoulder which made me loose my man pride.

"OLDIE GET ME DOWN!" I shout at Brute.

"WHAT! SHORTIE!" Brute shouts back at me.

"I AM AS TALL AS YOU NOW BUT NOT AS OLD AS YOU!" I retorted back.

"NOT TRUE!" Brute continues to shout at while walking toward my class.

"GET ME DOWN SO THAT I CAN PROVE IT!" I start breaking free.

Brute sees my determination so she decides to put me down. I stand side by side with her and look at the window. Using the window as a reflection, it can be seen that I am as tall as Brute now.

"No… you are growing up way too fast!" Brute complains, "But I am still stronger than you."

I was going to argue but then seeing how she was able to carry me to my class without complaint. I decide to be quiet.

"Get into class now, you idiot." Brute said and pushes me into class.

"Yeah, yeah,… oldie." I grumble and walk into class.

I took a seat for a moment when only about one minute has passed there are some black cloak running outside. Everyone in the room look outside to see a fight between the Special X member and a strange figure. I was amazed by their combat skill, which I couldn't help but admires. Now everyone in the class is immersed in the fight. The teacher also is drawn into the fight as well.

The strange figure shoots a grabbling hook up toward the rooftop. And it starts to fly up, the black cloak also pulled out the same weapons which now they disappear. I quickly run out to the rooftop so that I wouldn't miss the fight.

I open the door to see that the fight is still on. I look admiringly at the sideline as some item may have flown toward me but I was able to dodge it. But then the strange figure saw me and took me as a hostage.

"Drop the weapon or the kid dies." The strange figure said while grabbing onto me as it jumps up to sit on the fence.

The black cloak remains silent.

"NO DON'T!" I shout but the black cloak just drops its weapon.

I was surprised since I didn't expect them to give in that fast, that made me angry and I decide to drag the strange figure down with me.

"NOOOOO!" A little girl shouts while I fall down with the strange figure since I wouldn't let him go at all.

The black cloak dives down and throw down a bag that expands into a giant cushion.

I land perfectly on the cushion with the strange figure. Then the black cloak grabs onto me and jumps from the cushion which explodes into tying up the strange figure nicely.

"You are being way too reckless." The black cloak said to me which struck me immediately.

"Brute?" I whisper which the black cloak only response by running away from me.

Leaving me stunned for a moment, not long I quickly run to the Principal office.

I barge into the Principal office and punch the Principal's table.

"I want to join Special X," I shout at Principal MoJo's face.

"You don't qualify." He just answers to me with his bored look.

"I know one of the Special X identity, one of them is —" My mouth was cover by one of the members of Special X.

Three Special X member came into the room, the two of them just stand quietly while the other is covering my mouth.

"I see… Well, you do qualify after all." Principal MoJo looks at me.

The black cloak just lets me go and slap my head.

"Idiot."

Then the three walks away.

"Oldie."

I answered back. From that day one me and Brute didn't talk much as we both know a secrets that is not supposed to reveal.

Flashback End…

'Buttercup cannot know.' I think carefully since I don't want my relationship with Buttercup to be like my relationship with Brute.

"Wait up!" I said happily while catching up to her as we form a bond together.

Bandit's POV

'Who…who…who?' I continue to think as I walk around the school even though it's after school and I'm supposed to go home already but… I want to find my Special X friends.

'I guess going to the football field should be where I find some potential people… wait… I'm not even on the football team and I'm part of the Special X. Maybe…someone that no one would expect to be in… maybe… hmmm… an art student?' I question a little bit so I decide to just look around for anyone who is an art student.

As I walk around I came across Boomer and Bubble as they both are talking about something. I was about to called Boomer when someone grab the collar of my shirt. And then we both hide behind a wall as Boomer and Bubble passes by.

"What the?" I turn around to be met with a pair of violet eyes which startles me.

"It's me! Bunny, you don't have to be so scared." Bunny said seeing how startled I am.

"So why are we hiding behind this wall again," I question.

"Because you were about to ruin my shipping a minute ago. I don't want any third wheel here." Bunny said to me as if I was a stain on her shirt.

"Who?" I continue to ask.

"Boomer and Bubble, of course, they are the best pair. I am so going to make them date together and you are going to help me." Bunny suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What? When did I even agree to this? Also… when did we even become this close again?" I continue to questions.

"You ask way too many questions but I guess we are close when…hmmmm… I don't know. Time does not matter, all I know is that you are my friend!" Bunny just brushes away my question.

"Er…" I was going to say something but Bunny stops me.

"Shooo!" Bunny said and then she starts to slowly walk out while holding my hand.

We both slowly start to stalk on Boomer and Bubble, while keeping a good distance. Then for some reason Bunny stops which cause me to bump into her.

"Why did you stop?" I whisper quietly.

Bunny then pulled me again, to another corner of the hallway.

"I just have this weird feeling… That's all." Bunny answers quietly as she took out her phone.

"What are you doing with that phone?" I question again.

"Stop asking me questions and let me do some business," Bunny said back to me and starts typing down furiously on her phone.

"Boomer and Bubble are already walking away," I said while Bunny still looks at her phone.

The curiosity got the best of me so I take a sneak peek at her phone, which reveals some kind of text. But one thing for sure that got me interest is 'Special X'.

"Special X…" I mumble which Bunny looks up at me, which caught me staring at her phone. Bunny put her phone back into her pocket and looks at me.

"What about Special X?" Now it is Bunny's turn to start asking me questions.

"I saw it on your phone," I answer bluntly.

"Oh! That! Well… I have been curious about the Special X lately, and I am part of the newspaper club. It would be a great news if I was able to expose at least one of the member in Special X." Bunny said excitedly.

"Wait… But don't you care about their privacy?" I am trying to pursue Bunny out of this.

"Hmmm…" Bunny thinks for a while, "It can't be help. I will find the identity of those Special X members."

'She is to determine, I need to stick close to her so that she wouldn't be able to find out the rest of the member's identity.' I think to myself.

"Oh yeah! Bandit! What are you going to wear for Halloween? I am planning dress like one of the Special X member, Bubble is also going to do the same." Bunny asked me and I was a little bit stunned for a moment.

'This is my last year of school, maybe wearing as a Special X wouldn't be so bad.' I think for a while.

"Can I also join in wearing the Special X costume?" I asked which made Bunny lighten up.

"Of course!" Bunny said without hesitation.

We both smile at each other until Bunny just realize something.

"Let's go catch up with Bubble and Boomer." Bunny starts walking from her hiding while pulling me along the way, we didn't walk long before finally found Boomer and Bubble again.

'This is going to be a long stalking.' I sigh silently in my head.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No One's POV

"Number 10!" Number 4 shouts happily.

'Number 4 is way too hyper, if only he knows how to calm down…' Number 10 groans at Number 4's activeness.

"What do you want?" Number 10 sounds as annoyed as ever.

"You always sound so annoyed, did Number 6 came to bother you again?" Number 4 questions.

"Just you being here is as annoying as Number 6." Number 10 answer which Number 4 fake a hurt.

"Number 10! Why do you have to be so mean!" Number 4 starts whining like a little baby.

"Number 4 I don't think you should bother Number 10 so much…" Number 8 quietly whispers.

"Yeah… and Number 1 wouldn't be so happy if we are playing around." Number 9 joins along helping Number 8.

"Fine… I will try to compromise." Number 4 said in defeat.

"HELLO!"

"Oh great… my misery is here." Number 10 starts walking away but Number 6 grabs onto him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Number 6 said happily.

"Somewhere other than here, I should have joined with the other group." Number 10 said in regret.

"What! You want to join with Number 1, 2, and 3! Those three are as boring as you listening in all class!" Number 6 said exaggeratedly.

"At least I got my peace and quiet." Number 10 answer back which Number 6 ignore.

"Let's get to work then!" Number 6 said happily and everyone starts to looks around for some clues.

"Hey, Number 4!" Number 6 starts to talk again.

"What?" Number 4 looks up from what he was doing.

"Do you think that there would be more than one teacher that is suspicious?" Number 6 questions.

"Since you and Number 9 thinks that Ms. Sedusa is suspicious won't there be other teachers as well?" Number 6 starts questioning.

"Wow… Number 6 sounds smarter now." Number 10 said exaggeratedly.

"Number 10 is so mean!" Number 6 said with Number 4 backing up.

"It's a good thing that Number 5 isn't here or else Number 10 would have already explode." Number 9 whispers to Number 8 as they both coward in fear.

"Erm…" Number 8 hesitate since he doesn't want to be involve in a fight but Number 4 see so he asked.

"What is it Number 8?" Number 4 said nicely.

"I think that Mr. Lumpkins is suspicious as well." Number 8 got the courage and spoke out while he wishes that Number 2 was here to help.

"Hmm… You mean Fuzzy Lumpkins our lazy music teacher?" Number 10 questions, "He should be fired by now. How is he even able to stay in this school?"

"Oh… I see, I guess that must be why Mr. Lumpkins is suspicious." Number 9 said as he finally understand Number 8.

"Let's finish looking around Sedusa's classroom then let's search in Fuzzy Lumpkins' classroom." Number 6 said and everyone went back looking around the classroom.

"Found it!" Number 4 said and then to reveal a lipstick.

"Wow… lipstick… How scary?" Number 10 said while looking at the lipstick in disgust.

"That lipstick is so expensive!" Number 9 suddenly lights up while looking at the lipsticks, "Ms. Sedusa has taste in this."

"It's not just an ordinary lipstick, but I have to agree that this lipstick does have a nice color." Number 4 said and then he press a button to reveal a laser instead.

"Cool! I love that lipstick now." Number 10 said and took it while looking at it in like another toy.

"I don't think we should mess around with that lipstick." Number 8 warn as he took away the lipstick from Number 10.

"What!" Number 10 pouts but remain silent.

"Number 6, crush it." Number 8 orders which Number 6 gladly to be able to.

The lipstick shatters into pieces and reveals a microchip.

"I guess we have found something interesting." Number 8 pickup the microchip and hide it in his pocket, "Let's replace the lipstick back into where you found Number 4."

Number 9 take out a lipstick and copy the design to look at similar as possible through memory then later hand it to Number 4 putting it back where it belongs.

"We are one step ahead, as usual." Number 6 said cockily.

"Let's go." Number 10 leads the way out, leaving the room empty as if no one has entered this room before.

Blossom's POV

'Halloween is coming up… Ohh…. Everyone is going crazy…arg…' I look around as people starts to rush, 'There are only three weeks left…'

"What are you so worried about?"

I turn around to see Brick, as laid back as ever.

"The coming Halloween party event. Everyone is starting to rush." I answer while looking at the clipboard, which later to levitate from my hand to Brick's hand, "Give it back."

"You are way too serious Pinky." Brick comment as he scan through my checklist, "I see all of it tick except for having the Special X to come and be the security guard."

I just gave Brick a look of annoyance and take the clipboard back.

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't think Special X would enjoy being the security guard. Since some of them are students after all." I said while looking at the clipboard again.

"Maybe they're not students." Brick said while stretching his arms.

"What makes you say that?" I question since he is the first person to say that Special X are students. Most rumors around the school are mostly about Special X being one of the students.

"They are way too smart for our own good. To be honest, I think that they are even smarter than me." Brick said sincerely, "But… I think there is one student who is smarter than me, that I think maybe part of Special X."

I follow Brick's gaze to land on Dexter.

"Dexter?" I look back at Brick, since first of all, I know that I am smarter than him. Second of all, I don't think Dexter is physically qualify, "I don't think he is part of Special X."

'Sorry Dexter!' I mentally apologize for my words.

"What? And I thought that you would agree with me." Brick sounds a little bit disappoint.

Dexter then caught my gaze, then his eyes move to see Brick, which he doesn't look happy. Dexter then approaches which Brick take it his cue to leave.

"Hey, Dexter! I will be going now!" Brick gave a friendly smile and then walks away.

Dexter pushes his glasses and nodded to Brick as an acknowledgment to Brick's greeting.

"Blossom…I need you help for your last checklist." Dexter sounds hesitant.

"It's all right. I can go with you and go talk to with Special X, so you don't have to do it alone." I said as I knew that Dexter has been intimidated by the Special X.

"Thank you so much, Blossom, you have been a great help." Dexter sighs a relief, I pat Dexter's pat as an encouragement.

"I guess I will go meet them right away then, since time is running out." Dexter was surprised at my words.

"Now?" Dexter questions.

"Yep." I drag Dexter with me, "You don't have to be worried. I'm sure they approve."

Then moment we reach the Principal's office Dexter starts to shake from the nervousness.

"May we come in?" I knock the door and MoJo's assistant immediately opens the door.

"Blossom? Dexter? What can I help you today?" Principal MoJo smiles brightly toward us, "Come and sit down."

We both take a seat and Dexter keeps on looking around as he is trying not to meet Principal MoJo's eyes.

"We would like to have the Special X group, to help protect the Halloween events as we don't want to have a repeat from the last security." I say smoothly and Principal MoJo seems to looks relax.

"I think you should be talking to one of the members." Principal MoJo smiles and press a button.

My phone give a light buzz, which I knew that it means Principal MoJo is summoning the Special X member to come. But since I am the closest, I guess the second closest would come eventually.

We wait for a good two minutes to reveal a black cloak opening the door. Principal MoJo press the button again signaling the others not to come as only one should be fine. Dexter looks at the figure in front of him, as he felt really intimidated.

"Thank you for joining us today." Principal MoJo spoke out carefully, as each word may expose the black cloak's identity.

The black cloak simply nodded but I knew which Number this person is.

'This is going to be tough.' I thought to myself.

"What business do you have with me?" The robotic sounds start to generate.

"We would like some or all of your members to come and help provide security to this events," I explain.

"…" The black cloak remains quiet for a moment.

"Is it all right with you?" I asked but I already knew the answer anyway.

"Please hold this thought for a moment as the Special X members will talk about it together." The black cloak got up and leave.

'I guess a meeting will be held today.' I thought to myself and not long, my phone buzz which is definitely from that person.

"Thank you, Principal MoJo for this opportunity." I bowed and talk Dexter with me.

"Blossom, why weren't you scared at all," Dexter asked the moment we leave Principal MoJo's office.

"I'm actually scared, I was faking it." I lied and pretend to collapse onto the ground, "I guess I am a really good actress but it sure took a lot of my courage away."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't much of a help," Dexter said while sounding very guilty.

"It's all right, I understand how you feel." I got up and then told Dexter that I have something to do so that I can look at the text message privately.

'I really am a good actress.' I give myself a pat on the back and continue walking to the Special X room.

No One's POV

"So the rumors around the school were false then?" Number 6 said in disappointment.

"That is correct, so whoever said that must have wanted to challenge Special X." Number 1 said.

"So we all will be deciding today. Whether to be the security guard or not." Number 3 said, "So the majority wins."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then hide their chosen card under the desk.

"On the count of three… 1…2…3!" Number 2 shouts and the votes are up.

"It's an unanimous." Number 1 said as he looks around, "I guess we all think it is our duty to protect the school at all cost. Well then, please be in your uniform on that day. This meeting is over."

"Wow… that was the shortest meeting I have ever been in." Number 5 comments.

"Many we all should give each other little hits about our identity." Number 6 suggest.

"No." Number 1 quickly answer sternly.

"Just one tiny hint… please…." Number 6 begged.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt much, since it is only one." Number 3 said, everyone support Number 3 except for Number 1 which he knows that the majority wins.

"Fine. Only one tiny clue!" Number 1 warns, "I will go first, and let's go in order of number, I think this is stupid."

"That sure helps." Number 2 said exaggeratedly.

"Hmm…" Number 3 thinks carefully, "I think that may help."

"I am a normal person." Number 2 spoke out.

"This isn't helping at all." Number 10 starts to get irritated.

"Actually that helps." Number 7 said, "He isn't normal person if he is popular. I guess he is just a regular students."

"I think there are more things that can change in this world." Number 3 starts which everyone just looks at him.

"Hm… I think everything is fun." Number 4 said and Number 5 quickly joins in.

"I think everyone is fun!" Number 5 happily say that which everyone starts to doubt this method.

"I think that I am stronger than all of you." Number 6 starts to get cocky, which everyone just glares at him.

"I like seeing everyone happy." Number 7 said nicely.

"I am not a normal person." Number 8 said that cause everyone to look at him strangely.

"Er… We all should think for creatively?" Number 9 hesitate.

"I like to exaggerate." Number 10 said and everyone was quiet.

"That really is a tiny hint. I don't think it helps at all." Number 7 said and broke the silence.

"Well… I guess we should all leave now." Number 2 suggest and everyone leaves immediately.

But on the way out, everyone still remembers each person's sentence as if they are something special.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blaine's POV

'Hmm…' I stare blankly at the front of the music room since the teacher isn't here…again. Everyone in the classroom talks and ignoring that the teacher isn't here, 'This is boring.'

I got up from my seat and decide to play the piano since, in I am a music room, and I should play at least one instrument.

'Let's see… what song?' I think to myself quietly as I sit down on the piano seat which caught many student's gazes.

They all starts to gather around me, as they look forward to what song I will play.

"Do you guys have any request?" I asked since I don't have any song in my head.

Everyone starts shouting out random song but there is one song that suddenly strikes me.

"Falling for innocence OST" A soft voice spoke up.

I look around but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"I will be playing falling for innocence," I announced as everyone looks forward to it.

I gently press my fingers on the keyboard as I play the song, for some reason, my mind starts to wonder way while my fingers still play the song.

Six Years Ago…

'What should I play? What should I play today?' I quietly think to myself as I look at the piano in front of me.

"Please play Kiss the Rain by Yiruma."

I turn my head and I found the owner of the voice to be a woman, I smile brightly knowing who that woman is.

"Of course, Ms. Keane." I bowed to my teacher as she is one of the best teachers in school, she is both English and a Music teacher.

My fingers start to glide down the keys as each note played out happily, when the songs end, Ms. Keane claps her hands, which I return with a bow.

"That was beautiful Blaine." She smiles to me.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Keane, for your compliment." I couldn't help but smiles since her words are always sincere. But this time,I can see that there is a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is there anything all right Ms. Keane?" I asked politely, "I notice you sound worried."

"Blaine, you are as sharp as always. I think you should meet with another student since he is as sharp as you." Ms Keane smiles, "I guess I shouldn't hide anything from you as well. I am going to move away from teaching in this school."

My mouth drops as I couldn't believe what I am hearing.

"But Ms. Keane you are one of the best teachers that this school has hired!" I said a little bit surprise by the sudden news.

"Thank you for the compliment but due to my situation right now. I need to leave school." Ms. Keane continues to smile.

"I understand," I said dejectedly.

"It's all right Blaine. You will do fine." Ms. Keane said trying to cheer me up.

"Erm… Ms. Keane… I think that there is something funny about the school. Since I can see that the school security camera has increase. Why would their be so many cameras?" I asked while Ms Keane remain silent for a moment.

"I have no idea, I think that you were just imagining things, Blaine. The school security cameras have the same amount as always." Ms. Keane answers which I knew that it is a lie.

We both walk out the classroom as I continue to talk with Ms. Keane but something caught my eyes along the way.

"Excuse me Ms. Keane but I have something to do." I bowed politely again as I sneak away.

As I slowly sneak away, I bump into a boy who looks to be very angry. As he didn't even apologize to me for bumping into him.

'That guy sure has some problem.' I comment in my head.

As I continue to walk a little bit further I look out the window to see a boy around the same age as me sitting quietly by himself at the top of the tree.

I continue to walk further down the hallway to later see a blonde hair girl looking around suspiciously as if she is trying to find something.

I look out the window again to see another sight of someone at the fountain looking for something, which I think that is a bad idea while wearing the school uniform. I couldn't see the person clearly so I wasn't able to tell if it a girl or a boy.

'Why are there people acting weird around me?' I continue to look around my surrounding, I continue to purse for something that I could have sworn saw something.

I turn a little to the right and finally caught a small bug that has been annoying me.

"What kind of bug is this?" I stare at it intensively.

'The eyes of the bug look way too shiny for its own good. The second thing about this bug is that it is as hard as a mental… Why am I so stupid… This is a spy bug.' I slap my head lightly for being stupid for a moment but then something made me feel curious.

'Why would there be spy bug?' I question and start to think if I should tell anyone or not. In the end, I decide to take it home with me on that day.

But I was only able to walk half way to suddenly hear the bug talk.

"Hello? Helloo? HELLLLOOOOO?" The bug starts to shout louder and louder.

"What kind of spy bug is this?" I question while holding the bug tightly on my palm.

"A spy bug that has a microphone kid." The bug answer which made me startle a little bit, "Now kid, bring this bug back to your school since this is school property."

"How is this even a school property, a spy camera bug does not belong in school?" I argue back.

"I am part of the Special X, this is one of the ways to patrol the area without the enemy —" The bug said which immediately became quiet.

"Special X…" I spoke out and immediately run back to school after knowing about something big.

I didn't know why I run so fast but all I know is that I run to the Principal office and slam the door open.

"May I help you?"

To my surprise, Principal MoJo was not on the seat but instead was HIM himself.

"Er… where is Principal MoJo?" I asked a little bit rush.

"In a business meeting." HIM answer casually as if he already knew what I am going to ask.

"You mean by something to do with Special X." I correct, instead of earning a surprised look from HIM, what I got was an ingenious smile.

"Wow! How courageous of you to say that out loud! I see that you want to know more since you are holding one of our bugs." HIM points toward my sweaty palm.

"That is correct." I look at HIM sternly.

"I won't tell you unless you join the Special X," HIM said straight to the point.

"…Fine." I was reluctant but to be honest, I am really curious about the Special X anyway.

"Welcome to the team, I think your question would be answered very soon," HIM said a little bit daringly which I feel like I got gooses bump.

As I open the door, Ms. Keane was outside, and since I am not stupid, I know that she is eavesdropping on us.

"Hello, Ms. Keane." HIM smiles as if nothing happen.

"Hello." She waves with a sheepish smile and turns to me, "Blaine…Please reconsider."

"What?" I just gave her a confused look, "I am going to join in Special X since they will answer some of the questions that I have asked you before but you never answer me."

"I understand, I wish you luck." Ms. Keane smiles and her smile never fails to be sincere.

End of Flashback…

*Clap* *Clap*

Everyone starts to applaud as the song ends. I look at my classmate as they have enjoyed the song that I have just played. I got out from the seat and let other people to go and play the piano instead.

I scan around the room to see that nothing is unusual and everything is back into places. As my mind starts to wonder again, my eyes caught a white hair girl sitting by the corner of the room. I slowly walk toward her as I recognize her immediately.

"Bell," I said her name, immediately lift her head up.

"B-Blaine!" She sounds surprised as I think she didn't think that I would recognize her.

"Were you the one who told me to play Falling for innocence OST?" I asked since after hearing her voice calling my name, I am very sure that she is the one.

"Y-Yes." She shyly answers.

I sit down next to her since everyone else in the room just watches other students playing the piano.

"Hey, Bell." I called Bell again and she looks at me, "Why isn't Mr. Lumpkins in class?"

"I don't know, and I miss Ms. Keane." Bell comment which surprises me since I didn't know that she was in the same class as me six years ago.

"Yeah… me too." I answered and look at the door in hope of seeing Ms. Keane came barging into the door for being late.

"When will Mr. Lumpkins be fired so that we can actually have a music class?" Bell comments as she sounds upset.

"I think we should address this to the Principal," I suggested.

"Some of the students had already tried but the Principal just couldn't find any evidence to fired Mr. Lumpkins. Even though there are many students to witness but the Principal still said it wasn't enough." Bell sighs.

"I think Mr. Lumpkins must have cornered the Principal or something." I continue to think, suddenly starts to feel like being in the Special X.

We both became silent for a moment as we think really hard about the situation but the alarm broke our train of thoughts.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD NOW! ALL STUDENTS TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD NOW!"

'Who is controlling the speaker?' I question since I do not recognize the voice at all, I turn to look at my class to see that they all have the same confuse look at me. When I turn to asked Bell, she suddenly disappear.

"Where is Bell?" I asked no one in particular, which I feel a little bit dumbfound.

Students start to rush out the door since they are all curious to what is going to happen, I also am as curious so I follow the tide outside the classroom toward the football field.

No One's POV

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Fuzzy Lumpkins announce into the microphone, "I WOULD LIKE TO REVEAL TO YOU ALL A SECRET!"

Students start so to talk since they are very curious to what this secret would be.

"I —" Fuzzy Lumpkins was cut off when suddenly a roar was heard, "I WAS NOT ABLE TO SUCCESSFULLY CHASE OFF A MUTANT RAT! NOW IT IS GOING TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL!"

Fuzzy Lumpkins quickly end his speech and runs away. The students start to scream in panic as they all were desperately trying to escape.

All the Special X members start to dress in their uniform when a strange red cloak flew out of nowhere and gave the mutant rat a shot. The mutant rat immediately starts to shrink and it reduce back into a normal size.

Everyone looks at the red cloak in amazement at the same time the Special X members are all stunned.

"Hello students, I will be your new protector from now on, as the Special X seems to show how inefficient they can be." The red cloak send a daring look at the ten members, "I will take my leave then."

The red cloak then disappears leaving everyone to hang in suspension, but everyone in the end claps and cheers for that one single red cloak.

"Meeting now!" Number 1 said into the communicator leaving everyone scared.

…

"Who is that red cloak? It couldn't be one of us since we were all at the football field." Number 4 said in amazement.

"At least we will have lesser work now." Number 5 said positively.

"That is not good!" Number 1 said as he got up from the table.

"But Number 1 I don't see what is so bad about having someone else helping us with the situation." Number 7 question innocently.

"That is bad since we don't know who is that person and what is his motive." Number 1 answer.

"But don't we all also don't know each other's identity?" Number 9 said bluntly which made everyone stunned.

"That's true…" Number 3 trail off as he also didn't know what to say about this situation.

"Still isn't that red cloak guy suspicious, I think he is a fraud." Number 2 said.

"I agree, that red cloak guy is a fraud." Number 10 stands up to support Number 2.

"I also agree." Number 8 stands up to support Number 2 and 10.

"We couldn't just blindly assume that he is a fraud so sit down." Number 1 said as he sounds, even more, stress, at the same time Number 8 and 10 went back to sit.

"All I know right now is that having that guy around is going to cause us some trouble." Number 6 said, "If he continues succeeding, then we all won't be here anymore."

"I feel like I have a mixed feeling of happy and sad since the good part would be we won't have to do any hard work anymore. But the downside is that we couldn't trust that guy and we all won't meet each other anymore." Number 9 said.

"That isn't the only downside Number 9 if we all remember, we all will be targeted by that red cloak as well. I can tell that he is going out to get us." Number 3 said.

"I think he is also trying to make the other students stop worshipping us too." Number 7 adds on.

"To sum up what everyone is thinking, that red cloak is trying to get rid of us all right?" Number 1 said as he sounds a little happy.

Everyone in the room nodded and Number 1 couldn't help but feel a strong bond of unity.

"Then we need to up our game for the Halloween event then since he is going to give a grand opening of himself on that events anyway. Or I should say that we will be having a competition against him for the first time." Number 1 said.

This causes everyone to feel a sudden thrill of challenge as everyone all thinks at the same time that 'we will win.'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buttercup's POV

"So BC what are you going to wear for Halloween?" Mitch asked as we both would usually plan our Halloween costume together.

"Hmm… I wonder what we haven't wear yet." I question as I think carefully.

"Also can Robin join?" Mitch asked while feeling a little bit embarrass.

"Sure, why not? And you are going to asked her out anyway." I just shrug.

"Sssssh!" Mitch quickly shush me then looks around, "Stop trying to make me embarrass."

I could only smirk evilly at the thought since I can tease Mitch about Robin as long as I want. Now I can have my revenge anytime.

"Now… Let's think…" I think carefully and I knew that I have one week left to prepare.

"How about a skeleton?" Mitch suggests.

"We did that in seventh grade." I answered.

"A wizard and a witch?" Mitch continues with suggestions.

"That was in third grade." I just answered.

"Zombie?"

"Sixth grade."

"Vampire and werewolf?"

"Ninth grade."

"Er… a candy?"

"First grade."

"Hmm…. A Princess and a Prince?"

"Not going to happen." I quickly object.

"Pirate and a Wild boy?"

"*Sigh* That was in fourth grade, you really don't have any other idea now do you." I sigh at Mitch attempt to suggest something.

"I know! Let's dress as a Special X!" Mitch smiles brightly which made me a little bit startled.

"Special X?" I question because it is really weird.

"Well… Special X members are scary so that counts. Anyway I have always want to know how it feels like to be under that cloak." Mitch said like it was his dream.

'I already know how it feels like to be in under that cloak.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes at Mitch childish behavior, but at the same time I didn't feel like disagreeing to the idea.

"Sure, that is good," I said and Mitch brighten up with more.

"Yes! I'm going to go tell Robin!" Mitch quickly runs out the classroom where we would usually hang out. I just smirk as Mitch's action on trying to get Robin. I knew Robin very well that she wouldn't give in to Mitch that easily so I think I am going to enjoy this for a while.

'Special X… This is my last Halloween so… it wouldn't hurt. Anyway, I am making more memory for myself.' I think to myself as I wonder my eyes around the room, 'Hmm…'

I think quietly as students starts to come into the classroom since class almost start.

'This would be a great Halloween party.'

Butch's POV

The day of the Halloween Party…

"Nice…" I looked at the decoration of the futon gate of the school while my mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth or else the mosquito would go in." Blossom said sternly which I can sense some motherly instinct in her.

"You are so stern, Pink." I replied which earn a look from Blossom and Brick, "What?"

Then both just turn back looking at their hard work instead.

"Let's go in," Dexter said and we all follow him.

We all starts to tour around the school to see fake spider webs, red paint on the walls, some fake skeleton and many some garbage around the floor. The lighting of the school is very dim but too bad that the outside is sunny. From what Brick told me, the weather forecast said that today would be rainy during the afternoon.

"Not bad…" I grin seeing my suggestion was actually put in place.

"I would like to thank you Butch, for suggesting all these idea to motivate students into Halloween spirit." Dexter said formally which I find it to me annoying.

"No problem! I am just glad that this year the whole school is finally a haunted house." I smirk in response which I can see Dexter looks strangely at me.

'We both so do not get along but at least he agrees with my idea.' I think quietly to myself and decide to move back letting Blossom handle Dexter. While for me, I will just talk with Brick since he is way more laid back than Dexter.

"I told you that my idea would work! Aren't you proud of me?" I said happily which Brick grin.

"Hmm…No." Brick jokes with a smile and then we both laugh.

As we both continue talk during the tour, I can see that Brick is taking slide glance at Blossom. I am not the type of person to notice but Brick is being way too obvious.

'I guess a genius can have some struggle.' I couldn't help but feel happy about this.

"Oh, also, Brick and Butch. What are your Halloween costume?" Blossom asked.

"I'm going to be a zombie!" I answered.

Brick remain quiet for a moment.

"Errr… Brick? Did you actually think of a Halloween costume?" Blossom asked Brick directly this time.

"If you don't mind, I would like to suggest a costume for you two," Dexter said while pushing his glasses.

"But I already have a costume," I said but it seems Dexter ignore me.

"Why don't you both dress as a Special X?" Dexter said which I think we both we a little bit surprise, "It would be nice for Blossom too. To wear a Special X costume. Since I am trying to find a friend wearing this costume with me."

"Sure… Why not?" Brick shrug but for some reason Brick looks at Dexter suspiciously.

"I guess I wouldn't mind changing my costume." I just lazily sigh.

"Okay then." Blossom agrees with a smile on her face, "See you all later."

We all went to the changing room with Dexter to wear our Halloween costume.

When I came out, I feel weird since a Special X costume has never cross my mind. I did see some students wear this last year but… I actually never paid that much attention.

I look at Dexter and Brick while feeling really strange since I don't know who is inside.

"Come on let get to class." Brick said which is a relief since at least I get to hear his normal voice.

…

Brick's POV

"What is going on?" I spoke out since I am surrounded by people wearing the same costume as me.

"Whoa…I didn't expect everyone to be wearing the Special X costume, this is one freaky Halloween." Butch comments.

'I can't tell who is who, I'm not even sure if Butch is still next to me.' I feel myself panic a little bit, look around again.

"Butch?" I shout out his name.

"What?" Butch sound very confuses, which I sigh relief since he is still standing next to me.

"Nothing." I brush it away and pretend that I never panic.

"So… this is weird." Butch comment on the situation where everyone's Halloween costumes are the same, "Why aren't they creative at all?"

"I think dressing as a Special X member is creative," I said back to Butch as we walk down the hallway.

"This is going to be hard to distinguish between people," Butch said while looking around.

I just notice that the Special X costume isn't hundred percent like the real one. In the real one everyone's height would be stimulate to be the same. But this is fake so everyone's height is difference. I turn to look at Butch to see that he is as tall as me, and not only that we both are taller than most students. So I guess finding Butch wouldn't be much of a problem.

"It's a good thing that we are tall, at least we can still see some other students… I think…" Butch continue to look around as if he is trying to find someone.

"Hey, Butch? Who are you looking for?" I asked since Butch head seems to keep on turning around.

"No one." Butch sounds a little bit disappoint so I am not going to press him to answer me.

*RING*

"Well, that is the first bell, so I should be going now." I wave Butch goodbye and head toward my classroom, as I walk pass by many students wearing the same costume as me. I still feel kind of weird.

Bubble's POV

"Hmmm…I didn't know that Bunny's idea would spread this far." I spoke out to no one as I look at the teacher wearing the Halloween costume as a Special X member as well.

'I wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing. At least if there is something emergency then I don't have to sneak around anymore I guess…' I stare at the board as the teacher continue to talk as loud as possible since the mask is kind of blocking the teacher's voice. I look up at the time to see that there are five more minutes until class is over.

"Now, I would like to make an announcement." The teacher said as he finally finish his lecture, "After class is over you all will go to the gym, for the Halloween party events."

Everyone cheers because everyone has to learn only half day of school.

*BOOM*

Everyone's head quickly turn toward the window to see that it starts to rain. The room is a little bit darker and let's just say… the dim light isn't helping my vision that well.

*RING*

And just in time the bell rings, everyone quickly dash out of classroom to go to the gym. I also quickly run along since I don't want to miss anything at the same time I am trying to find my friend.

"HEY! What do you want?"

I heard someone shouts really loudly which it sounds like Buttercup.

"I was trying to find you, but it hard since you are wearing the same costume as me."

Then another person talk to Buttercup which I immediately recognize as Butch. I follow those two conversation until I saw one tall black cloak next to a shorter one. They both were talking and not running toward the gym like everyone else.

"Buttercup! Butch!" I shout out which the two black cloak turn to look at me.

"Bubble? Is that you?" Buttercup asked since she wasn't sure.

"Yep, it's me!" I said and went up to Buttercup and Butch so that they would know that it's me, "Why aren't you two heading toward the gym?"

"I was but this guy just has to grab me," Buttercup answers and points at Butch. Butch just rub his head in embarrassment.

"How did you even know that it is Buttercup?" I question.

"Buttercup was talking to someone, and I recognize her voice." Butch answer giving a thumb up.

"Let's head to the gym before we miss anything good, since for some reason, this year everyone decide to wear the same Halloween costume. Not only that the entire school is finally a haunted house. This is the best Halloween that they have done." Buttercup said happily.

"Well, this is all thank to me. Since I know a guy who is on the student council, who also have the authority." Butch said proudly, which I can tell that me and Buttercup are having a skeptical look. And I think Butch can feel it also, "Hey! Don't underestimate me. And you two also know him anyway, its Brick!"

We both then nodded finally understand how Butch did it. Since we all met Brick before so it wasn't a surprise. We all continue the conversation until we all finally arrive at the gym. When Butch and Buttercup decide that food is very important. They both quickly sprint away leaving me alone. I decide to take this chance to find Bunny.

"BUNNY!" I shout out hoping that she would hear me.

"Bubble?"

I light up thinking that it is Bunny but… when I turn around the black cloak behind me is way tall her Bunny, so I took another guess of who it might be.

"Err…Boomer?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep, that's me." Boomer said with a wave so that I can know that I am talking to him. I smile brightly to see someone who I know is close to me.

"Yay! You are wearing the same costume as me!" I jump in joy.

"More like everyone is wearing the same costume as us." Boomer scratched his head, seeing some people who pass by wearing the same costume as us.

"True… But as long as Boomer wear the same costume as me, I think everything is fine." I said positively, "Now let's go find Bunny."

Boomer nodded and we both walk out in search of our friend.

Bunny's POV

"ARG! My plan is ruined!" I shout in frustration as the music blast loudly so no one heard me except…

"It's all right Bunny you don't need to worry about it," Bandit said trying to comfort me.

"I don't even know how did this happen! I only told Bubble and you." I sigh dejectedly.

"I also have no idea but if it makes you feel better, I think Bubble should be with Boomer. Since I was with Boomer a moment ago and he told me that he wants to find Bubble. So we both separate from each other, which lead me to finding you." Bandit said which made me to lighten up.

"Oh well…if that's the case… then… Let's enjoy this party!" I said happily and jump to the dance floor dragging Bandit with me.

No One's POV

"Soon… you all will be exposed." Someone in the shadow looking at all the black cloak that is dancing around, "It's almost time."

The shadow then blends into the crowd wearing the same costume as everyone else in school.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No One's POV

'There is something wrong and I know it.' Number thinks to himself impatiently, while looking around, 'Why would anyone wants to wear a Special X costume anyway?'

Number 1 couldn't stop being paranoid and decide to install his costume with the mechanic voice, and the communicator. Since wearing the costume without those two items make him feel…expose.

'Time to start investigating.' Number 1 starts to move out when he was suddenly stopped by the announcer.

"The Halloween Party is almost over everyone, and it is almost midnight —" I was going to continue to listen to the announcer when one of the Special X member interrupt in the communicator.

"Hello? Anyone wearing the communicator?" Suddenly Number 3, his tone sounds really worried.

"Number 1 here."

"Number 8 here."

"What is the problem?" Number 1 quickly asked.

"We cannot let the balloon above pop!" Number 3 quickly say.

Number 1 looks up the ceiling to see that there are a lot of balloons floating up there.

"Why?" Number 8 asked.

"The candies are bombs!" Number 3 shouts into the communicator.

"Hello~ Number 4 is here!" Number 4 suddenly joins

"WHAT!" Number 1 and 8 shout together.

"Aw~ That hurt my ears a lot." Number 4 whines.

"Number 4 tell the others that the balloon above us are bombs, we need to quickly get rid of it." Number 1 said and he starts to climb up the stairs to the highest floor as possible in order to reach the balloon.

"Gotcha! I will use the emergency call then." Number 4 said in a serious tone and inform the rest of the members.

"— As a representative of the student council, we would like to thank you all for coming today. Prepare to get TRICK OR TREAT IN 5!" The announcer shouts, which made everyone join.

All the Special X members start to panic since they knew fully well what will happen next on midnight. They all quickly dash up the stairs to get as close as possible to the balloon. Number 1 already in action throwing the balloon out of the window.

"4!"

"I found the actual balloon prepare for the events!" Number 9 said as he takes loads of balloons from a corner.

"Good, first we need to get all this bomb balloon outside." Number 1 ordered as everyone tries to go as fast as possible.

"3!"

"There is one left in the middle of the room!" Number 10 shouts as he tries to use a stick to grab it but isn't able to.

Number 2 grabs a rope and tie it into a hoop, then swirl it around like a cowboy to grab the balloon successfully.

"2!"

All of the bomb balloons are cleared out and the Special X members quickly replace the real balloon.

"1!" Everyone cheers when they shouted one.

The Special X members quickly pop balloons, to reveal that the inside is full of candies falling down. At the same time, outside there can be heard bombs sounds but it's up to the sky. This made everyone thinks that it is firework instead.

"That is a relief." Number 9 sighs a relief.

"That was a pretty close one." Number 5 nods in agreement.

"But still Number 3 how did you know that there is bomb inside?" Number 7 asked.

"I overheard a conversation about the balloon having bombs inside." Number 3 answers.

"Who is the owner of the voice?" Number 1 asked interested in this conversation.

"Ms. Sedusa." Number 3 answers without hesitation then hand a tape recorder to Number 1, "This should get her out of school, but there is another problem."

Everyone looks at Number 3 intently as they can tell the seriousness in Number 3's tone.

"Ms. Sedusa isn't alone, and in that tape recorder there is another voice which I don't recognize." Number 3 said.

Number 1 quickly turns on the tape recorder to listen.

'So is the balloon swap to a bomb?' An anonymous asked.

'Yep, everything is placed accordingly.' Ms. Sedusa answers.

'Good, I guess we are on good terms now, correct?' An anonymous said.

'Yes, I hope I won't see you again.' Ms. Sedusa said in an arrogant tone.

'I can see we both feel the same way.' The anonymous said.

The tape recorder ends which everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Is it just me or the anonymous voice sounds just like our robotic voice?" Number 5 brought it up which made everyone look at him.

"I guess I am not the only one that notices." Number 10 said with a little bit discomfort tone.

"But no one has access to that except for us." Number 8 said with a curious tone.

"True." Number 1 nods, "It couldn't be one of us….who would use our robotic voice?"

"I guess we can't use this as the evidence since we would be suspicious as well." Number 2 groan.

"True, and I thought that I finally caught Ms. Sedusa." Number 3 looks down in disappointment.

"I think they know that one of us would record so that is why they weren't very secretive." Number 1 thinks carefully.

"Well, that should just be flush down the drain." Number 6 said bluntly which immediately Number 10 did not hesitate to smack his head, "AW!"

"But… who else would be able to access the voice mechanic other than us." Number 4 questions.

"HIM and Principal MoJo." Everyone said at the same time.

"But I don't think they are the one responsible." Number 9 jumps in.

"I guess someone must have also known that and decide to go steal it from HIM and Principal MoJo." Number 8 said while thinking.

"I guess we should go check the security camera then." Number 3 suggest and everyone quickly got out of the Halloween Party without being notice.

"How are we going to know when is it missing anyone?" Number 7 asked which made everyone stops and think since going through the security camera would be useless if they don't know the given date.

"Maybe we should check where Principal MoJo or HIM puts the extra robotic voice in cause one of us break it when I mean us I meant by Number 5, 6, and 10." Number 4 said.

"HEY!" The three shouted together.

"All right then. Let's start looking latest day when Number 6 broke the robotic voice microphone." Number 1 opens the door to the security camera and starts typing away.

"But isn't Principal MoJo's and HIM's room is in thermal vision camera? How are we going to find that object also the camera isn't allowed to record sounds as well?" Number 2 asked which Number 1 doesn't seem to be that surprise.

"Simple just looks for something blue." Number 1 casually answer which everyone just stares at the screen trying to find blue. The downside to it is that almost everything is blue except for Principal MoJo and HIM.

"Found it." Everyone quickly turns around and look at Number 7, "What? Number 1 said to look for something blue and I found it. It isn't that hard."

Everyone just gave a Number 7 a questioning look.

Number 7 then points at a box near the shelves.

"Good, I guess it was still there about one month ago. And it seems there only have one left. I think you guys should stop breaking it now." Number 1 said while looking at Number 5, 6 and 10, "Now let's slowly backtrack."

Everyone stares at the screen very closely for each day until it was three weeks before the Halloween party.

"It disappears in Principal MoJo's office!" Number 4 looks surprised.

"Darn it! They move the camera to another angle where we can't see the robotic voice generator." Number 5 said with a little bit of an angry tone.

"Let's check out when they exit." Number 3 suggest changing the camera to see that it's all pitch black.

"They are a step ahead of us." Number 2 said as he looks at the situation. Changing to the next day, the camera angle is all back to place.

"So the generator disappears around three weeks ago." Number 1 thinks carefully.

"I wonder why didn't Principal MoJo notice?" Number 9 ask innocently.

"That is because none of us broke that generator yet. So Principal MoJo could have care less about it." Number 10 answers.

"Well, we are in another mystery case again." Number 5 sighs heavily.

"Maybe it's that red cloak guy?" Number 8 suggest which everyone looks at him.

"True, since that red cloak guy also has a robotic voice but… wouldn't he make it himself?" Number 3 said with a hint of doubt.

"Guys… I think we are in trouble." Number 7 points at the monitor where the Halloween Party take place.

Everyone looks at the monitor to see that everyone is wearing red cloak!

"What happen when we were gone!" Number 1 looks at the screen monitor intensively.

"Turn up the volume." Number 2 said and Number 1 quickly turn up the volume to listen to the main red cloak has to say.

"Attention Everyone! Thank you for staying later than usual to prove yourself not part of the Special X members." The red cloak said which made all the Special X members a little bit stunned.

"Now you all may know that those Special X members as a hero but they are all actually a villain! They destroy our school! They use their power to their own benefit! I have already narrowed down students that are likely to be a Special X members. I will help you all capture those tyrant and make them suffer!" The red cloak said in a rebellious tone, "Who will join me!"

Everyone in the audience shouts in joy as they are on the red cloak sides.

"We are so dead." Number 6 said as he continues to look at the screen.

"Currently there are fifty students left that are suspicious." The red cloak said, "And thanks to you all I have already cut you all out of the list. I will reveal the remaining people on the list that is most likely a Special X members. Please help me and investigate them, if you are able to capture one of the Special X members you will be honored as a hero!"

"This is just plain ridiculous, that red guy made it sound like we the bad guy. We have been protecting the school for like generations to generations already. But why does it has to be our generation anyway." Number 10 complaints which everyone seems to agree with him.

"I have no idea why would they start to turn against us now but we can't meet up with each other from now on. Try and pretend to be on the red guy's side right now. I will think of a way out for all of us." Number 1 ordered and everyone obeyed.

The Special X members leave the room with a feeling of fear and betrayal by their classmate.

Somewhere in the Halloween Party…

"This is going to one of the biggest rebellion against Special X so far," HIM said as he just sits quietly at the top of the balcony where he can see the Halloween party clearly.

"So what should we do?" Principal MoJo asked as he is very worried the well-being of the Special X members.

"We just have to wait and let the Special X handle the case by themselves," HIM answers and continues to look at the crowd of red cloak.

'This is one big problem.' HIM silently think as his expression remain stoic.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buttercup's POV

'I can really feel the intensive glare behind me.' I shivered at the thought then turn around to confirm it, which immediately I see three pairs of eyes looking at me intensively. I turn back toward the board and couldn't help but sigh in my head.

"Psst! Buttercup!" Mitch whispers beside me since we are in the middle of class.

"What?" I whisper back while trying to ignore everyone's glare.

"Why is everyone looking at me and you?" Mitch asked.

'I feel kind of bad for Mitch since he isn't part of the Special X but he was forced to join in due to being close to me. Not only that Mitch was trying to find me during the Halloween events. Also Robin got drag into this too.' I look at Mitch as he just looks at me with a confused face.

"It's about the Special X," I whisper even more softly since saying that word is like a curse now to everyone thanks to that red cape.

"What about them?" Mitch just asked innocently.

"Everyone thinks that we are part of the Special X. So they are looking at us, and they think that the Special X is a dictator or something like that. That's what I heard when people are gossiping about me." I said quietly while signaling Mitch to be very quiet about this, I can even tell that some teachers are glaring at me.

"I see… But wouldn't the actual Special X escape this school by now? Since they all seems abnormally strong and tough. So they wouldn't be scared of us rebelling anyway." Mitch shrugs.

'True…Mitch is right! Wait… that sounds really weird in my head. Why are we scared of the people anyway?…Hmm…We could have just beat that red cape and we would be at peace again.' I think to myself while couldn't help but grin a little bit.

The class wasn't long before the bell finally rings, I quickly jump out of my seat so that I can run away from all the glares. I quickly open my locker, but then a note falls down which is very weird. I pick it up and read to see:

'Take that mask off already Special X.'

Someone's POV

I carefully look at the screens to see each person's reaction, since I have about thirty people left, the best thing to do is accuse them as Special X should help narrow down to ten. I have already watch some people and the reaction I got is a confused look or laughing and a pissed off look.

Suddenly the monitor alerts again and I quickly turn the screen on to see my next victim called Buttercup. Buttercup seems to be in a hurry since it is due to being glared at which I understands. The moment she opens her locker and see the notes I quickly lean in closer to the screen while changing the camera angle. The first reaction that I got from her is…

"Pfft! This is stupid!" Buttercup grins and then throw it away.

'Hmmm…' I think to myself as I think to myself if this plan really works, but my thoughts are broken when another alert, since there are about eleven more people to left who hadn't touch the note yet. The next person is Brick which I really look forward to this, since I want to see his expression.

Brick casually open his lockers at the same time ignore everyone's glare. His stoic face doesn't seem to budge as he sees the note. Brick just sigh and open the note. After he finished, the first thing he did was… throw it away… then later walks away.

"That was boring." I spoke out to no one in particular since I am in a dark room alone, "Come on, I want the next one."

In no time, there is an alert sound, I continue to the same procedure and match the person's look to the profile.

'Bell?' I question since I have her profile but I never actual see her, 'She looks very pale.'

Bell open her bag and take out the note that I have secret put inside. I didn't only put in locker since I just put it in bags too. She gently opens the note and then read just like how everyone does it. When she finish, she put it back neatly in her bag.

'Now that is not a waste of paper, I didn't make thirty copies just for everyone to throw it away freely.' I couldn't help but smiles, 'She is way better than Buttercup and Brick. But still at least Buttercup and Brick read, the worst of all these people are Butch, Bunny and Bandit. Those three just saw the note and immediately throws it away. Bubble was about to read but Bunny just have to throw it away for her. Now my plan may have failed. Since Bubble does have a lot of love notes, it does somewhat makes sense why Bunny would throw that away for Bubble.'

I continue to watch each person's reaction until the last person… Blossom.

'Thats weird, Blossom should have already check it a long time ago. Since she is a goody two shoe.' I look at the monitor to see that Blossom just open her locker for the first time in the whole day, 'I guess she must be very busy being the student council vice president.'

"I hope it's not another complaint letter." Blossom said as I look at the monitor. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Blossom slowly opens the letter and read the text. I can tell that she has already read like five times.

"This has got to be a joke. Why would I be part of Special X?" Blossom frowns at my notes, and then… she throws it away… (—_— |||)

'Really, Blossom, really. I expect more from you.' I shake my head in disappointment at Blossom's action, 'Well… the Special X members are good actor too, since none of them shows any sign of being part of the member.'

I twist around my seats and starts to think of another plan to narrow down the suspicious people.

'I think I got a plan!' I smile brightly and starts running around happily, 'Now I will finally be able to show them what they get for rejecting me.'

Brick's POV

'That note sure is bugging me lately, and I really want to have a meeting but I can't. Since I don't want to endanger the members as well. This is going to be hard… How am I going to communicate with the members when I don't know who is in the club. I bet that won't tell me that easily.' I mentally groan in my head.

I took a bite of my lunch meal and look out the cafeteria. Everyone seems to be very paranoid. They all just keep on glancing around the room looking at the target people that the red cloak as revealed.

Then something else caught my eyes, I look at the front door to see a banner say 'RED RULES!'. I have a mix feeling since…I do like red but that sign have a different meaning. From the list of people that the red cloak as revealed. I have noticed that it is mostly people around me. I guess it must have been part of my fault for being in the Special X since Dexter, Blossom and Butch are in the list of people to be suspicious. I continue my daily routine so that no one can figure out that I am part of the Special X.

I bet all the Special X members are all busy hiding very well, sometimes I think that people near me are part of the Special X. But I don't want to quickly jump into conclusion.

"Hey Brick! I invite Boomer with me is that okay?" Butch said happily and set his tray down. Then Boomer followed from behind, and placed his tray down too. Butch and Boomer swap some food on their tray. Then the two starts to eat.

"When did you two became so close?" I look at how Butch and Boomer seems to be treating each other like they were friends for six years which is also what I felt when I am with Butch. Weird…

"Oh! We both are in a sport team, and usually all sport team have once a week meeting. To discuss the plan for all the teams. Also me and Boomer are the captain of a team so we usually have to talk about having this player for some of the games. Since some students in our school likes to play more than one sports." Butch answers me while looking really smart which is unusual.

"Okay…" I answer while raising my eyebrows.

"What? Don't I sound smarter than you?" Butch said with a big grin on his face.

"Be quiet." I continue to bite down my lunch while Butch just keep on smiling. Then out of the corner of my eyes, I can see a student aiming his food toward our direction. The food quickly fly toward us which I wasn't fast enough to warn them. The food then end up landing on Boomer who looks really surprised.

"What?" Boomer starts to rub the food off his face.

"WHO DID THAT!" Butch yelled looking around to find the culprit. I also look around but couldn't find the person. I start to debate to myself if I should go and hunt them down but that will most likely expose my identity as a Special X member as well. But still I already remember the student's face and everything… but… should I risk it? Or is it just another method to expose me….

Boomer starts calming down Butch which it works but Butch still looks a little bit angry. Also I just realize that Boomer is also in the list, so that is why he was aimed at. That wasn't much of a surprise. I continue to think of a plan to get those people to stop hunting me and my members since I don't think we can hide ourselves.

'I hope the others are doing well.' I pray as Butch and Boomer went to the restroom to clean up Boomer.

Bunny's POV

'I hate the stupid list.' I continue to be in a foul mood in my mind but on the outside, I pretend to be the jolly me. Since I bet they are trying to expose me but I am not going to make it that easy.

I start jumping around as I look at each corner of the hallway secretly. I have already count about ten cameras even though I only pass by three classroom. Then I saw some small bug cameras that are flying around but it is very small. I decide to pretend to be practicing for my cheers since I would do this sometimes in the hallway. So no one would find it abnormal.

I start doing cheers while hitting some bugs at the same time since my movement are fast and the bug can dodge it in time. This is an innocent kind of act, and that bug doesn't below to school so I can just smash it without care. I think those camera bugs are from that red cloak guy. He is sure one annoying person.

I only smash two camera bugs, since if I smash too much it would look like I did it on purpose. Two should be enough for now… I am so not going to let that camera bug to stay flying that long.

When I spot Bubble, I quickly run up to her and jump to hug her which at the same time smash another camera bug too. So it is a win-win… so three camera bugs today o(^0^)o.

"Bunny!" Bubble seems to be a little bit surprise, and I guess it is because she is daydreaming.

"Why are you spacing out? Are you thinking of Boomer~" I teased her as I can see a light blush appears on her face?

"No. I was just thinking about being on the list." Bubble said honestly.

"It's all right Bubbles! They will realize sooner or later that we are not part of the Special X, and then we can be free!" I shout happily even though some part is a huge fat lie.

"I hope so…" Bubble looks a little bit glum but she regains her old self again, "Bunny, can you look at some of my new designs?"

"Of course~" I cheer happily and we both happily walk down the hallway toward the art room.

Someone's POV

"ARG! The camera! Those stupid cheerleaders!" I smash onto my smash leaving a small dent, "At least my plan doesn't need those cameras anyway since I will see it for myself."

I grab my red cloak and my white mask, taking one last glance at the screen to see some of them are not visible.

"I will get you for this," I mumble quietly then leave my nice little room to start my plan.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blaine's POV

'What are they up to now?' I look at my surrounding to see acid pouring around which later leaving holes on the ground, 'How did Principal MoJo even allow this?'

I slowly walk around the acid and try as best I could to not fall down, since who knows what is at the bottom. And I am so not going down there to figure it out, that is like a death trap. I tried to continue my daily life regularly while walking around some more acid hole. For some reason, I don't see any other students.

'Where is everyone?' I question but decide to brush it off, well… until I heard the school speaker being turn on.

"SHOW YOURSELF SPECIAL X! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS TOXIC MESS!" The speaker sound boom with pride which I couldn't help but just rolled my eyes at their childish accuse. It is just another way to make the Special X reveal themselves, I just hope that one of the members isn't stupid enough to be played by them.

"DOWN WITH SPECIAL X! DOWN WITH SPECIAL X!" The crowd chants which my previous question has been answered… everyone is in the courtyard. I guess that must be the safest play since some mysterious person didn't pour it there.

'Why does knowing about Special X is that important? Couldn't they go back to gossiping about some popular kids or just mind their education? My life…' I head out toward the field where I can blend with the student in hope that they wouldn't isolate me.

I look around and just joined along so that they won't be suspicious of me but… some of the students remember my name to be on the list.

"Hey you! Blaine! Get out, you aren't part of us. You are part of the Special X member." The student glares at me, not long other students focus their attention on me as well.

"No, I'm not." I quickly object even it is obviously a lie.

"Yeah right, get out, you traitor." Another student pushes me out.

So they best way out of this situation is to walk away, because if I stay any longer I am so going to expose myself.

'That was just great, that red cloak is going to have a beat up of his life when everything is solved or when I finally graduated.' I mentally scream in my mind and then cool myself down, trying not to show it.

"Attention please, the following students please be in the amphitheater, Blaine…." The speaker has a robotic voice which I am not surprised and I also don't need to guess by the sound of the student's cheer.

'I hate that red cloak even more now.' I mentally sigh in my head since my name was called, I didn't the rest of the people since I already know who will be there anyway. The X list, that is what people called it now. Being in an X list is not good at all, life just has to get harder and harder.

I could only sigh and walk out of the group. I continue to think about the other members and wonder what they are like even more…

'How many months do I have left until graduation anyway?' I look at the school calendar and count, '6 more months…and it's almost Christmas too. At least I wouldn't see anyone during the break…I hope.'

"Attention, please… Blaine Grade 12D, please report to the Chemistry Lab." The announcer said and everyone in the whole school heard it. I mentally groan knowing that I will be even more suspicious.

'The list is already hard enough and now I am called to the chemistry lab which maybe layout with traps… Arg!' I start to complain in my head as I head toward the lab, along with the way as I try to not fall into a hole where the toxic has been left.

When I arrived, I notice that everyone from the X list is already here. All of them looks very familiar to me since most of them are people that are close to me.

"Thank you all for coming into this room. Since you are all part of the X list, I would like to monitor you for the rest of the school year." The red cloak appears behind a glass and gives us an evil grin.

'That person is so evil.' I glared at the red cloak and he notices.

"From now on, all of you will be taking classes in this room. I have provided you with a special teacher who can keep an eye on you all." When the red cloak said teacher, Ms. Sedusa came in and everyone felt chilled immediately since she is the worst teacher in the entire school!

"Nice to meet you all, as you all have me for English class." Ms. Sedusa said through her grit teeth since some of the students has caused her many trouble. Most of them are in this room and I bet she is taking revenge on us. The Special X did make Ms. Sedusa's life more terrible but it can't be helped since she is a horrible teacher. She deserved to be treated harshly, she will be treat better if she was a better teacher.

"Now let's starts with English." Ms. Sedusa said care-freely like it is just a normal class.

I took a glance behind me to see that the red cloak is gone but there are cameras everywhere.

'Come on! Christmas! I want that break!' I mentally wish in my head.

Buttercup's POV

'Class is even more boring than usual… I want to rebel with the other outside even though the reason may be stupid but it is better than being stuck in this stupid room.' I glare at the window outside where a lot of students are keeping an eye on us whenever they have free time, 'Don't they have anything better to do. And for heaven sake, don't they care about those college applications or something! They are 12 graders like me!'

I continue to complain to myself mentally since it is useless to shoo them away. They are all too stubborn to listen. I change my attention to the front of the class to see Ms. Sedusa talking something about history. She has been a teacher for a week and it's almost Christmas too.

'I can't wait for Christmas. I can get out of this hell, and then come back to kick that red cloak butt. I am going to make his butt hurt so bad that turns red like his name.'

*CRACK*

I look around for the sources of the sound to see that I just broke another pencil.

'This has to be like the fifth pencil this week.' I look up again to see Ms. Sedusa's frown face.

"Buttercup you have broken the fifth pencil this week and I am not going to let you borrow my pencil anymore. Since you have already broken three of them counting the one you are holding." Ms. Sedusa glares at me.

"Fine! I don't take notes anyway!" I retort back and just glare back at Ms. Sedusa. Ms. Sedusa sighs and then starts writing something on the board.

*Zzzzz*

Someone was sleeping behind me and Ms. Sedusa must have already lost her patient as she threw the chalk at the person behind me. I quickly dodge it and look behind to see Butch have a shield one his face causes the chalk to bounce off.

The out of nowhere a mop flew past me again and I just barely dodge it, but Butch wasn't able to save his face. Since the mop isn't something small. The impact between Butch's face and the mop must have been very hard since Butch falls out of his chair. That result with him waking up, having his face also wash.

"Arg… That hurts…" Butch groans in pain as he rubs his face.

"Then don't sleep in my class." Ms. Sedusa hisses at Butch.

"I understand Snake lady." Butch grins at his nickname for Ms. Sedusa.

Her face starts to turn red but then she immediately calm down as something must have caught her eyes. This made me curious too but I couldn't see it find the source so I just pretend to look at Butch's face then laugh it off.

Butch just glares at me and then we both ignore each other again since we have to listen to Ms. Sedusa's lesson.

The class was quiet until someone made another annoying sound and I look to see Brick with a small grin but disappear immediately, which is really rare. I have only seen Brick with a stoic look since coming in this room.

'What is he up to?' I feel really curious since I want to join too.

Brick's POV

'I need to make Ms. Sedusa to snaps since she is a spy for that red cloak, I just hope everyone in the class catch along since Buttercup and Butch already rebels a little bit. So I would blend in pretty well.' I think to myself on how to annoy her when I just pretend to look bored and starts scratching my pencil on the table really loudly.

I look up pretending that it was an accident, and Ms. Sedusa just sends me a glare. I continue with my stoic face and when she turns around again, I couldn't help but grin a little bit I hide it immediately. I look around hoping that someone would start to understand me as I continue to make annoying sounds. I even start tapping my foot really loudly even though I don't like tapping my foot that much.

Butch must have seen what I was going and he joins along with as he continues to scratch the table, pretending to be bored. I look at everyone else hoping that someone other than Butch would notice which it works since Blossom joins but swinging her leg hitting the corner of her table occasionally.

Buttercup seems like wanting to join too so she continues to hit her pencil on the leg of the table which is made of metal. Not long everyone starts finding something to annoy the teacher. Bandit starts to snore and I can tell that he is just pretending to sleep. Ms. Sedusa throws something at him but Bunny woke up Bandit in time for him to dodge. Bunny then starts pressing her mechanic pencil on the table occasionally making clicking sounds.

It was quiet again, but not for long since I start to hear a little whistle sound. I look around to see Bell has managed to open the window next to her a little bit, making a small crack, and when the wind blows in it makes a sharp sound.

I couldn't help but jumps for joy in my head and starts to annoy the teacher again by tapping my feet. But I stop midway to make it suspicious and some even caught on to make it less suspicious. I am starting to think that some of them in here are Special X members like me. Everyone starts to annoy the teacher slowly by switching randomly. Two people can do it at the same time, no one mind but as long as someone is annoying the teacher it is fine.

'I am going to use this opportunity to find my teammate too.' I look around a little bit and go back to annoying the teacher, 'Ms. Sedusa should crack soon if this goes on for about three more days. I hope this work…and I hope everyone gets the message. Since Ms. Sedusa's face looks like she is ready to kill someone.'


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buttercup's POV

'Today is Christmas and guess what? I am at school listening to Ms. Sedusa teaching us about something boring. We have been annoying her for like a week and she still hasn't crack yet…but she looks like she is going to… I will make her crack since everyone is doing that as well' I think to myself and then look for something that is very annoying to do.

"Hey Ms. Sedusa, why are you even here anyway? Don't you want to spend your time with your boyfriend? Or you don't have one." Bandit suddenly spoke up. I look at Ms. Sedusa since that was very rude, and she looks like she is going to crack now.

"Now be quiet young man and just learn." Ms. Sedusa glares at Bandit.

*SCREECH*

I look behind me to see Blaine has sneakily made a very high pitch sound by opening the window a little bit and close it. As that window always makes a squeaky sound.

"THAT IS IT! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Ms. Sedusa slams her book down and walk out the room and we all didn't hesitate to do so. No one even looks behind and walks out the school.

No One's POV

"Isn't this a little bit too risky meeting here…in the mall?" Number 9 said worriedly as he looks to his left to right with Number 10 in front of him.

"You worried too much Number 9." Number 10 said as he stretches out his leg and places it on the chair next to him.

They both are sitting at the corner of the mall where no one would go there, and they both did not forget to put on their cloak. Not long Number 7 and 8 joins which they look as worried some as Number 9.

"Man… you guys sure looks really scared about this." Number 10 said as Number 7, 8 and 9 just keep on looking around.

"How are we not scared when we have to me in the mall where most of the student would be in during Christmas! Whoever idea was this must be crazy!" Number 8 said in an outburst which is usual because he would mostly keep quiet about it.

"It's all right Number 8, calm down." Number 9 said calmly while rubbing his back.

"Number 10 is early for once." Number 3 said walking along with Number 1 behind.

"And Number 3 and 1 is slower than me for once." Number 10 replied back, "And is this your idea or something Number 1."

"Nope, not my idea but I was planning to do this, it's just someone beat me to it." Number 1 said, "And it is Number 6's idea."

"What!" Number 7, 8, 9 and 10 exclaims in surprise.

"Number 6 is actually the one calling the meeting! I should have come late!" Number 10 shouts in surprise.

"It makes so much more sense why we are meeting at the mall." Number 8 said calmly as he regains his calmness.

"Hello everyone~ I miss you all so much!" Number 4 came along happily with Number 5 and went to hug everyone which some of them may be uncomfortable. Everyone knows that Number 4 is always friendly.

"Glad to see everyone here! And I told you everyone would come." Number 6 said and looks at Number 2.

Number 2 just shake his head and sit next to Number 8.

"I call for this meeting because I believe everyone is being corner right now am I right?" Number 6 said which everyone just nods, "So we all needs to think of a plan to capture that red cloak since he is the one responsible."

"We already know that just get to the point of the idea." Number 1 cut in, as he is a little bit impatient.

"So I think we need to tear down the red cloak mask! But… I don't have a plan." Number 6 said and everyone just looks at him like they have already expected him to say that.

"At least we have some idea." Number 2 said while trying to think positively.

"All right then, since we are all in a tight spot right now, exploring the school may be risky but…we need to do it." Number 1 suddenly in a leader mode, "We need to go to rooms that have access to all computers, since I think the red cloak is watching our every move."

"I think there should be about three rooms with access to computer…but…they are all far away from each other." Number 3 starting to form a plan, "It is like at least one of the room is on another side of the school."

"So how are we going to move around not looking suspicious." Number 7 asks, "And let's be honest, I think we are stuck in the same room at school right."

Everyone was quiet as they all just realize how close they are to finding out each other's identity at the same time how close the red cloak is finding out their identity as well.

"Our only chance is during lunch time." Number 1 said breaking the short silence, "Try not to look suspicious around the people close to you, since I think we all know that we are dragging the people around us too."

Everyone nods in agreement to Number 1.

"But do not wear our usually uniform, since people around would immediately try to catch us." Number 1 continues to orders.

"Then how are we going to the room that has access to all computer without our uniform." Number 5 asks in confusing.

"Simple, we will be in a disguise." Number 1 said simply.

"Did you plan this beforehand or something?" Number 4 ask since this is a very sudden meeting, and Number 6 just suggest the idea like less than seven minutes ago.

"It just came to me." Number 1 said with a shrug.

"I guess we will be disguising as the security guard aren't we?" Number 2 looks at Number 1, which he nods.

"Okay then, I think we should move out now, since staying here for too long isn't good." Number 8 suggest as he looks around wearily.

In no time, everyone disappears in the mall and buy something in order to look less suspicious.

Bunny's POV

'ARG! I have nothing to buy as a present!' I groan as I look around, most stores with present already runs out. I still continue to look around to see clothes store. I couldn't resists the urge, and decide to go in and starts buying clothes instead. The moment I came out of the first clothe store, and arrow shot past me. My body stiffens from the surprise attack.

"What was that?" I question and look at the arrow behind me, to see that is it stuck on the glass window of the store.

'That store isn't going to be happy to see a crack.' Then something caught my eyes, and I take a closer look to see the arrow start to blink. I immediately start to run away knowing that when something is blinking it is never good.

I just notice that no one is around me, the mall looks as if it deserted. I took a glance back to see a huge white gas coming toward me. My eyes wide open in surprise knowing that comes from the arrow.

'I am not going to be consumed in that white smoke.' I start running holding my shopping bag close.

I look around to see anyone suspicious that could have done since, but I got no sign at all. Because the mall is deserted and I kind of have a mix feeling since I have wished to be in a mall that is empty so that I don't have fight against anyone. But now, the mall is deserted at the wrong time.

Then I pass by an origami shop and something in my mind click. I didn't hesitate to barge in knowing that no one would be there anyway. I take as many paper as possible and starts folding it and use some tape to hold the paper more better. This result with me creating a big paper fan. I fold it in half so that it can go through the door.

Just in time the white smoke is approaching me. I immediately start moving the big paper fan up and down. Creating a wind to blow the smoke toward another direction. When the smoke starts to subside I sigh a relief for a moment…then I just realize something.

'Oh no! I pass the trouble to someone else…No one is here anyway.' I just shrug and quickly walks out the mall.

Blossom's POV

'WHERE DID THAT WHITE SMOKE COME FROM!' I internally scream in my head and starts running since it just somehow appears the moment I step out from my shopping spree. I quickly run, holding my bag tightly looking around and tries to find a way to subside the smoke but… I am at the computer corner… just great! This is the first time that I felt computer has fail to be useful to me… I look around hoping to find someone to help but then I just notice how deserted the mall is.

'Did everyone gone home already?' I question but I could have sworn that about ten minutes ago, I saw a lot of people shopping too.

I continue to run until I met a human being! I start to sprint since I finally found someone that can help me.

"HELP ME!" I shout out and that person must have heard me loud and clear. The moment he turns his face, I immediately recognize the person's face. It is no one other than Brick, as his red eyes grow wide seeing something behind me.

Not long, I was joining Brick, as we both start running side by side. I look at Brick hoping he has a plan or something but Brick just looks at me.

'He must have thought I have a plan or something… Well… if I did I wouldn't have called for help.' I just look at Brick with a confused look. Brick heave a sigh and we both break eye contact. I look down at my shopping bag and notice that I happen to have bought two goggles, and two napkins.

I quickly wear one of them and wrap the napkin around me. Brick see what I am doing and asked for it since he only has a laptop with him. I throw a goggle and the napkin at him, and he catch it with ease. Then we both stop running and ready for the impact of the white smoke. The moment the white smoke starts to consume me, I hold my breath and wait for a moment.

I only have to wait for about two minutes before the white smoke disperses to go somewhere else. I heave a sigh of relief and Brick did the same time.

"Thank." Brick just spoke out one word and hand back the goggle and the napkin.

"No problem." My response was short, and we both became silent until I decide to break it.

"Where is that white smoke heading to anyway?" I question which he just shrug.

"It's not our problem now," Brick said and walks away.

I decide to ignore the direction of the white smoke hoping that no one else has to deal with it.

Butch's POV

"Here you go Butch, you a bacon sandwich." Bubble said happily as she places my meal on the table.

"Thank!" I thank her and immediately starts eating.

"What is taking Boomer so long?" Bubble question since we three decide to eat together but Boomer has to go to the toilet.

"I have no idea," I answer back, but as I was going to continue eating my meal when Boomer appears.

"RUN!" Boomer shouts panicky as he already zooms pass us. I look behind Boomer to see a white smoke heading toward us.

I didn't hesitate and grab my bacon sandwich and starts running.

"Where are we running to?" Bubble asks, me and Boomer only gave her a stupid look.

"I have no idea, as long as I don't have to be suck into that white smoke." Boomer answers and couldn't help but like the answer.

I look up ahead to see different boxes that we all can hide into.

"Get into the box!" I shout out while pointing up ahead.

Boomer immediately got into the box, and he has already closed it. I just notice how fast Boomer can run. I jump to the next biggest box while Bubble jumps into a smaller box.

I hold my breath as I wait for the white smoke to pass. I decide to wait for a good five minutes and take a sneak peek to see everything is clear again.

I look to my left and right to see Boomer and Bubble still hasn't come out get. I went toward Boomer and kick his box in the process the box knock Boomer's head. He groans in pain and I ordered him to go to Bubble to come out. Boomer lifts Bubble's box gentle so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Let's go back to eating," I said, Bubble and Boomer just shrugs and follows behind me.

Buttercup's POV

"ARG!" I scream in surprise seeing a someone like as white smoke coming at me.

Bell jumps at me sudden scream along with Bandit.

"What going on?" Bandit said and I look point behind him.

Bell and Bandit look behind them and both their eyes grow wide. In no time everyone was sprinting for their life. We only run for a couple of second to see Blaine in front.

"Blaine! RUN!" I shout warning him since he doesn't seem to be aware of the danger coming.

Blaine looks around to see who called his name when he looks toward our direction his eyes looks surprise and stars sprinting into the store.

'What the?' I question, 'Why would he run into the store?'

Blaine then came out with four vacuum cleaner, and I knew immediately what he is doing. I sprint faster and grab one of the vacuum cleaners. I quickly turn on the vacuum and face to the front, while closing my eyes since I didn't want my eyes to burn.

I could hear some a distance that everyone has already turn on the vacuum to suck all the white smoke in. It took us about five minutes to get all the white smoke in. And we all heave a sigh of relief.

"We should throw this away now," Blaine said and attach the bag from the vacuum, we all nod and follow him outside to throw the trash away.

"I wonder how did it happen." Bell question.

"Who knows? But seriously how does a mall create a big white smoke during the time where everyone is in the mall shopping." Bandit questions, which we all just shrugs.

"Let's go home. See you guys when school opens!" I wave everyone goodbye and went home enjoying my Christmas.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bell's POV

'New Year… School starts…' I mentally sigh in my head has everyone just keeps on sending me a glare, 'I want someone to notice me but now I think going back to not being notice is better.'

I slowly drag my feet to class since I didn't want to see Ms. Sedusa after the incident. I heave a sigh and open the door revealing only fourteen students not counting me. I look at everyone to see familiar faces which I am not surprised at all.

It wasn't long before Ms. Sedusa came into the room with an unusual big smile on her face. Everyone is giving her a weird look but she just ignores it. I look around the room to see the number of students have decreased significantly. I think that everyone must have noticed it as well, this made me panic a little bit.

"Welcome back class, I think you all may have noticed that the number of students somehow has decreased. Am I right?" Ms. Sedusa smiles showing her teeth. Everyone just remains silent as Ms. Sedusa just gives us her unusual smile.

Ms. Sedusa snaps her finger revealing a white screen board behind. Pictures start to be projected on the screen and I notice that it all came from the shopping mall incident.

"Welcome back from holiday everyone." The red cloak walks into the classroom looking at the remaining students, "I personally didn't expect the Special X member would be so reckless, having a meeting at a shopping mall."

I continue to remain calm but inside I am already a wreck since the red cloak is even closer to catch all ten members.

"I assume that the ten of you are in this room, while five of you are innocent." The red cloak eyes each student one by one.

"You sure have a lot of free time to stalk me into an ordinary shopping mall." Brick suddenly comment as he looks bored.

"You should be looking at your position before saying that." The red cloak approach Brick, and they both seems to have a tense atmosphere around me.

"You know, I like the color red but when it's on you… I hate it immediately." Brick continues to comment.

"You know, I am going to put you on the list of being part of the Special X." The red cloak starts to mimic Brick.

"You know, I don't care, since I am innocent. I am not part of the Special X." Brick said with confident which I admire.

The red cloak just looks at Brick, as if he is analyzing the situation.

"I see… I will look at you more closely then." The red cloak leaves Brick and just walks out the room.

"Let's get on with the lesson." Ms. Sedusa said but… we all just keep on watching videos and pictures of the incident during the mall.

'What are they up to? And how long do I have to keep on watching this?' I mentally groan but just remain silent.

Normal's POV

Lunch time…

"Hello, Mr. Janitor." A friendly student waves to the janitor who only nods in response, as he lowers his hat so that the student doesn't see his eyes.

The janitor continues to drag a mop with him toward a door with a sign 'Keep out'. The janitor scratch his beard due it being fake so it is itchy.

'I don't follow sign so that is just useless.' The janitor thinks to himself as he looks at the sign and then looks around the hallway to see anyone looking. Then he looks toward one of the security cameras and presses a button causing the security camera to shut down. The janitor couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Then he takes out a paper clip and immediately does the magic of unlocking the door.

*Click*

The janitor didn't waste any time and just barge into the room and immediately closed it behind him. His eyes scan around the room looking at many computer screens that shine brightly at him.

'Jackpot!' The janitor couldn't help but cheers at his first try, he did a little bit of a victory dance for a good one minutes before starting to type away on the keyboard.

'Come on erase everything.' The janitor thinks in frustration due to the computer having many data on the Special X members. The screens continue to pop up with more information which gives the janitor a hard time.

The janitor licks his dry lip as he looks at the screen. Not too far, he could hear footstep approaching the room. This cause the janitor to panic even more as he types in the key even faster than before. Leading toward the final stage to… the loading screen.

'Arg! Stupid loading screen!' The janitor mentally cursed in his mind as the loading screen continue to move forward a little bit too slow for the janitor's taste.

The footsteps start to echo the hallway even louder which is not ignored by the janitor. He took out a thumb drive, deciding to go with his second plan due to the short of time. And the loading screen is only 10%.

He quickly shoved the thumb drive into the monitor causing the screen to turn red. Then red number starts to flare up the screen revealing a letter X on it. The janitor quickly makes himself blends into the dark wall as the door open revealing a boy who is covering his face with a white mask.

"What the!" The boy looks at the screen to see a bright red X on the screen, "Those stupid Special X!"

The janitor slowly slips his mask onto his face so that he wouldn't be found out. The boy then looks around the room to see if anyone is around. The janitor continues to breathe silently and slowly in order to not be spotted.

"YOU!" The boy spots the janitor which the janitor tries to escape but instead was caught in a fishing net.

"You think you can escape you, Special X." The boy looks pleased which the janitor didn't struggle, "Let us reveal your true face to the whole school."

Principal MoJo's POV

"Attention everyone! I would like to announce something important to everyone." The red cloak starts to say through the microphone.

I look at HIM as we both listen to the announcement carefully, due to the whole school rebel against the Special X, me and HIM has been paying close attention to the situation even more.

"I have finally caught the first member of the Special X! As he is trying to create a virus on my computer, but he wasn't able to escape quietly. This shows how much failure a Special X is!" The red cloak as proudly, which I couldn't help but groan out loud then I look at HIM to see he is as calm as ever.

"HIM we should take action, by action I mean by stopping the student from rebelling. By rebelling I meant by to the student that is bullying the Special X members giving the members a hard time to move around the school." I look at HIM to see his response, HIM sighs knowing that I, MoJo JoJo, is correct.

"We should go to the courtyard since that is where everyone would be to see the first caught member," HIM said and we both got up and walks toward the courtyard. To be greeted with many students looking at us with a glare.

I simply just ignore those glares and sit at one of the benches in the courtyard. The red cloak didn't make us wait for long as he reveals himself, with someone behind him under a fishing net. The person who is under the fishing net looks to be just an ordinary janitor.

"This janitor here is just a disguise, under this disguise, we would be able to see the first Special X member." The red cloak said proudly earning many cheers from the audience.

"Any last word?" The red cloak said happily.

"Actually I do." The janitor said as he looks down avoiding any eye contact with anyone, "How are they supposed to trust you when you are also wearing a mask like us. Doesn't this mean that you are copying the Special X members? Even though you may have to overthrow us away, wouldn't everything but the same except it is red cloak instead of black."

I look at the students to see everyone immediately starts to whispers hearing the said janitor start accusing the red cloak as an untrustworthy person as well.

"BE QUIET!" The red cloak immediately hushes everyone which cause even some people to be angered.

"TEAR DOWN YOUR MASK AS WELL!" One of the students shouts out which causes another uproar again.

Everyone starts joining along telling the red cloak to tear down his mask.

"TEAR DOWN YOUR MASK! TEAR DOWN YOUR MASK! TEAR DOWN YOUR MASK!" The whole school chant.

I look at HIM to see he is smiling happily at how the red cloak is now cornered. Then I look back at the red cloak to see that he is still shouting everyone to be quiet. I change my focus on the janitor to see that he is already freed from the fishing net, and slowly approaching behind the red cloak.

In one swift the mask of the red cloak has dropped and everyone immediately let out a gasp seeing the face of the red cloak. The janitor then looks down at the red cloak to see he is desperately trying to cover his face.

"You loose…Ace." The janitor looks at Ace who looks at the janitor wide-eyed, but then he starts laughing.

"I still haven't loose because you still haven't found all of us! I am not the only red cloak and I am not the leader too." Ace laughs maniacally causes everyone to become weary.

This cause me to feel scared as well since everyone thought that there is only one red cloak but it seems there are more.

"I see… you are copying us." The janitor looks at Ace who seems to be laughing happily.

"Now it's your turn to take off your mask," Ace said and flung himself at the janitor but the janitor just swiftly steps to the side.

Out of nowhere, someone threw a smoke bomb at the stage causing smokes to rise and blinding everyone's vision. When the smoke subsides, everyone looks at the stage to see that no one is there anymore.

Student starts to whispers at first but later on they all starts to argue between each other.

"The school is going to be divided into two now I see… one side remaining on the red while the other side starts to return to the black." HIM nods at how the situation is heading toward, "This is a chaotic year."

All I can do is simply look at the school being divided into two colors.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No One's POV

"HIM are you just going to let the school be divided into two colors." Principal MoJo said in protest while HIM looks at the deck of cards in front of him.

"MoJo, why don't you look at the deck of card in front of you instead of talking about the school," HIM said as he places a six of clover.

"You should be worry since if the Special X can't protect the school, you will be in trouble as well." Principal MoJo grumbles and places a seven of diamond.

"We are playing a pleasant game of card right now, so enjoy the game first, then we can talk about it later." HIM chirps happily and places a nine of heart.

"…" Principal MoJo just sighs and place a jack of spade.

"MoJo looks carefully at the card." HIM said and lay out the card that was placed, "Since the school is split in red and black. Isn't it the same color as the cards?"

MoJo nods while trying to catch up to what HIM is saying.

"The black colored cards are clovers and spades while the red color cards is diamond and heart." HIM explains, "We are trying to form a group of people base on luck(clover) and power(spades), while the other side has formed a group that base on luxury(diamond) and desire(heart)."

"So?" MoJo just scratches his head in confusion.

"I choose black because I want to keep it a mysterious. I think that the red cloak choose red because they have a desire that we don't know." HIM said which made MoJo understand more.

"You are saying that they have a desire that we may be the one that caused it?" MoJo said interested.

"From my guess their desire is revenge." HIM heave a sigh.

"That can't be good." MoJo mouth gapes open, leaving a tense atmosphere.

In another corner of the school…

"Number 2 did a fantastic work! I was so scared that he would be caught." Number 4 said in relief.

"Did you guys see my face?" Number 2 asked a little bit worried, but then felt relieve again when everyone shakes their head meaning a No.

"So did you go with Plan B?" Number 5 asked curiously.

"Yeah, since the computer loads too slow, I have put a virus in the software instead." Number 2 answers confidently, "They would be having problems gathering our data again."

"That's good to hear then." Number 1 nods approvingly.

"It's a good thing that we all send each other a message beforehand on who is going to be in charge of what." Number 7 chirps, "Or else we would all be caught like Number 2."

Everyone nods in agreement and feeling thankful for having good teamwork.

"Now there is a more pressing matter at hand." Number 3 cut the good mood, and everyone quickly turns back into serious mode, "As you all may have known there is actually more than one red cloak."

The atmosphere starts to thicken as everyone feels more threaten than before.

"They didn't specify the number by going with the worst-case scenario…there should be at most ten of them." Number 3 estimate.

"What about the best case scenario?" Number 4 asked wanting to hear more of happy news.

"There are three of them counting Ace." Number 3 answers plainly.

"Since we only have five months left, in one month we should tear down at least two red cloak mask." Number 10 said eagerly.

"I have a feeling that it is someone near us that is part of the red cloak." Number 8 pipe in, causing everyone to be more cautious.

"So… there is a likely chance that the people near us are both Special X and the red cloak." Number 9 somehow went high pitch, as he seems to be very scared.

"Darn it! Just when I thought that I have finally found you guys!" Number 6 slams the table in frustration, while no one flinch at all.

"At least none of us are in that classroom anymore, and we finally get an ordinary teacher." Number 4 said positively.

"YAY! FREEDOM!" Number 5 shouts happily.

This causes the room to lighten up more, and everyone seems to share a mutual feeling.

"Since we all finally have more freedom, let's set out to find all the red cloak!" Number 2 stands up, which everyone follows and cheers.

'The table has turned.' Number 1 thinks happily to himself, 'We will make you fold your cards.'

Blaine's POV

After one of the red cloak's mask has been taken off. The school has been divided into two colors, red and black. It literally split into two colors, like one side of the hallway would be black while the other side would be painted red. Even classroom has a label for 'red side only' or 'black side only.' I would mostly stay at the black side since it is safer for me.

I step into the cafeteria to see red and black tables scattered everywhere. This is the only place where red and black has to mix since food cannot be divided due to only one cash register at the far right end.

There isn't any war yet; students would only either send glare or doesn't look each other in the eye. I just casually walk toward any black colored table and eat my lunch in peace.

'At least no one is sending me glares anymore like during the Red era.' I sigh a relief, enjoying this peaceful lunch…for only a good 5 minutes.

"Traitor!"

"You are the traitor!"

In about 5 seconds later the cafeteria erupt with students cursing at each other and getting at each other's throat.

'So much for a peaceful, and I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, for a good two weeks there isn't any war, that is too good to be true.' I hid under the table and continued to eat my lunch since I didn't want to argue with anyone.

"5…4…3…2…1!" I start to count down waiting for the matter to be even worse.

*Splat!*

"Take that you stupid red!"

*Splat!*

"WAR!"

The cafeteria became a food war, which is not a surprise at all. If the war starts in the toilet, it would have been way stinkier… I hope that doesn't happen.

Buttercup's POV

'Where are all the black toilet! I am not going into that red toilet; that is like killing myself.' I start to run around trying to find the safe toilet, 'ARG! I will just quickly go in and come out.'

I dash into the girl's toilet except it is for the people on the red side. I went into my business and sighed a relief.

'That is better.' I start to whistle and starts washing my hand when I see some girls behind me are glaring at me.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed here." The girl said to be arrogant.

"I am here just to do my business," I said back as if it is something obvious.

"This is for people in the red side only." Another girl spoke out stating the fact.

"You make it sound like I follow the rules." I just rolled my eyes.

"You %&$&" The girl cursed at me which made my face to turn red.

I open the water tap and then splash it at the girls. They all screams, one of them opened the janitor door and threw a mop at my face. The moment I threw the broom back at one of the girls, someone grab onto my arm which does allow me to move.

I kick behind me, sending one of them down. This made the other girls be even angrier and well… it turns into a cat fight. Some of the girl from the same side as me also join to help me. The girl's bathroom became a chaos, we all even ignore the bell to go to class.

'This is one ugly war.' I think as I heard someone outside shout food fight in the cafeteria as well.

Someone's POV

"Everything is a mess!" I glared at the monitor and my now blank computer screen, "I hate Special X! And it is Ace's stupid brain's fault too."

I stop angrily around the room.

"They are going to come get me soon...arg...they are such a pain." I slap my fist onto the table, "I will tear down all of your mask before you can tear down mine."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Butch's POV

"So many work!" I complain, "It has only been one month since school open and already there are so many projects!"

"You should have already expected that." Blaine comments.

I just look at Blaine and groan, to be honest I just notice Blaine has been sitting in that same class as me for like forever. But I never actually talk to him until that classroom incident. Now I feel closer to all the people that was suspect to be a Special X member.

"Blaine! I was planning to slack off! They should consider how I was treated in that horrid room!" I continue to whine, and I look at Blaine roll his eyes at me.

"Stop acting like a 5 five years old who didn't get their candy. You should be glad that those project are in group. We will go and pair up with some of the smart students considering how lazy you are." Blaine heaves a sigh.

"Really! You are pairing up with me!" I said excitedly, "And who will be our third partner!"

"That will be me." Brick grab a seat next to me and sit down.

"YES! I DON'T HAVE TO WORK!" I scream and jump in joy but then was pull down.

"No, you're not. Smart student doesn't let a lazy student do nothing." Brick said with an evil grin.

'Oh no! That evil grin!' I slowly start to scoot closer to Blaine.

"Butch here is a book that you need to read by the end of this week." Brick said and threw me a book.

"NO! NOT READING!" I look at the disgusting thing in front of me that is known as reading.

"How did you even survive your entire school life?" Blaine wonders as I look at the book in disgust.

"It is called a translator," I answer back proudly.

Blaine just face-palm for not thinking of that.

"You will finish this book by the end of the week, and if you don't… you leave me no choice but to take away your lucky football." I look at Brick's threat with a confused face.

"You don't even know where I put it," I said with a trump smirk.

"Really Butch? Who do you think you are talking to?" Brick take out something from his bag revealing my lucky football. I feel like my eyes have grow wide in surprise.

"What…" I was speechless, and I could tell that Brick is feeling victorious.

"I know that you carried this thing around as your lucky charm during a football game, and you are having it next week too. I will give it back when you finish reading that book." Brick said.

I immediately didn't hesitate and started to read. I can feel myself burn with determination and I have never focused on a book this long before.

'This book better be worth it.' I think to myself as the first line starts to bore me.

Bunny's POV

"Bunny? What are you doing?" Bubble asked me as she take a sneak peek behind me, I cover some part of my work so that Bubble wouldn't clearly see it.

"Why are you making a Valentine card? We still have two weeks before Valentine's Day, so you don't have to rush." Bubble told me innocently.

"I am just brainstorming." I lied as I quietly and quickly move the card into my backpack so that Bubble wouldn't see what is written on it.

"Wow! Can I join too!" Bubble said excitedly while I have a little victory cheer in my head for successfully hide the soon to be Valentine card into my backpack.

"Of course! Who are you making it for?" I asked innocently, with my ears all perk up.

"To my family and you!" Bubble's innocent charm starts to shine brightly that I feel like I need a pair of sunglasses right now.

"Really! That is so sweet of you! But… have you consider giving a card to any boys~" I starts to warm up, ready to tease Bubble.

"Er…" Bubble starts to avoid my eyes and looks around the room, but she still answers me in the end "Not sure."

"How about Boomer?" I did not hesitate to say his name at all, Bubble is a little bit pink when I said his name.

"…Not sure." Bubble answers shyly and took out a paper and starts making a Valentine card for her family and me.

'Bubble isn't going to let me tease her anymore judging by how concentrated she is right now. Or well there is always next time. Also if Bubble doesn't make a Valentine card for Boomer, then I will make it for her! MUAHAHAHAHA!' I couldn't help but let out a small evil laugh, which was caught by Bubble who gave me a confused look.

"Bunny? Why are you laughing like that?" Bubble said with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Nothing~" I answer with a broad smile on my face, my eyes look at somewhere else to avoid looking at Bubble.

As I scan around the room, I can feel myself starts to think back at the last remaining fifteen students. All I know is that Bubble could not be part of the red cloak since she did join the black color side.

'Is Bubble part of Special X?' I decide to stare back at Bubble, but immediately shake that thought away, 'I shouldn't doubt my best friend. Bubble wouldn't even harm a fly! I guess maybe some of the Special X member escape before being the last fifteen.'

"I DEMAND RED HEARTS TO BE EVERYWHERE EVEN ON THE BLACK SIDE!"

Suddenly a massive screech coming from the other end of the room can be heard. I didn't even have to look to know who's voice, is it.

"Princess Morbuck, you do know right that red isn't the best color for the black side right now," Dexter said coming from behind.

"I don't care! I order you to make the black color to accept red color during the Valentine day!" Princess screams into Dexter's ears.

I kind of feel sorry for Dexter right now, since he can't choose between two sides or else he wouldn't be deem as the school president. So Dexter is the only one that can be neutral. Not only that Princess isn't alone, her sister Duchess Morbuck is also next to her. When they both join together it is like a personal hell.

"IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW OUR ORDERS THEN I WILL HAVE YOU OUT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL!" Duchess Morbuck also screams at Dexter.

'I wonder if Dexter is deaf now?' I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"I understand." Dexter nods while looking down on the ground.

"Weakling."

I turn around to see Buttercup behind me looking at Dexter's terrified form. Buttercup walks toward the commotion, which draws three pairs of eyes on her.

"What do you want?" Duchess looks at Buttercup annoyed.

"Get back to your side. You don't belong here." Buttercup glared at the two girls.

"We are doing your side a favor you know. You should be grateful." Princess hisses at Buttercup, as she sticks up her nose.

I look at Buttercup to see that she is ready to punch Princess' white teeth out of her mouth. This made me want to join Buttercup.

"There is no way that we will let you put anything suspicious on our side." I join in and give the two girls an intensive glare. They both only avoid eye contact and looks somewhere else.

"If we want to put red color heart balloon on your side, then we will have to put black color heart balloon on our side. Deal?" Duchess suggests.

"Why would you want anything red on our side anyway?" Buttercup asked me suspiciously.

"We are the head of the upcoming events. What are the other reason for us to be involved with your side?" Princess snorts at Buttercup's question.

"Shouldn't there be one of our sides to join in?" Bubble come into the commotion.

"Everyone is busy." Duchess gave a short answer; this makes it even more suspicious.

"WHY YOU!" Buttercup caught on, but Dexter cut in.

"I guess we all have a deal, black heart balloon on the red side, while red heart balloon on the black side. Now I will be going." Dexter quickly said and runs away, leaving the five of us to glare at each other.

"This isn't over," Princess said and walked away.

Duchess gave us her last glare and followed Princess.

"I can't wait to graduate so that I won't have to see their faces," I said while rolling my eyes at Duchess retreating figure.

"I agree." Buttercup nods in agreement while Bubble just remains silent.

"What's wrong Bubble?" I asked seeing how quiet Bubble is right now.

"I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen." She sighs.

"Don't worry; the Special X can handle it. Since they can move around the school more freely now." I said positively.

"Special X can only move around half the school ground to be exact." Buttercup corrects me.

"Hmm…you just ruin my happy thought." I pout at Buttercup who just shrugs in response as she turns her back and walks away.

"Let's go Bunny; you need to practice your cheer for next week game." Bubble nudges me, and I followed her.

'Something isn't right.' I think to myself as my mind seems to only concentrate on that red and black heart balloon.

No One's POV

"Dexter isn't doing his job properly after the split." Number 10 said with a disappointed tone.

"I agree, he doesn't seem to have a backbone anymore." Number 4 comments.

"You guy… this is just a report from an anonymous student. You shouldn't believe it one hundred percent." Number 9 said trying to make Number 10 and 4 to be more generous.

"Number 9 has a point; Dexter must be in a tight spot." Number 8 trying to help Number 9.

"Still, can't we just take this opportunity to set some trap on the other side?" Number 6 asked eagerly.

"No, we don't want the students to be involve. Since Ace isn't student from this school, we don't have a problem. But now I fear that there will be some bigger surprise in store for us." Number 2 said with a serious tone.

"I bet his gang is part of the red cloak as well." Number 5 spoke up.

"I doubt it, for some reason I don't think that there are that many red cloak members." Number 3 said while thinking carefully.

"All we need to do is find the leader. Since the red cloak gang seems to work with a leader commanding them." Number 1 points out.

"So are we going to have to do the waiting again?" Number 10 said impatiently.

"Yes, we can't strike carelessly anymore." Number 1 sounds disappointed as well.

"But still can someone keep an eye on Dexter. I have a feeling that he isn't in control of the situation anymore." Number 4 said with a hint of an angry tone.

"Fine… we all will keep an eye on Dexter whenever he is close to one of us." Number 1 said seeing how frustrated Number 4 is with Dexter. Number 4 nods in an approving matters, when Number 1 suggests the idea.

"That should be easy since Dexter is always everywhere." Number 5 said like it's a piece of cake.

"But you all must not be caught." Number 2 immediately cut in and warn everyone, "We are all still being targeted. And I hope none of you have forgotten."

The reality strikes again, causing some of the members to agitate in their seats.

"Everyone I have some ideas, even though Number 1 just said we couldn't be careless but I want us all do it." Number 9 got up of his seat catching everyone's attention, "I have a list of people that I am suspicious."

Number 9 hand out a piece of paper with a list of names. The member passes it around while Number 9 continues to talk.

"I figure that there would be a female member of red cloak group, so I propose to give them a Valentine card. Since all girls wants to have a Valentine card. But for the red cloak group it would be special." Number 9 paused when the piece of paper was hand back to him, "In that Valentine card there will be a tracking device. This may lead to their hideout."

"Hmm… that is a good idea, but also risky. Some of the name you have put on the paper also seems reasonable as well." Number 1 thinks carefully, "Let's have a vote then. Whoever wants to proceeds with Number 9 plan please raise your hand."

Everyone's hand immediately shot up, causes Number 9 to feel relieved.

"It seems that none of you like to wait around." Number 1 chuckles, "Oh well, I would like all male member of Special X to do this. If you know that you are a male, please come pick up the cards in the morning during Valentine day."

"All right then, this should be interesting." Number 10 seems to be very excited.

"I agree." Number 4 and Number 10 share a high five across the table.

"Also keep an eye out for red colored balloons on Valentine day. Who knows what they are up to." Number 3 warns, and everyone nods.

"The meeting is over." Number 2 said closing the meeting, leaving some members satisfied while others seem to be more alert.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buttercup's POV

"Buttercup! Help me!" Mitch whispers/shouts at me.

"What?" I gave Mitch a tired look.

"Someone gave Robin a Valentine card!" Mitch said in outrage.

"So?" I just gave him an 'I don't care look.'

"But it's not from me!" Mitch looks jealous.

"How many does she has?" I asked pretending to care for Mitch's sake.

"Three!" Mitch made it sound so much, if only it can be seen that way when you get 3 out of 10 in a test, it still means you pass.

"Then you just go and give it to her so that she can have four." I just answer, not caring about what I just said.

"You sure give helpful advice." Mitch just sighs, he knew that I am not into Valentine thing.

'I immediately feel a little guilty, since if I remember correctly, Robin is one of the people that we are suspicious off. I am not surprise to see her having a Valentine cards.' I look around the room trying to avoid looking at Mitch.

"Give her a rose with it too so that it would be more special." I just said it plainly while staring out the window.

"That is a genius Buttercup! I am going to go buy roses now!" Mitch got up from his seat and runs out the door.

I slowly closed my eyes, since I have a free period right now, so sleeping is a good way to kill time. But before I can fully have my peaceful sleep…someone just have to ruin it.

"We have so many cards, not like someone around here." The annoying voice that I know too well seem to don't understand the word 'go away.' I look around seeing Princess with Duchess with their nose held high.

"Of course we both do! Everyone loves us!" Duchess answers Princess without hesitation.

'You only get those many cards because it is from the Special X that is keeping an eye on you annoying airhead.'I just glared at them, and I still can't believe that they keep on coming to the other side just brag about their good life.

"Aren't the red balloon on this side looks good?" Princess chirped.

"You guys should thank us for this fantastic idea," Duchess said with an arrogant tone.

'Your ideas are fantastic, we all manage to hide some camera inside the balloon to spy on you guys.' I couldn't help but chuckle.

Duchess and Princess then walk away, passing me without a second glance. I couldn't help but smirk and happy that they both didn't stay near her for long.

'No guilt for them at all, if only I could put in some smoke bomb or something, now that you have been hilarious.' I chuckle to myself again, I got up from my seat, since I don't feel like staying in the classroom.

I decide to go to my locker and get some chewing gun, so that I wouldn't feel bore. When I open my locker, a bouquet of rose was there to greet me. I stare at it for a moment then suddenly something click in my head.

'The red cloaks are using the same technique!' I calmly take the bouquet of rose out of my locker and then threw it in the trash can.

"I hate roses." I intentionally said out loud, while wearing a grumpy face, "These creeps never learn."

'I hope the others realize that both sides are using the same technique.' I turn around to walk toward another direction but instead I bump into a hard chest.

"Aw…" I groan a little bit; then I look up to see a pair of forest green eyes look at me with mischievous.

"How cold can you be?" Butch playfully said.

"What?" I just look at him with a blank face.

"You know! Those perfectly good roses! You throw them away without mercy; you could have told me you have spare roses!" Butch starts to complain.

"Why would you need those roses anyway? Just buy one yourself." I lazily answer, having my back against the wall instead of standing in the middle of the hallway.

"It's too expensive," Butch complains.

"You sure are cheap; I feel sorry for you Valentine." I look around, as I start to feel sluggish.

"At least I don't waste things." Butch retort back lamely and quickly pulls the bouquet of roses out of the trash can. The good thing for Butch is that the only trash in there is the roses that I just threw away.

"Well, have fun spreading those roses." I detach myself from the wall and walk away. For some reason the more steps I take the closer the ground it seems.

"Buttercup!" Butch shouts, and I am very confused.

'Why is he calling my name?' I look around, all I could see is the ground with one eye while the other eye has just kissed the ground. My legs feel numb, and my head feels light.

'What is happening to me?' Everything starts to blur which I couldn't handle weird vision, so I decide to closed my eyes thinking that I would solve everything.

Blossom's POV

'These red hearts seems so suspicious.' I glared at the balloon suspiciously.

"You seem to stare at the balloon longer than staring at that four-eye." Brick comments from behind, I only growl back in response.

"How can you not be suspicious of this balloon! This one is the only one that is lighter than the others." I angrily look at him.

"We are part of the student council, we respect the president's decision. Also we have checked everything not to cause any war between the two sides. When did you have the time to check?" Brick states calmly.

"You know the student council is also split into two colors and I get at least 90 points up, the teachers aren't worried about me." I cross my arm, challenging Brick to argue back.

"You could have just disagree, since you are vice president." Brick emphasis on the word 'vice president' more, I look away from Brick and then look back at the balloon. I can hear Brick sigh behind me, since he knew that I will continue to be in this moody state.

"Turn around." Brick said calmly.

"No." I immediately answer, and continue looking inside the balloon for any sign of threat.

"Pinky…I want you to turn around." Brick voice is deeper now, but I still won't' budge.

"No way." I firmly answer.

"Why do I have to do this?" Brick mumbles, which I could make out.

The balloon immediately disappears with a loud pop, and moments later a single red rose is in front of me.

"Oops… I pop the balloon unintentionally." Brick sighs, "Also that four eye wants me to give you this rose, and you can't say no."

"Erg… Fine." I take the rose that is full of thorns which explain why the balloon pop, "You should have cut these thorns."

"Don't complain, it is better than getting none." Brick said coldly.

We both look back down at the pop balloon, and I decide to take this chance to search the inside. It didn't take me long to find something unusual, causing me to crack a wide grin.

"And you said you check everyone Bricky." I said in victory showing a strange note with '14:27'.

"I guess the Special X didn't do their job well enough." Brick glares at the note wishing it doesn't exist.

They both look at the clock and immediately felt alarm.

"We have to inform this to the Special X." I felt a little bit saying that since I am informing myself.

"I will take it to the Special X while you go back to class or a safe place." Brick ordered me which I follow.

We both run in the different direction to make things faster.

Bunny's POV

"Here you go Bandit!" I happily hand my chocolate to Bandit, "Thank you for being my friend."

"Thank you for being my friend as well." Bandit nods accepting my chocolate, and then he hands me a rose.

"I wonder what Bubble and Boomer are doing." My eyes seems to light up at hearing my favorite pair names.

"Not sure…" We both were going to go after Boomer and Bubble, but then Butch came running down the hallway, holding Buttercup bridal style. We both decide to follow Butch instead.

"What happen to Buttercup?" Bandit asked while running.

"She just falls," Butch answers, which doesn't make sense.

"She falls down the stair?" I asked only a little bit behind Bandit and Butch.

"No! She just fall down on the ground." Butch answers, and he took a sharp turn.

The sharp turn made the nurse office sign more visible.

"Almost there!" I look at Butch and Bandit to see a relief feel their eyes.

Bandit runs ahead of Butch and kicks the nurse office's door open. Butch zooms in right after, and I took the duty of closing the door gently. The nurse looks at all three of us angrily, but her anger subside when she sees Buttercup's condition. The nurse did some check up and tuck Buttercup in bed.

"She is fine, it seems she lack sleep last night." The nurse said, I could feel my body relax.

"Thank you." We all said in unison and bow.

"Weird…" I spoke up when the nurse is gone.

"What is so weird? She just needs more sleep." Bandit gives a puzzled look.

"Buttercup doesn't have bags under her eyes at all. And I know that she doesn't wear makeup." I look at Buttercup's face.

"Then… why is Buttercup feeling so sleepy?" Butch asked the question weirdly.

"Hmmm…" The three of us thinks for a moment, but then Buttercup has gained her strength.

"How did I get in the nurse office?" Buttercup questions, it is already weird enough on how Buttercup manage to fall asleep on the ground. And she also woke up really fast.

"You decide to kiss the ground while closing your eyes." Bandit answers, which me and Butch couldn't help but laugh.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes at Bandit's answers.

"It's nothing to worry about since I am back healthy again." Buttercup jump out of bed, "Let's get out of this nurse office."

Buttercup opens the door, to be greet with the scenery of white liquid on the ground.

"Wait…why do we have…white chocolate…inside a building?" Butch looks dumbfound.

My phone vibrate, and I pick up my phone to check the message, and it is from one of the Special X.

'Something is going to happen at 14:27?' I look at the clock to see it is already 14:27, which I guess the chocolate is an event.

"Why would they waste all these chocolate on the ground?" Bandit looks at the river of white chocolate helplessly.

"Those red cloaks are nothing but trouble." I grumble, "I guess we are stuck here until the janitor cleans this mess."

Bubble's POV

"This has got to be my weirdest Valentine," I comment while using a table as a boat, with Bell next to me.

"I agree." Bell nods while looks at the melt white chocolate.

"Why would the red cloak does this?" I question, which soon answers.

"Hello the black side, I can see you all seems to be in trouble. You know I could just quickly snap my finger and your trouble will be gone. All you need to do is let the Special X surrender their mask." The red cloak happily said into the radio.

My phone vibrate again, and I look down to see a message pop up.

'Go to the radio station…I guess one of them is handling it already.' I look around helplessly floats on the table.

No One's POV

A boy is sitting quietly, in order to hide. His white mask covering his face from being identity, with a black cloak to pair with. Currently he is at the school radio station, with his phone. On the screen there are two red dots and a black dot. The boy looks satisfied at the distance that he has kept between himself and the two red dots.

"We finally going to tear down one of their masks!" One of the red cloaks chirped.

"See! I told you this plan would work." The other red one said proudly.

'I have to make this quick.' The boy thinks to himself as the two red dots are unaware of his presence, '1…2…3…Run!'

The boy dashes out from his hiding and aims for the closest red cloak since he knew he would only be able to tear down on a mask.

"RUN AWAY!" The boy manages to catch the one that shouts to the other member.

He then shows no mercy and tears down the mask revealing the person to be Duchess Morbuck.

"I am not surprise at all." The boy said nonchalantly.

"I am caught." Duchess Morbuck starts to laughs maniacally, "Oh well! You will never be able to catch out leader; he knows your every move!"

"What…" The boy looks surprised, but regain his calmness, "At least you are out of the picture, and I guess Princess is as well."

"Well, this was fun." Duchess just continues to laugh hysterically.

'This is one weird Valentine Day.' The boy sighs.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bunny's POV

"SPRING DAY IS ALMOST HERE!" I shout joyfully as I did some flips.

After the Valentine's Day event, there hasn't been any commotion from the red side lately. Three of their members were exposed, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see that they are keeping a low profile for now. That is why I am in a good mood lately as well. I continue to skip down the hallway as usual until something smacks onto my face.

"Arg! Stupid paper!" I peeled the paper out of my face and take a closer look at the paper.

'Found you Special X member, or in a more amiable way would be found you, Bunny.'

My smiles instantly turn into a frown, and my eyebrows knit together.

"What is the meaning of this?" I stare at the paper carefully, since I think the red side has done this before, then why would they do it again?

"Another practical joke or something?" I snort and then starts to laugh, preparing to throw the paper into the trash. I was about to give the trash can a sweet snack, but then it decides to have me as its snack. I can feel my whole body being suck by the wind entering a smelly and dark whole.

'This is just great! Just when I am happy.' I thought to myself.

Bandit's POV

"Hmmm…" I look out the baseball field looking around for Boomer.

"Where is Boomer? I thought he would be practicing by now." Blaine said looking around as well.

"Maybe is sitting on the bench," Butch suggests.

"Boomer is like the ace, there is no way that they would bench Boomer." Brick looks at Butch like he just said something crazy.

"But Boomer doesn't look today as well in the morning. It is as if he just seen a ghost or something." Butch trying to back himself.

"Look! He is here now!" I point out the field spotting our blonde hair friend.

"Good job Bandit," Blaine said plainly.

Everyone keeps a close eye on Boomer as Boomer seems to be performing terribly. Boomer couldn't even hit a baseball properly. Boomer was immediately out from three strikes, at least this is just practice.

"What has gotten into him?" Brick looks at Boomer strangely.

"Man… That would have been the most embarrassing thing he did in baseball. Boomer never got out because of just a simple hit on the ball. He has like the best aim in the whole school!" Butch somewhat long speech amazed us.

"Let's go check Boomer, maybe he just isn't himself today," Blaine suggested and got up.

"Wait… why are we all here anyway?" I got up too and just realize that all four of us has gathered together just to see Boomer.

"You forgot? We have been following Boomer all day because he is acting weirdly. That is how we all end up watching him practice baseball." Blaine explains as if it is a scientific fact.

"Oh yeah…" I nod in understanding.

We all approach Boomer to see how worn out Boomer looks. More like Boomer doesn't look like himself at all.

"Boomer? Are you all right." I asked hesitantly, while the other guys just remain quiet.

"Yep, I'm all good." Boomer answers while lowering his head down, his voice seems deeper than usual.

"You sure?" Butch asked again, which Boomers only nods in response.

"Need some water?" Brick suggests, and Boomer just shakes his head as a no.

Boomer's action has made the four of us very suspicious of him as if he is hiding something. We all look at each other for a moment, then nods our head.

Butch tackles Boomer, follow by Blaine who goes a hold of Boomer's leg. Brick and I both pin down Boomer's arm.

"Let me go!" Boomer shouts in surprise.

We take a closer look to see that his beautiful light tan skin is actually paler than usual. Brick and I didn't hesitate to grab the nearest water bottle and splash it on Boomer's face.

Boomer's face reveals a sickly pale skin as some makeup starts to drip down. Blaine immediately recognizes the imposter.

"Bossman!" Blaine glared at the boy who is trying to pretend to be Boomer, "You are part of the red cloak! Seriously!"

"You got me." Bossman starts wiping makeup out of his face.

"What the…even you can join?" I start to question red cloak capability.

"What is so wrong with me being part of the organization?" Bossman looks at the four of us with a dumb look.

"You are stupid, and I thought that the red cloak is full of smart people…wait… never mind." Brick decide to just take back his word on red cloak having knowledgeable members after encountering Princess, Duchess, and Ace.

"Well I am leaving my job here is done," Bossman said casually as he got up when the four of us release him.

"Wait… what does he mean by his job is done?" Butch questions.

"And where is Boomer?" I continue to question along.

"And Bossman gave up way too fast for his own good." Brick thinks carefully.

"Is the red cloak going to announce that he found someone that is a Special X again?" Blaine said in a bored tone.

"Ha! Now that would have been funny since later on, they would fail." Butch starts laughing.

"I wonder who are they using as bait for the Special X?" I question when suddenly a bar shot up from the ground which traps us.

"I guess your question has been answered, Bandit… it is us…" Blaine just sighs.

"This is so original…" Brick said sarcastically, "The red cloak is going to show up isn't he."

We all wait for a moment but no one appears, this cause Butch to burst out laughing.

"Brick is wrong at something! HAHAHAHA!" Butch smiles satisfyingly.

"Let's just climb out of this bar cage since it doesn't have a ceiling." Brick point up.

The four of us slowly climbs up out of this bar. To be honest, I am trying to hide my ability, so I am doing it slowly. I could have just taken about two jumps, and I am out of the cage…but oh well.

"I bet I can go faster!" Butch suddenly challenges the three of us.

"Bring it on!" I said caught at the moment.

Immediately the four of us starts to speed up. So much for my plan to lay low, well the other three seems to be at my level so… I guess it doesn't look suspicious at all. But when I was about to reach the top, suddenly something shocks me.

"I think we are trapped, there are electric wires at the top, Brick," Butch called out, sounding smart.

"Thanks for saying the obvious Butch." Brick said while rolled his eyes.

"Erg… can't believe that we are trapped in here. We are innocent!" I shouted out in protest, even I am actually not innocent.

"No wonder we can look up the sky." Butch nods as if he just solves a mystery.

"So… what now?" Blaine asked while looking at the rest.

"Wait?" I suggest but earn a scoff from the other three, "You make it sound like here is a way out."

The rest then remains quiet.

"That's what I thought," I smirk in victory.

Bell's POV

"What is with all the commotion?" Bubble questions and I tag along.

Bubble and I look around to see what everyone is so interest about. I follow someone's pointing finger to see four guys traps in a cage.

"Who is stuck in there?" I asked Bubble.

"Wait… Brick, Butch, Blaine, and Bandit!" Bubble exclaim in surprise, "What are they doing inside that cage?"

My eyes grow wide at the names and stares at the four guys figure carefully, which I immediately recognize that white hair. Seeing how Blaine has been hanging out with Brick, Butch and Bandit lately, it is obvious who is the redhead, black hair, and brown hair.

"What should we do?" I look at Bubble in concern.

"I heard someone said that those four are part of the Special X. The red side is responsible for this." Bubble expressed in a serious voice which is unusual for her.

"But we still have to try to find Bunny as well." I remind Bubble.

"True…" Bubble looks a little sad knowing Bunny suddenly disappears.

We both think quietly to ourselves when all of a sudden the red cloak has appeared next to the cage.

"Time to tackle him."

I look around for the source of the voice to see it is Buttercup.

"Wait! Buttercup!" Before I could warn her any further.

Buttercup tackles her way through the crowd, Bubble and I follow behind. Buttercup reaches the front and immediately tackle the quiet red cloak.

"GET OFF ME!" A girl voice screams.

"Wait…" Bubble seems to recognize the voice and the same for Buttercup and me.

"Bunny?" All three of us said at the same time.

Buttercup takes off the red cloak mask, revealing Bunny's face.

"I thought you are on the same side as us?" Buttercup questions.

"I am!" Bunny protests, "If you don't believe me then help untie me, since someone just drops me here while I hand is tied behind my back."

And Bunny was right when Buttercup takes off the red cloak from her, she was tied behind her back. And the knot is too tight to do it manually.

"Sorry for doubting you." We all said at the same time and help Bunny untie.

"No need to worry, I would understand as well if I am in the same position as you." Bunny nods in understanding.

We all are having a moment when someone pounds the bar. We all look up to see Bandit hitting the bar for help.

"So… how are we going to get them out?" Bubble asked to which all of us just stares at the caged.

…


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blossom's POV

I am peacefully lodging at the library while reading a thick book in front of me. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes dance through each word written in this book. As I turn to the next page, the library door open with a loud bang. Everyone who is currently in the library reading, writing or doing homework, immediately turn their attention to the front door. I look up from my thick book to see an oddly familiar figure that has barge into the library.

"There is she!" One of them shouts pointing at me.

I recognized the voice and isn't surprise that it belonged to Bunny.

"Good eyes Bunny!" The other one squeal and I don't even have to guess to know that it is Bubble.

My eyes starts to trail toward the corner of the library where the librarian has gotten up from her seat. She is not pleased with the loud intrusion, and I bet she is going to give them a long lecture. This is my cue to quickly get up from my seat and get them out of the library before the librarian does.

I somewhat sprint and walk which I don't know if that is possible but at least I manage to get to the girls before the librarian does. I immediately pushed all four of them out of the library without giving them the chance to greet. When we all have finally got out from the library I sigh a huge relief.

"What's the matter?" I asked and straightened myself.

"Hmm… I think seeing it for yourself would be better." Bell suggests and pointing toward the direction of the baseball field.

"Is it relate to those red again?" I asked since these days all the trouble comes from the red side.

"You shouldn't even ask because the answers would always be yes." Bunny just smiles and starts sprinting ahead.

Brick's POV

"Can someone just help us instead of just pointing fingers." Butch grunts in annoyance.

"Just be patience." Blaine tries to look calm, but his tone is different from his looks.

"Yes! Blaine is taking my side now!" Bandit chirped.

"I still don't get it. If everyone can see us from a distance that we need help. Then why are they just standing there pointing fingers instead of helping us get out?" I think carefully seeing a distance between the crowd and the cage. It wasn't a long distance but still need to walk more than five steps.

They can also hear the conversation between the four of us. So it doesn't make any sense that no one is going to help.

'Or… they know…' I shake my head while thinking that it is impossible.

For once being a Special X member made me feel anxious, doubt and uneasiness. Being in the cage must have some effect on me or something.

"Hello! How are you doing inside!" I look up at the owner of the voice to see Bunny cheering happily while standing in front of the cage.

"WHA!" The four of us shouts out in surprise since Bunny just appears out of nowhere, "Girl Power Time!"

Five girls standing in front of us holding a saw that is ready to cut the bar. They all grin seeing how helpless we look, and they starts getting into action. It didn't take all for the girls to cut the bar into two pieces that leaves a big enough hole for the four of us to get out.

"Thanks." Bandit sheepishly said on our behalf as the rest of the girls' nod.

"Now…where is Boomer?" Butch questions.

No One's POV

"Hohohoho! This is so entertaining." HIM's feminine voices cause Principal MoJo to have goosebumps.

"Your voice never cease to creep me out." Principal MoJo sighs, "Now what is so fun about THIS! This matter is starting to get out of hands! I, MoJo JoJo, thinks that you should just shut down those red side since the enemies will know that there are trouble inside. They are going to take advantage of that! Then our school would be doom!"

"Oh shush! Don't you remember what I said?" HIM expressed in a pleasant tone.

"What?" Principal MoJo just looks at HIM with a confused face.

"And I thought you are smart!" HIM just huff and still explains anyway, "The deck of cards, the red and black color. We are the people that is holding those cards, the same as the other school as well. So we have to play our card well."

Principal MoJo just gaped at HIM's weird statement.

"How is this play your card well! Your cards destroy each other! You don't even have control over them!" Principal MoJo shouts at HIM, with some saliva spitting out on HIM's face.

"I do not understand what is so wrong. And please do not yell, I don't want to your saliva all over my face." HIM takes out a napkin and wipe his face.

"Do not take this lightly! I, MoJo JoJo, can sense even bigger disaster coming toward us if this isn't solved! I bet the other school are plotting to start selling drugs and even bombs at our school now! And have you forgotten that the red side also consists of students outside school ground!" Principal MoJo starts to panic while HIM just remain calm, "At least just try to figure out who is the leader of the red cloak!"

"I already know." HIM said nonchalantly causing Principal MoJo to be even more surprise.

"WHAT! AND YOU HAVE KNOWN THIS FOR HOW ALL!" Principal MoJo's face starts to turn red seeing how HIM is so carefree.

"For about a month or two." HIM just shrugs and looks out at the events.

"WHAT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Principal MoJo just keeps on shouting nonstop as he can't believe what he is hearing.

"If it makes you stop yelling then I will tell you who is behind the red mask then." HIM motion Principal MoJo to come closer since it is something that no one should hear.

"…" Principal MoJo's eyes immediately became wide when HIM whispers the name, "I can't believe it."

In another area of the school…

"We should fight back; the red side has already attacked us all for too long now."

"I agree completely. We shouldn't just keep on defending anymore. They have been taking advantage of our defensive strategy."

"I understand all of your pain; then we will all strikes after the mock exams since failing is not an option."

"NOOOOOOO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOCK EXAM COMPLETELY! I DIDN'T EVEN STUDY FOR IT!"

"You're overreacting. We are all at least smart enough to pass the mock exam."

Boomer's POV

'Where am I?' I look around my surrounding finding it to be familiar, 'Is this the radio room?'

I continue to process my mind as to how I end up in here.

Flashback…

'*Sigh*… my first mock exam just has to be math. I am so going to fail this…' I felt somewhat depressed as I tried to concentrate on a math problem in front of me.

The classroom is full of students just quietly scribbling down the answers to each question, preparing for the mock exam next week. The teacher has given a study block, so a lot of student uses the time wisely.

I decide that looking at the math problem in front of me isn't going to help me. So I just have to ask someone smart for help. I got up from my seat and look around the room. I spot Dexter not far away so I decide to approach him.

"Hey Dexter, I need help with this math problem." I lazily wave at Dexter to catch his attention while I approach him.

"Sure, let me see." Dexter takes the paper from me and looks carefully.

It was only about a second and Dexter is already scribbling down the method to solving the question. I look at Dexter's lighting speed writing while wondering if the handwriting is readable. When Dexter finishes writing down and turns the paper to let me look.

"What?" I just gave him a confused look, while looking at the bizarre numbers in front of me.

"Oh well… I will just have to explain." Dexter immediately starts tutoring me, covering from the basic.

It was one of the most torturing thirty minutes of my life, but I did gain more knowledge too.

"Thanks, Dexter." My smiles waver a little bit due to the load of information going in my head.

I walk out of the classroom and decide to go wash my face, since I can feel myself going to fall asleep. As I enter the bathroom, I feel a little cautious since I am the only one in there. The tap water echoes then open it hits the sink. I slowly wash my face and feel like the temperature starts to get hotter.

I look up the mirror to see smog that is written 'You are a Special X member.'

I wash my face again, wishing that message was just my illusion from all the math problem. But when I look up again, it's still there.

'How did they found me?' I question and then turn around to see only white smog, 'I am trapped.'

The next moment someone covers my mouth with a napkin which contains a sleeping powder. Surprise took me, so I inhale the scent, falling into a deep slumber.

Flashback End…

'Judging by the hand, I look familiar…wait…I couldn't be!' My eyes grow wide at the realization as I start to see the screen turn on. Showing some of the people who is suspect of being part of the Special X.

Then later I saw someone disguises as me playing at the baseball field, which he did terribly.

"Oh, you're awake?"

My eyes grew wide and knew that I have just seen the true identity of the red cloak leader without his mask.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Buttercup's POV

"The mock exam was so hard, why does it have to be math?" Butch groans as he slaps his head on the lunch table.

"Don't forget to get your food," I said carelessly while having a nice hamburger for lunch. At the same time, I am wondering why did he choose to sit at this table. Out of all 48 tables that he could have decided to sit, he just has to sit on this one. My peace and quiet lunch are now gone, thank to this whiner in front of me.

"Can you please get it for me Butterbutt~?" Butch said in polite tone while attempting to make himself looks irresistible but it does not have any effects on me.

"No, get your butt off the chair and take good ten steps to get your food. Then take another ten steps back to the table. That doesn't sound so hard." My voice is already full of sarcasm.

Butch just gave me a defeated look and slapped his head again on the table.

"You're giving up already? It is only the first day of the exam." Blaine joins the table with a dull sandwich.

"Blaine! Why didn't you bring me food!" Butch looks up to see Blaine only brought one plate for himself.

"Why should I bring food for you? You can just walk and get it yourself." Blaine responded while rolling his eyes at Butch's laziness, "What is your next exam?"

"I have biology which is easy," I chirped.

"I got physic…" Butch continue to sighs, "And there is math!"

"Why did you choose it then? You could have just chosen like Buttercup." Blaine is giving advice that was supposed to be for when we are in grade 10.

"Well…" Butch thinks carefully about why did he decide to take physic instead of biology.

"You could have to ask Brick to tutor you since he is also taking physic." Bandit suddenly joins with a nice juicy hamburger.

"Bandit! Where is my food!" Butch completely forgot what he was thinking and just looks at Bandit's juicy beef burger.

"I have to get one for you?" Bandit tilts his head in confusion, while Butch just groan.

"You are one lazy person," I comment.

"Thank you for the compliment." Butch just answers back smugly.

*RING*

"OH NO! That dreadful bell!" Butch said dramatically.

"I can't believe Butch say dreadful." Blaine's eyebrow lifts up at Butch's comment.

"Come on, let's go before they kick us out of exam room for being late." I urge everyone to just walk out of here since I don't want to hear Butch's whining.

…

Butch's POV

'What the heck is this!' I stare at the paper for a moment, 'This is way easier than I thought. Hahahaha!'

I couldn't help but grin, then immediately hide it. Since I put up a facade of being the lazy person, I need to act stress.

'Messing with the teacher time! The most fun part of taking the exam.' I couldn't help but feel excited. I raise up my hand, catching the teacher's attention.

"What is it, Butch?" The teacher walks up to me and ask.

"What does this question mean?" I point at the first question which said 'Name.'

"Write down your name." The teacher groans while looking at me.

"OH!" I fake realizing, then write down my name. Later I immediately raise up my hand again, catching the teacher's attention again.

"What does this mean?" I point to the one next to 'Name' where it said to fill out a number.

"Butch you should know by now that you are student number 6." The teacher was kind enough to tell me.

I quickly take down and continue to ask annoying questions. As I continue to question, the teacher's answer became shorter until…

"I don't know, you tell me." The teacher responded sarcastically and went back sitting and ignore my arm.

'Well, the fun just died. I guess I should just finish this exam, so I can go out and do something more fun.' I thought to myself while swiftly writing down answers without a problem, 'For once I am glad to have studied.'

Blaine's POV

'This is just great, of all the teacher that have to come in during my mock exam, it just has to be Sedusa.' I mentally groan as Sedusa keeps on making a pestering me, 'I am so not going to fail my chemistry exam just because the teacher hates me.'

"Blaine stopped moving your pencil so loudly, it is annoying." Sedusa glares at me.

'If I don't move my pencil, then how am I suppose to do my exam.' I want to punch her but I can't, or else I would get in trouble.

"Sorry, ma'am." That is the best respond that I can manage while holding in my anger.

When I did the next question but make a minor error. I quickly erase it, which caught Sedusa's attention.

"Blaine, don't erase your answer so roughly, you are shaking the table, which is a disturbance to other students." Sedusa's word is like a bird pecking me from behind.

"Sorry, ma'am." I continue to remain calm and answer her while gritting my teeth.

'This is one torturing mock exam. Instead of feeling tired from thinking too much, I feel tired from having to listen to Sedusa's obnoxious rants.

No One's POV

"It seems we are missing quite some members today." Number 1 looks around to see only five members in total are present counting himself.

"They couldn't be in trouble could they?" Number 9 said worriedly.

"They are fine. Stop worrying about much Number 9." Number 4 said positively.

"But we shouldn't let our guard down." Number 8 said as calmly as possible.

"This is the first time in history that more than one member is no presence at this meeting." Number 3 stated with a stern tone.

"Maybe they're all just busy with exams?" Number 9 said trying to find excuses for his missing members.

"I doubt that." Number 8 said suspiciously, "They are all smart enough to practice for the exam beforehand. Also to be a Special X members, intelligent is one of the key factors."

"Let's just go on with the meeting for now, and then inform them the news at the next one." Number 3 said with a displeased tone.

"Very well then." Number 1 nods and then looks at everyone, "I suspect that one of us has gotten closer to red mask."

"What makes you say that?" Number 4 quickly asked.

"Because I received this message from an unknown number." Number 1 showed the message to everyone.

'I have come in contact with the red mask.'

"This message has been sent from the computer lab at the East Wing. I suspect that is where our Special X friends went missing." Number 1 said.

"Let me guess; we can't attack yet since it may be a trap." Number 10 said automatically, cause Number 1 to chuckle.

"Then what is the plan then." Number 4 said eagerly.

Number 1 starts drawing out the plan, while the other four studied intensively. Unknown to them all, that one of them have a spy camera tape on their back.

Someone's POV

"Hohoho! I got it! They have these meeting in this room." I laugh maniacally.

"I will expose you before you can expose the Special X member." Boomer yells out from behind.

"I am close, and I will reveal you to everyone when I have enough proof." I glared at Boomer who is still tied up.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not part of the Special X." Boomer just sighs, seeing my attempt to find proof that he is part of the pathetic group.

"I will find evidence that you are part of them, mark my words. But I did capture one of your friends, and it seems I already have enough proof that she is part of the Special X member. Thanks to that spy bug, sticking on her clothe. She didn't even suspect a thing!" I laugh seeing how careless the girl can be.

"Well, have fun psycho." Boomer just rolled his eyes, "You do know right that keeping me here wouldn't benefit you."

"It just did." I look at Boomer with an evil glint in my eyes, while Boomer just shrugs.

'You can't just act like that forever; you know that Boomer.' I grin evilly.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Boomer's POV

'This is one odd place to take my mock exam.' I think to myself as I continue to take the mock exam while being lock up since the red cloak doesn't want to take responsibility for my absence during the test. I remain in here taking the test while watching everyone else in school.

'This is the last one and then…I will be free to go home until the real one. That is depressing since I still can't believe that no one is looking for me. Well…I'm not surprised since my kidnapper is someone who everyone would believe.' I sigh and finish off my exam and hand it to Sedusa. She is really enjoying her time seeing me like this.

Sedusa sees me hand her the paper, and she immediately snatches it and walks out the room. I look up at the clock and wait patiently for the clock to move it's big hand to twelve which is something I look forward to.

Suddenly the door opens revealing the red cloak. I didn't hesitate to send him a menacing look as he just ignores it.

"You are free now." The red cloak said as he opens the door widely for me to leave.

I gave him a perplex look since I didn't expect to be able to leave this quickly.

"I want you to leave a message for your Special X friend. Let's all settle since matter before graduation." The red cloak said, "And stop denying about your identity since your friend must have already known as well."

I just click my tongue in annoyance and leave, seeing how my identity is revealed bad enough, but now the red cloak is going to set up a war.

'This is so complicated, but the real exam is coming up. I guess it will happen after the actual exam is over, the red cloak does care about grade after all.' I mentally think and look at the message that Special X members have send, 'I can't tell them of the red cloak identity yet, or else this would prove that I am part of the Special X member. I am walking on thin ice.'

No One's POV

"…"

"…"

"…"

'Is it gone?' Number 4 scribble down a note and then showed to everyone else.

They all shook their head, while Number 5 continues to slowly peel the small tiny bug out off Number 4's clothe.

Number 5 then slowly walk outside and place the bug into a small hole that he just dug using his fingertip. Then gently place it into the hole, and lightly cover it in the process.

"It's gone now." Number 5 spoke up, and everyone relaxes.

"Phew!" Number 4 said while relaxing her shoulder, "I can't believe you guys purposely didn't come to meeting for the past weeks because there is one bug on my clothe."

"You should be careful next time Number 4, if it wasn't for Number 2 setting up a metal detector at the front door, we would have already exposed all of our plans. We only led the red cloak our false plan." Number 1 said sternly.

"I am sorry, but I remember not being in contact with the red, and when I see a bug I would have already killed it. I swear!" Number 4 said dejectedly, "I couldn't have…many it…oh! Oops…sorry guys, I didn't put my guard up."

"So you know when you come in contact with the Reds?" Number 3 questions.

"I was kidnaped so…that would explain why." Number 4 answers sheepishly.

"Now, let's move on, since the red cloak knows our hideout, we will have to move. But for now, let's plan since he apparently thought that we are finished." Number 1 starts to bark orders.

"What? So I have to remember more plan." Number 10 groans.

"The other finally arrived so let's get starts." Number 8 calmly say.

"So the red cloak is declaring war on us, and judging by the situation it would be after the Grade 12 real exam." Number 7 said creating some uneasy tension.

"The red cloak has a big plan for us all, so there will be some sacrifice around. That sacrifice would be revealing our identity." Number 1 said causes, everyone, to look at him in surprise.

"So…who's identity do we have to sacrifice?" Number 9 asked sheepishly.

"This one, I don't know as well Number 9. It can be anyone one of us, and we won't know it. The best we can do is prepare for the big day, which is our Graduation Day." Number 1 answers.

"So here is the plan." Number 3 said without hesitation as he starts laying out the school blueprint.

The meeting was long and tiring, leaving everyone feeling pressure, as they all have to be as prepared as possible for the final war. The rest of the student's body is too busy preparing for the final exam to causes a riot so it was peaceful for a couple months, until the day of graduation.

Graduation Day…

Bell's POV

After all those long hours of studies, and preparation the day has finally arrived. This is the day where everyone was supposed to be happy but not for me. I going to war. Currently, I am wearing my "graduation robe" but it is actually my uniform for the Special X that has added some design on it to blend it.

Parents, students, and teachers all gather in this big hall as they all wait for each student to take their certificate. I sit on my seat anxiously, looking around for any sign of the red cloak gang. To my luck, I don't see anyone potential to be park of the red cloak.

The last students take his certificate and everyone applause loudly, congratulating all the students who have survived through high school, and entering college. I look at Principal Mojo and HIM walk proudly up the stage since it is a tradition for them to make the ending speech.

I couldn't help but feel sleepy whenever Principal Mojo starts talking since his voice is like a sleeping pill. When Principal Mojo's speech ends, the lights immediately turn off. Immediately it is my cue to take on my Special X form, without hesitation.

Who knew that would be the biggest mistake I have ever done.

No One's POV

The lights turn back on and immediately everyone's attention shift toward ten cloaks that are standing on stage, guarding HIM cautiously. Student's who are wearing the graduation robe immediately knew who is the one under the cloak since unknown to them there is a seat number stick on their back.

Everyone broke into whispers, which later turns into shouts until one person claps loudly.

"I see that our black cloak friends here are none other than, Blossom, Bubble, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bandit and Blaine." The red cloak appears on the monitor.

All ten black cloak stood still seeing how their identity is exposed so quickly. Everyone gasps and then broke into shouts of complaint leaving these black cloaks in a tight position.

"What should do now Number 1?" Number 8 asked.

"First, let's try to ignore that we know each other's identity first so that we can act like how we planned. Second, find that red cloak!" Number 1 ordered and everyone immediately dashes out of the stage, trying to find this red cloak.

"Attention, students, parents, and teachers…" The red cloak starts to make a speech.

"HIM! The red cloak! We are in trouble!" Principal Mojo whispers to HIM harshly.

"Don't worry; Special X can deal with it." HIM said in a leisure tone.

"But, the red cloak is trying to sabotage us!" Principal Mojo whispers in panic.

"Not if we can sabotage him first." HIM said with an evil grin and just sat down and enjoy the show.

Mojo could only sigh in frustration, as he anxiously looks how the parent would react.

…

"He is taking over the broadcasting station which is on the South side of the school. I need about two people to go there with me." Number 3 ordered.

"Number 10 join me to help Number 3 then." Number 2 said, and the three dash toward the South.

"I will go with Number 5 to come with me to hack on the school computer system." Number 4 said and then run toward another direction.

"Number 6 and I will be staying at the hall in case the red cloak shows up." Number 1 ordered, "Number 7, 8, and 9 will stay guard for the exit."

Everyone splits path as they all have a time limit before the red cloak can cause a bigger havoc.

"Number 1, who do you think is under that red cloak." Number 6 asked as he glared at the monitor where the red cloak is bad mouthing about the school.

"I have some guesses, but I can't say it yet." Number 1 while looking at the red cloak.

"Me too but if we want to be sure we have to ask Boomer. Since he has been missing for a while, so I bet the red cloak is responsible for it." Number 6 said.

Number 1 was about to answers back when the red cloak shouts out happily for some odd reason.

"Now I will be unleashing my weapon to give everyone the best graduation present ever!" The red cloak shouts.

The ground starts to shake which made everyone to be scared.

"I am heading toward the courtyard with Number 7, while Number 8 will stay guard at the exit." Number 9 said through the transmitter.

"Got it." Number 1 answers back.

"GUYS! This is so crazy! Number 4 and I figure out red cloak's plan!" Number 5 shouts through the transmitter.

"Spit it out now." Number 6 said in an impatient tone as there are more people starts screaming. He and Number 1 are trying to calm everyone down.

"Red cloak build a machine to destroy us all. So the machine would only target us, so no one should go near it. I repeat, no one should go near it." Number 4 shouts in the transmitter panicky.

"Number 7 and 9 come back!" Number 1 ordered.

"Now watch as I start to destroy each Special X members who is a disgrace to this school." The red cloak said proudly as the screen change to a view of the courtyard with two figures running away from the giant death machine.

Courtyard…

"That would be too late since we both are running around the courtyard being chased by some scary machine." Number 7 said through the transmitter.

"What are we going to do? We can't run forever, and even though we both may be the fastest runner but our stamina wouldn't last that long. Not to mention I don't want to die." Number 9 said in a panic.

"Number 9, don't panic we just need to try and disable the machine. To turn off the machine we need someone as the bait and another person to do a surprise attack but currently, we both are baited so…KEEP RUNNING!" Number 7 shouts which somewhat help.

"We need Number 4 and 5 now!" Number 9 shouts into the transmitter.

With Number 4 and 5…

"Number 4, we need hurry." Number 5 said while typing down some unknown code into the system.

"I know, but I am also working on finding the weakness of the machine." Number 4 growls in frustration, "You go work on shutting down the security camera."

"I am almost done, I will work on stopping the broadcast as well if possible." Number 5 as his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I doubt it may work since the broadcast center has a tight security right now so that best would be to have someone infect the system with a virus." Number 4 said, "And I think the red cloak knew about it… I GOT IT!"

"Really! Tell the others, and I can shut down the security camera." Number 5 said but continue to try other methods as well.

"Listen up, Number 7 and 9 we need both of you to take off your cloak. The security camera is turn off so no one would know who is being chased. The machine is the only program to try after black object at the size of a human. Since the red cloak wasn't sure who is part of the Special X so he would likely set it as trace after a black object." Number 4 quickly explains as he quickly runs.

"Got it." Number 7 and 9 answers at the same time.

"I am heading your way." Number 4 said as he left Number 5 with his task, "To disable that machine."

South Wing…

"How many more security are we going to have to go through?" Number 10 complaint as they have been going through many different locks.

"Almost there." Number 2 said while he is tinkering the door, which made a bling sound when it has been unlocked.

The door opens revealing the red cloak himself being very absorbed in talking about this achievement. Number 3 quietly signal the others to quietly walk in as person went there separate path. Number 2 looks around to help Number 5 to hack into the system, while Number 10 is ready to attack the red cloak. Number 3 quietly wait for the red cloak to turn around to be away from the camera's view so that Number 10 can take action without anyone knowing.

When the security cameras have turned off, the red cloak immediately let out a frustrated groan, just in time for Number 2 to find the plug that would break down some digital security.

The red cloak turns around to be tackled, by Number 10, and Number 3 didn't waste his time to shut down the camera and microphone so no one would know what is going on.

The red cloak then is successfully trapped in his chair, as he is tightly tied. This is the first time that the red cloak felt like he is in trouble as he is the leader that is going to be exposed.

Courtyard…

"BOOMER!"

"BUBBLE!"

"BUNNY!"

The three of them looks at each other surprises, but then immediately regain their state.

"Remember we were ordered not to care about each other identity so let's just destroy this machine." Bunny said to point toward the confused machine as it doesn't spot anything black, "We need to get to its core, so we need to find and entrance."

"How about its butt?" Boomer suggests which made Bunny and Bubble crunch their nose.

"Let's just go with it then." Bubbles sighs.

They all wait for a moment for the confused machine to turn its back revealing its butt. They all quickly dive in, feeling lucky as well that the hole is big enough.

"I am so glad that machine cannot poop." Boomer comments.

"Let's not talk about it." Bunny said and quickly wear her cloak again then starts to pull some wires out from the system, "Wear our cloak as well so we won't get electrocuted."

Boomer and Bubble obey, and the three of them start to tear out wires from the inside of the machine. The machine slow down until Bunny pull out its battery, making it collapse. They all cheered happily and got out of the machine.

At the Hall…

"What is going on?"

"What is wrong with this school?"

"I shouldn't have let my child enter here."

Parents start to whisper complaint after the red cloak disappears for a good 5 minutes. Students begin to gossip with each other as the event in front of them is very juicy.

"Everything is working well, the machine is down, the red cloak is down, and Number 5 has hacked into the broadcast, we are ready." Number 6 said giving Number 1 a thumb up.

Number 1 nods, and ordered the members to start to broadcast. The monitor turned on, showing a tied up red cloak with three black cloaks standing behind.

"Time to reveal your face." Number 3 said, and swiftly take out the red cloak's mask, which made everyone gasp in surprise.

"DEXTER!" Number 4 shouts out in surprise the moment he arrives at the hall.

"Finally." Number 8 said showing no sympathy.

"I have guess correct." Number 1 nods, then the monitor was turn off.

HIM starts to walk on stage, with a smile on his face.

"I hope you all enjoy our show because this is a revelation for our valedictorian, which is none other than DEXTER!" HIM said, which made everyone clap, as Dexter walks up the stage, and bow down as he takes his certificate.

"As for the Special X, they are a group of students that form together to help our school. Not only that they would go out and assist the community as well, doing services. And this year, they all planned out these events as well. Let's give them an applause for making this graduation such a thrilling and memorable day." HIM said and everyone bought the lies.

"Let's go reveal our faces." Number 1 said.

All the members walk up on stage and bow down taking off their masks. As everyone claps loudly. If only they knew that HIM was lying.

…

"So how are we going to deal with Dexter?" Boomer asked, "Since I can't just pretend to be him forever."

"We know that Boomer. We will just keep an eye on him during this summer before going to college. Just do some blackmailing so that he wouldn't dare to mess with us." Brick said deviously.

"That sounds fair enough." Blossom nods.

"So… this is a goodbye then," Bunny said sadly.

"Let's properly introduce ourselves first before saying our goodbye." Bubble suggests, "So go by order of our number then."

"Hey, my name is Brick, and I am Number 1. Thanks for being with me for the past eight years." Brick said.

"My name is Blaine, and I am Number 2, it was nice knowing you all and see you again someday." Blaine plainly said.

"Hello, I am Vice-President Blossom, and I am Number 3, thanks for always believing in the student government and let me work with you all." Blossom warm smiles.

"HELLO! I am Bunny, and I am Number 4, this won't be our last time meeting because I believe that destiny will bring us all together." Bunny cheers.

"Hey guys, Bandit here and I am Number 5, thanks for believing in me even though I would sometimes go off topic in meetings." Bandit grins sheepishly at the last part.

"I am your most beloved Butch here, and I am Number 6. I know you all will miss me so don't worry since I will appear in your dream." Butch smirks which Buttercup didn't hesitate to smack his head.

"Hi, I'm Boomer or known as Number 7, I hope to see you all again in the future." Boomer gives a bright smile.

"Hello, I am Bell also known as Number 8, thanks for protecting my back when we are all fighting against all those events in the past. You are all a great friend." Bell said with a stoic face but deep down she is feeling emotional.

"Hello, I-I am Bubble and also N-Number 9 *hiccup*, and I-I will miss you all so much!" Bubble starts to cry as Bell tries to calm her down.

"Buttercup, and Number 10, you are all cool," Buttercup said shortly.

Everyone forms a group hug, and they all walk in different paths to a new path that awaits them all.

 _Author's Note: (This will be a long note, you have been warned)_

 _Sorry if I have neglected this story for a while because I don't know how to end it. So thank you, everyone, for supporting this story._

 _Thank you for Favorites: Ayla Spica, ChaCharleeno, CuteNLovely, Miyuki Chiyo, Roses Cherry Blossoms, SakuyaPandaGirl, ShiningDia, fuzenn, harvestmoon64, kazooxwes10, shimmergem97, tomboybubs_

 _Thank you for Followers: ChaCharleeno, CuteNLovely, GoofballGirl, Miyuki Chiyo, RimmieStar, SakuyaPandaGirl, beautiful2197, fuzenn, kazooxwes10, tomboybubs_

 _Thank you for Reviews (Loving all of them o(≧∇≦o)): XxjuryofninexX, Bunnyxblitzlover, MistyLove, Roses Cherry Blossoms, bhoa97, shimmergem97, Miyuki Chiyo, tomboybubs and Guests_

 _Thank you, everyone, again! Hope you all have a wonderful day! I am ready to set out my new story soon, but I can't tell you all the exact date yet~ Look forward it too! LOVE YOU ALL~_ _ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)_


End file.
